Unknown Number
by clexaverse
Summary: A break up must be hard for everybody, like it did hurtled Clarke. Finn broke up with her and what? Left her, she didn't even care if she actually broke down and everybody could see her. All she did was just ran back to her house. Her friends weren't there for her, until some unknown number messaged her about her break up. Like how?
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

Another story in my mind and thought I need to make this happen? (Read AN at the end)

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 1**

A beautiful and normal day for a couple, you thought everything was perfect, but what if one day everything will become black. You once dream the person you're with is the last person you will ever be with in your lifetime. Everything was perfect from your liking, but you actually never thought that it was _too_ perfect. You never questioned why it's too easy to flow, then one day you'll cry back at your house and mourn about your sucked relationship. It's so easy to think about your future if you're with the right person, but what if you're not with them? Or not just yet?

Seriously, the day was perfect for Clarke Griffin. Her boyfriend, Finn, asked her to walk around the park, just the two of them. How can Clarke turn him down, right? He's her boyfriend for a year after all. Now, they walked in the park hand in hand, full of smile in Clarke's features and deep thoughts to the boy beside her. Actually, the blonde keep ranting about how is her day, and how her best friends, Octavia and Raven, are being an ass. All did Finn was nodded to her. Clarke is not stupid if something was up to her boyfriend, but didn't bother to ask.

As they were in the park, Finn stopped walking and so did Clarke. Finn detangled their intertwined hand. They were literally in the middle of the park. Thank god there are no people around them, because they will probably think they're crazy. Clarke is practically ecstatic around Finn, because he always makes Clarke happy, Clarke's mind, not us. Smile spread through Clarke's face, but Finn looked at her like she's nothing. Finn stood up in front of Clarke and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Clarke, I need to tell you something." Finn started and obviously in his state, it's something bad, maybe worse.

"What is it Finn?" Clarke asked and played with her hands, like a teenage girl.

"I want to break up with you." Finn said not missing a beat, as if he wanted to do it for a long time.

"What?" Clarke asked as if she didn't heard it right. She stopped her movements and her emotions flowing down through her body, tears threatening to escape if she really heard Finn right.

"I want to break up with you Griffin. I know you aren't deaf not to hear my voice clearly." Finn smirked at Clarke. He's never been really a great boyfriend to Clarke. Clarke's friends had been telling her that, but she's not listening.

"I-" Then it begun, a tear escaped her eyes. No words came out of her mouth, all she did is stared at her boyfriend, and actually it's her _ex-boyfriend_ , who's totally looking at her like she's nothing.

"You don't need to say anything, actually I'm tired of you. A year with you is like I'm living in a shit hole and I can't escape. By the way, there are too many girls lining up for me if you're wondering. I don't even understand how did I survived with you. I don't know you, but when you talk about future with me all I can do is just go with your imagination, which are full of craps. I'm tired of all this and I'm doing myself and you a favor of making the first move, obviously, you won't do it. You're too head over heels for me and it's hilarious! The nights I'm not with you, I'm with the other girls. God, I miss my life like that. I never cared for you, actually, I only dated you because you're one of the popular girls in the campus. I never thought you will get the bait immediately. See, that's why you should listen more to Raven and Octavia, your best friends were always right about me. Hope not to see you soon, princess." He chuckled and kissed Clarke on her cheek. He walked away from the park and never came back again.

Clarke was still standing in the middle of the park. Too shocked for all the moments had past. How can Finn broke up with her? All she did was adored and cherished him. She thought he was the perfect guy for her. She thought he was the one who will she with until the end. Everything was all perfect. She's been driven through his spell. Clarke never really thought Finn will break up with her. She never thought in a million things, everything in her mind will came running down and will explode in a minute. After all love is obviously a cruel thing in everyone's lives.

Tears keep running down her face, but in her body's state she can't move. Her fists were balled, angered in her system. She never really thought that those words will came out of his mouth. All of those words left panged in her chest. Clarke wiped her tears away. In her mind, she doesn't need him, but deliberating. He was there for Clarke in a year. She can't just move on like that, but she needed to. Finn was right she was too head over heels for him, but she will change that. She needed to forget about him. If she can't be loved, then it's her problem. All Clarke knows is, she deserved better.

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the breeze of the air. When she opened her eyes, once again the tears came running down. Clarke shook her head and choked down her tears. She still remembered the words of Finn. She needed to get out of the park, that's why she turned around and run back to her house. Never minding about her surroundings, but there was a flashed of brunette somewhere. Tears flooded her eyes, she can't see clearly, she's thankful that her house actually a few blocks away from the park. She went inside of the house and slammed the door, thanking god because her mother is in her job, probably saving lives again and she can't save her own daughter who's in misery at the moment.

 **Clarke's POV**

Is this the way people felt when they broke up with someone? My body feels nothing, my eyes are aching from crying, there's no more tears left in me. Octavia and Raven won't picked up their god damn phone, that's why currently, I'm sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around my legs. I feel so helpless. I never thought I will feel this way. Finn was really been part of my life. But right now that was all washed up because of the things he said to me. Every word stabbed in my heart, if words could kill, I'm already a corpse. I chuckled with my own thoughts. I'm really not in the mood to go in the school tomorrow, but I still need to.

He doesn't deserved my tears, he doesn't deserved the things I've let him see, he doesn't deserved anything. I wish my friends are here with me, telling me everything will be alright. Unfortunately, they aren't here. They were all correct, especially Raven. She's been giving me heads up about Finn, but I won't listen. Octavia is there too, I thought they were just trying to make us break up, but in real, they know the truth. Gossips were all around the campus about Finn, but I never listened to any of it. I once tried to believe it, then I went to Finn and tell him about it. He made me feel like I don't trust him, but I'm too stupid to be lost in his spell. I'm just glad I was out of it now.

No more tears run down my face and reality came to me. I need to be free from him, I don't need him. I'm Clarke Griffin. There are many people out there for me. I'm pretty sure I'll find someone who's more deserving of my love, than Finn. There's another time for me to be with someone. I hope that someone will be in the future, maybe that someone can be in here right now. Suddenly, a buzz from my phone broke my trance. I grabbed my phone and see who was the one who texted me. Then when I saw it, it's an _unknown number_. I slide the text and read it because curiosity creeped on me.

 _Unknown Number: I saw you earlier with the guy in the park, you both seem had broken up and I maybe saw you running while you're crying too. I guessed you could use someone's company and tell me about it._

I tried to read the text multiple times if it is correct. My mind is in a state of shocked like, how someone did knew about it. Also, if this is an unknown number, how did they got my phone number? I don't even know if I should talk to this person, what if this person is just some kind of joke. I never received some kind of text like this and it's the creepiest thing ever. Even me didn't stopped my movements, suddenly my finger started to type.

 _Clarke: Who are you? How did you get my number and know about my personal life?_

Sent.

My eyes went wide to what I just did. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have te- Then another buzzed came and it's from the same unknown number once again.

 _Unknown Number: It doesn't matter who I am, how I got your number, and how do I know about your personal life. All I know is you just broke up with your boyfriend and seemed kind of need to let your anger out to someone. That someone can be me, but if you're not ready to share, it's fine with me._

 _Clarke: If this is really some kind of shit prank, I want to say this, you need to stop. I don't know you and it's creepy when someone messaged you, an unknown person, I might add._

 _Unknown Number: No, it's not a prank. I said it myself, I saw you earlier. I thought you could have used some company. If you don't want then just say the words._

What? Is this for real. I know I need someone right now, but I didn't thought it'd be with someone that I don't know. This unknown person is actually kind of a good person. Maybe I should ask this person about their lives? Or what is their name? I'll try.

 _Clarke: You're right, I do need someone right now, but would you mind telling your name?_

 _Unknown Number: Can't do that._

 _Clarke: What do you mean you can't do that? I should know your name first!_

 _Unknown Number: I'm a girl, that's all you need to know._

A girl? This seemed interesting. I stood up from the floor and went to my bed. All emotions from earlier was all washed off in the moment when this girl messaged me. I kept reading the message if this is really happening, or in a minute everything will be just an imagination of my mind wanting someone's company. I failed anyway. I leaned my back on the headboard of my bed and tucked my legs crossed. Maybe this won't hurt me. After all Finn broke up with me and it's his lost, maybe it'll be easy for him, but I know it might be hard for me to move on. But hearing those words from his mouth, reality slapped me hard on my face.

 _Clarke: Okay if you're really into this full of crap story. I should warn you now, before it's too late to back out._

 _Unknown Number: I shouldn't have texted you Clarke, if I'm not up for your 'crap story' maybe life is just so cruel, that's why it give you one._

 _Clarke: You're really creepy because you even know my name and no, my life is not that so cruel, for your information._

 _Unknown Number: Let's just say I'm really good at guessing someone's name. So, would you mind telling it to me?_

Unknown numbers should be blocked, but I'm really surprised to this because she's really easy to talk to. My friends, even my mom are not here for me. I get it that my mom is busy, but Raven and Octavia? I bet they're in their houses sleeping, as always. I wished I could have listened to them long time ago so that I'm not in this position, where I'm such a messed up girl. All of them aren't here, now, the heavens above giving me someone to talk to and let my anger out, I'll try to sucked it up and enjoy the moment.

 **No one's POV**

 _Clarke: So, basically nothing much to say about my break up. Finn, my ex-boyfriend, asked me to walk around the park. This day was actually nice, but then he stopped from walking and told me he wants to break up with me. Telling me I'm nothing to him, he's tired of me, and my friends are all right about their assumptions about him being an asshole. I guess, right now, they are really right. Yeah, that's all?_

 _Clarke: I really need someone right now… my friends aren't there._

 _Unknown Number: That Finn guy is really an asshole. I'm not saying I'm glad he broke up with you, but I'm glad he broke up with you. Don't get me wrong but you deserve better than someone like him. I do feel you Clarke, I know I'm no one, but I'm here to help._

 _Clarke: I can't blame you though. Those words really mean a lot to me and just really touch my heart. But you're a creep and seemed a great person, but I'm still not sure…_

 _Unknown Number: Yup, you can't blame at all! It's a free country dude! Actually, my intentions are 50/50 from your stories about your ex and to be a friend… maybe?_

 _Clarke: I warned you, my life is basically full of crap. Friends, ey?_

 _Unknown Number: You're too precious Clarke! Can we be friends… ?_

 _Clarke: I got you hooked up already! Maybe… I should make up a name for you, because you don't want to tell your name._

 _Unknown Number: Already did and can't wait for more. Now, my friend, we're talking. What names you got in your mind?_

 _Clarke: Let's see…_

They spend the night talking about what Clarke should name to the unknown number. Clarke came up with, creepy, anon, weirdo, and raccoon because those made up names fitted the anonymous person. But then they both settled with, _commander_ , because in Clarke's words, _'you're doing it your way and not minding mine at all'_ they spent the night joking around the text and how creepy is the anonymous. When the night came into an end, the unknown number said her farewell to Clarke. Clarke, once again, felt the loneliness in her body. The anonymous told her she could text her tomorrow and that is what Clarke will do.

Clarke texted her best friends about her being okay now, but not saying about the mystery person, they might think she's weird. The blonde didn't really expected that she'll get over her break up, immediately. Commander really helped her forget about her crap day. Clarke is really glad that someone texted her and that had been there for her even they don't know each other at all. Finn suddenly had been out of her life and not in Clarke's mind at all, she's grateful by it.

Clarke had that smile in her features because of her anonymous messenger. She knew she will sleep well even Finn broke up with her. One crap day and next day will be a great day. _I'm moving on from you stupid asshole!_ Clarke thought at last until her exhaustion took over her body.

* * *

 _Thought I may try an AU multi chapter. This is the only chapter has been written and don't know if will continue, but the timeline is really in my head. So yeah, let me know what you think about it. Leave a review or pm me.._

 _Check out my other clexa fic, it's entitled **I finally found you**._

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

Yes, I will continue this. Thanks for all the people who left a reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you all enjoy the ride!x

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 2**

School days sucked, because you need to wake up early and the most annoying thing that could wake you up, is none other than your alarm clock.

 **BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…**

Clarke was startled by her alarm clock. She put her pillow on her head and literally ignored the annoying sound buzzing in her eardrums. Faint sound of her clock still ringing through her skull and it's making her head gone crazy.

"Okay! I'm up, I am up." Clarke sat up from her bed and looked at the annoying clock. She reached for it and threw it across the room. The buzzing stopped from now on pieces parts of a clock and a smile creeped on her.

"Don't make me buy another clock for you Clarke!" Abby shouted from downstairs of their household.

Clarke just rolled her eyes by her mother's statement from downstairs. She reached out for her phone on the table beside her bed and saw messages from _commander_ , Octavia, and Raven. Clarke swiped her phone and looked at the text message from the unknown number first.

 _Commander: Good morning Clarke! I hope you had a great sleep and remember don't let your ex-boyfriend ruin your day. Talk to you whenever._

The text message was sent almost over an hour ago, and it's like almost eight o'clock in the morning. Clarke thought this woman never sleep or maybe she's just productive every day. The text made Clarke smile because someone cared for once.

 _Clarke: Good morning to you too commander. I see you're a morning person and thanks for the concern. Totally won't let that jerk ruin my day._

Clarke scrolled down through her messages and read her friend's texts.

 _Rae-Mechanic: I will kill that dickhead! Tell me you aren't eating chocolates at this moment, that would be so disgusting Griffin! Just don't do anything stupid, we got your back. Sorry about last night, I got caught up on something and totally not having the chance to checked on my phone. See you at school Clarke._

 _Coolest Blake: Is it only just me or Raven too already plotting how to kill that motherfucker? If she's already plotting we can team up, I can talk to Bell too and the rest of the gang. I, a known your stupid friend, forgive me for not checking my phone last night. School sucks, but see ya!_

Clarke shook her head by her friend's antics, but she can't blame them though. They were both right about Finn. Clarke texted both Raven and Octavia 'see you at school' a text of Clarke that meant she's not in the mood to talk about it at the moment. Clarke know Raven and Octavia will corner her later at school that's why she just texted a four words message.

Then, the memory of yesterday hit her. Remembering herself crying over a douche man, frozen up in the middle of a park, and running away like someone kicked her puppy. A chuckle left her mouth because she won't ever let that happen again. The mystery person is right about her, she deserved better. She will just forget about Finn and live her life. There are many boys and girls around her surroundings, not just Finn. Clarke won't let herself be down by a single man. A buzz on her phone broke her trance and saw the messenger, _commander_ , another smile crept on her.

 _Commander: Tell me your getting ready for school right now._

Oh crap! Clarke totally forgot about school, how she could be so stupid! She looked at her table to check on the time and also forgot about her clock being broken on the floor. She checked her phone's time 7:38 am. Clarke cursed under her breathe, she's going to be late!

 _Clarke: Fuck! I'll talk to you later, I'm totally late for shcool. Crsp bte!_

Clarke hit send and read her message to the unknown number. "Fucking typos! Life hates me!" Another buzz came.

 _Commander: That's what I thought so too, crsp, shcool, and bte! Ttyl!_

Clarke can't help but giggled to her anonymous messenger's text. She didn't have the time to reply. Clarke plugged in her charger to her phone and literally run towards the bathroom, she almost tripped on doing so, but she thanked the gods she didn't. Clarke finished her bath and dressing herself fresh clothes in fifteen minutes and that must be a new record. She got her phone and charger and put it in her backpack. Clarke run down on the stairs. Clarke saw her mom in the kitchen, there's food on the table. She'll be a rude daughter if she won't eat, but she's so late!

Clarke walked towards Abby and gave her mother a peck on the cheeks. Clarke reached out for an apple in the bowl in the middle of the table. She looked at her mother and has that warning look. "Mom, I'm late I don't have time to eat."

"Clarke Griffin…" Abby warned her daughter, she doesn't care if she's late because after all it's Clarke's fault to wake up late.

"Mom…" Clarke frowned at her mother. She doesn't need this treatment right now. "I promise, I'll eat at school." Clarke tapped her fingers on the table. Every seconds counts at the moment.

Abby looked at her daughter and nodded. "Stop destroying you alarm clock." Clarke laughed at her mother and gave her a hug.

"See you tomorrow mom and good luck saving lives at the ark." Clarke broke the hug and Abby kissed her temple. Clarke went out of their house, sighing, she know her mother is never been home at night because of being a doctor. Abby had been like 'a hectic doctor saving everyone lives' since Jake Griffin died. Clarke shook her head and started her journey to her school. Clarke stuffed the apple in her backpack. She doesn't have the vibe to eat an apple at the moment.

Clarke got in a bus and sat down on an empty sit near the door of the bus so she could get out fast. She reached out for her phone in her bag. She saw Raven texted her so does Octavia, but there is no one in particular she wanted. She opened Octavia's text first.

 _Coolest Blake: You're so late again Griffin!_

 _Rae-Mechanic: Get your slow ass in here!_

Clarke literally rolled her eyes. She opened their group message and she replied in there.

 _Clarke: I woke up late! Can you blame me?_

 _Rae-Mechanic: Awe! Still hurtled by her break up? Yes, I blame you for being stupid._

 _Coolest Blake: Raven! Don't be so mean._

Clarke cringed on Raven's message and relieved by Octavia's, but then another buzz on her phone.

 _Coolest Blake: Raven's right you're stupid._

 _Rae-Mechanic: I just high fived Octavia beside me._

 _Clarke: I hate both of you._

 _Rae-Mechanic: You love us. You just can't admit we're always right._

 _Coolest Blake: But seriously Clarke, we're here for you. Just get your ass in here._

 _Rae-Mechanic: O's right we are here for you and its Finn's lost for being an asshole and breaking up with you. You deserve better._

 _Coolest Blake: We're plotting something right now Griffin._

 _Clarke: You both are such a nerd. DON'T start without me bitches!_

 _Rae-Mechanic: Sorry Princess, it's your lost._

 _Coolest Blake: RAVEN DON'T CALL HER THAT!_

 _Rae-Mechanic: Oh shit! Sorry Clarke!_

 _Clarke: No worries, it didn't affect me at all. See you both at school, I'm on my way._

True, Clarke didn't even felt something by that nickname. She doesn't care anymore if someone call her that at all. Her best friends didn't replied and she's fine by it. The bell in Grounders campus will ring on at exactly 8:30 and she has twenty eight minutes left. Clarke typed another text, not for her friends, but to the anonymous person.

 _Clarke: I'm so damn late._

Clarke waited for minutes until a buzz came.

 _Commander: Who's to blame with that?_

 _Clarke: My annoying alarm clock._

 _Commander: It seems like you had a quarrel with your clock._

 _Clarke: Yeah, I threw across my room. I don't think my mom will buy me another one._

 _Commander: That's unfortunate to your precious friend, don't be savage._

 _Clarke: Too late stranger, it's destroyed._

 _Commander: Anyway, how are you since last night?_

Clarke was hesitant to reply back to the anonymous person, a buzz came.

 _Commander: Sorry if being straight to the point. Just checking out a friend, you know?_

She must totally noticed Clarke's hesitation by that.

 _Clarke: No, it's actually fine. My friends already plotting a death plan to him though. You should join the gang if you show yourself first._

 _Commander: I wish I could join in, but maybe in the other time._

Of course she won't agree with Clarke. The anonymous person doesn't need to be an anonymous person if she wanted to be found, what is the whole point, right?

 _Clarke: You're such a bummer commander!_

 _Commander: I am not, just not ready._

 _Clarke: Will I ever see you though?_

 _Commander: Maybe, we'll see in the future. I got to go now, I have a class in five minutes. Safe journey to your way._

 _Clarke: I'll hold onto that, commander. Good luck to your class._

That is the end of their conversation. The bus stopped in front of the Grounders High. She's thankful that there are buses that exactly stopping in front of her school. Clarke gathered her backpack and hanged it on her right shoulder. When she got out of the bus, she can immediately see Raven leaning on a wall, one foot on the ground and on the wall. Octavia's arms crossed looking at her, shaking her head.

"And finally Clarke Griffin blessed us with her appearance." Raven quipped and jumped in front of Clarke.

"Shut up Reyes!" Clarke and punched Raven on the shoulder.

"Someone's bitchy." Octavia joked, and a punch on her shoulder came too.

"Break up changed you Clarke." Raven said while rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, Raven's right!" Octavia interjected and threw a light punch on Clarke's shoulder.

"Nah, I did not changed. I actually feel awesome." Clarke replied enthusiastically because truth be told, she really does feel awesome. It's like a weight on her shoulder got out and it's because Finn is no longer her boyfriend. She should thank Finn someday, but not now.

"That's my girl!" Raven hooked her arms in Clarke's left arm.

"I'm actually proud you Griffin…" Octavia did Raven's action on Clarke's other side. "And we are late bitches." Octavia said and started dragging her friends.

"Damn it Blake!" Raven protested as Clarke tightened her hold on Raven's shoulder, now they are being dragged into the campus by Octavia. The three women laughed at their antics, this is what friendship is, moving on to something and laughed it all away.

No words were exchanged by the three women, they untangled each other's arms away from each other because that is just too childish. Octavia, who's in the front of Clarke and Raven stopped, Clarke didn't noticed Octavia stopped and she bumped on the girl's back and as Raven bumped on hers. "Watch it Blake!" Raven hissed at the back.

"What the hell Octavia!" Clarke groaned in pain because Raven's head had a contact on hers.

"Shut the fuck up!" Octavia hissed not looking at her friends. Clarke and Raven cringed at Octavia's tone and followed her sight. When Raven's eyes laid on the people Octavia's looking her blood boiled. It's Finn with some slut girl. Finn's left arms literally leaned on a wall while the girl is pinned on the wall. They are not doing anything that can make your eyes red. It is obvious Finn is flirting with the girl. Finn chewed the gum in his mouth, it's not even attractive it made him like a goat. He leaned on to the girl's ears and whispered something that made the girl giggled. This is not a free show.

"Do you guys want to be late than ever? Ms. Moore won't be too pleased with us Raven." Clarke eyed her friends who are in shocked because Clarke didn't even react to Finn's doing with the girl.

Octavia turned to face Raven and raised her brow. Octavia checked on her watch. "Damn it! I'm late, I'll see you bitches later. Raven…" Octavia gave Clarke a glare and returned her gaze to Raven telling she do her job with Clarke. Raven nodded at Octavia who run away from them to go to her own class.

"You both are creeping me out." Clarke said.

"YOU are creeping us out. Spill it out Griffin." Raven crossed her arms and looked at Clarke intently.

"What? Is a woman don't have the chance to move on?" Clarke shrugged her shoulder and start walking towards their first class. She has the same first class with Raven, which is English. In the other hand Octavia has History.

Raven rolled her eyes, typical Reyes. She followed Clarke and they didn't noticed a flash of brunette with green orbs looking at them. A flash of someone walking away made Clarke turned around but saw nothing. Clarke shook her head by her imagination, she's totally hallucinating. "Moving on is a process Griffin, how'd you do that?" Raven asked and opened the door for both of them.

Clarke went in first and they both thanked god that Ms. Moore is still not there. The duo went to the back part of the room as usual. When they sat down Raven turned her attention to Clarke, literally still waiting for her answer. "It just did." Clarke said with a smile.

"You're really weird today Clarke. Does your mom know about your break up?" Raven asked curiously because Abby actually never known about Clarke's life.

"Nope, how could she know if she's always home in the morning." Clarke said and that fact made her sad because she can't recall a moment where Abby had been there for her in the past years. Sure Abby had been there for her but not in this kind of situation where she will hold Clarke while the blonde telling her mother about her break up or something else.

"I'm sorry." Raven's eyes averted from Clarke's because she know Clarke and Abby's situation.

Clarke rested her hand on Raven's shoulder. "It's fine and what Finn was doing back there with the stupid girl, it was all nothing. So tell Octavia she can calm now." Clarke retrieved her hand away from Raven when Ms. Moore walked in.

"Sorry class, I'm late. I had to attend some errands back in the office campus." Ms. Moore said as she flipped the book open.

"Just talk to both Octavia and I. We are here for you, you know that Clarke right?" Raven whispered to Clarke as she faked doing something on her own book.

"Turn your books on page 147." Ms. Moore ordered her class who did what exactly she said.

"I know Raven and I'm really grateful by that." Clarke whispered back.

Ms. Moore started walking around the room. Raven covered her face with her hand. "If you want, I'll revenge you to Finn." Raven offered and Clarke didn't even had the chance to reply.

"Ms. Reyes and Ms. Griffin, would you mind sharing to the class what both of you are talking about?" Ms. Moore asked as the whole class burst in laughter.

Raven slowly raised her head and looked at Ms. Moore. Clarke looked at Raven and shook her head. Clarke noticed the predator look in Raven's eyes and no one can passed that look. True, Ms. Moore is like in twenties and a good looking woman with those piercing hazel eyes and gorgeous brown hair. "Ms. Griffin in here and I are just catching up, Ms. Moore. I apologize to our actions of discipline to your class, particularly to you." Raven pursed her lips and let her tongue out and wet her lips, looking directly to Ms. Moore. Clarke kicked Raven's feet under their sit and a smirk came out of Raven's mouth.

Ms. Moore brows rose towards Raven and cleared her throat, a little agitated by her Raven's antics. "Just keep it down next time and make sure I won't noticed you both." Ms. Moore gave Clarke a glare and she left a semi wink on Raven. Ms. Moore turned around from them and went back to her table.

"Did she just semi winked on you Reyes?" Clarke asked in a very low voice.

"What can I say Griffin?" Raven smirked to Clarke who shook her head. Clarke gave Raven a low five under their table.

The day went well to the three of them. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia gathered around the cafeteria and Octavia and Raven asked Clarke if she wanted a revenge on Finn. Clarke was really amazed by her friends because they can totally do it, but she said no to be not in a circle of drama. When their classes ended the three of them gathered outside of the facility of the Grounder High. Clarke bid farewell to both Raven and Octavia. The two gave Clarke their love and made Clarke promised to talk to them whenever she wanted. Another reason why she loves Raven and Octavia, they are just so caring to her and all. Clarke does appreciate both of them.

Clarke hopped on a bus and sat down to her usual side in any other buses around. Clarke put her backpack on her legs thought about her day. Her mom as usual always coming home in the morning, her friends being the best, seeing Finn with another girl, Raven flirting with Ms. Moore. It made Clarke cringed with that last. She's missing something, something that since earlier she still haven't got in touched to. Suddenly her trance was broke by a buzz in her phone. Then when she saw a message from _commander_ , ah, that's what she's missing. The unknown number, how could she forgot.

 _Commander: Hey Clarke, hope you'll have a safe journey home. Sorry if I haven't got in touch with you earlier, classes have been hectic._

Wait, what? How could the unknown number know she's going home? Clarke should be creeped out by it, because actually she is. _Is she stalking me?_ Clarke thought.

 _Clarke: Are you stalking me?_

 _Commander: I told you, I am good at guessing._

 _Clarke: No, that can't be right. Seriously, do you know me?_

 _Commander: Yes, I do know you, you're Clarke._

 _Clarke: Of course you know my name! I mean how you knew I'm going home._

 _Commander: I guessed?_

Clarke frowned at the reply of the unknown number. Clarke knew this would happen, the questioning and weird answers. But should she pry in? or just let it slide because she really enjoyed the company of this anonymous.

 _Clarke: I don't believe you, but maybe someday I will know you._

 _Commander: Maybe someday. How was your day?_

 _Clarke: I'll hold onto that. Usual, I saw my friends and go to my classes._

 _Commander: Not that usual Clarke._

 _Clarke: Oh, what are you now, demanding me to tell you what happened to me today._

 _Commander: Then what's the point of me having a screen name of 'commander' in your phone if I can't make you tell me?_

 _Clarke: Fair point. We saw Finn with another girl on the campus earlier._

 _Commander: How'd you feel then?_

 _Clarke: Like it was nothing? Can I say that? My friends thought I'm creepy or crazy by moving on that fast because we literally just broke up yesterday._

 _Commander: There's nothing wrong with moving on._

 _Clarke: That's what I told my friends too! Show me your gorgeous face for once!_

Clarke panicked, oh crap, did she just said that? Is she flirting with the stranger? Clarke just pray to the gods as small three dots on her phone is evident, which means the unknown number is typing, until a buzz came.

 _Commander: We'll definitely get along with one another. Patience is a virtue, they said ;)_

 _Did she just flirted back at me with that emoji?_ Clarke thought. A smile creeped on her features and the bus stopped. She saw it's her final destination. She got out of the bus and started walking while typing a reply.

 _Clarke: We will, if you somehow meet me. I assure you, I am a good person… and I totally not have a lot of patience._

 _Commander: I know you are a good person and I say once again, patience._

 _Clarke: You are a dork._

Clarke reached their house. She unlocked it with her own key, emptiness in the house is prominent. She sighed because as usual her mom is not there. She misses her pass life where they were a family and happy. She sometimes wished her father didn't left them early and maybe by that the three of them are still happy and smile on their faces won't ever be erase. Clarke went to the kitchen and made herself a food. When she's finished by making it she made her way to her room to eat there all by herself. Thank gods because there are no home works. Clarke played music at the back ground and continued texting the unknown number.

In this kind of situation this what she needed, someone's company. She's thankful to have that by the anonymous even Clarke doesn't know her, but like commander said, patience is a virtue. The night went smooth, they talked about some stuffs that both them is the only one who knew. The anonymous shared some of her stories and some characteristics of hers. The unknown number told Clarke she has a brunette hair and a pair of green orbs. Clarke was amazed by the anonymous' hobby because commander told Clarke she likes adventure, like being in the wilderness. The rest of the night consisted of many more stories and some of it is about Clarke's friends and Clarke also told about commander her mom. Clarke usually doesn't talk about her mom with someone but the unknown number is just something else.

When the pair felt the exhaustion in them, around midnight, they both bid a farewell to each other. Clarke told commander that she'll talk to her tomorrow and the unknown number were looking forward to it. Clarke slept with a smile on her face, totally forgetting about what have happened in her life. Just knowing she's happy and there are people who care for her is all that matters, because that's all she wanted, a small attention from them.

* * *

 _As the unknown number said, patience is a virtue. We will get her POV in the (I don't know) upcoming chapters. Is Clarke's POV being too overrated?_

 _Tell me what your insight to this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible as I can because I just actually finished writing this chapter ealier. Leave me anything, review, favorite, follow, or a pm, it would motivate me to continue :)_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

Thank you for all the people who are already hooked up by this story, I hope there are some though. You guys are awesome by the feedback and I appreciated it so much. Let me know what you think by this chapter, it motivates me.

Also, no there's nothing going on by Raven and that teacher. C'mon, she's Raven Reyes! You'll know in this chapter why ;) I kind of like the interaction between Raven and Ms. Moore though.

Enjoy xx

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 3**

Days have passed and guess what? Clarke moved on, not a typical way of the real moving on, because, as her friends said, how can she moved on that fast? Let's just say she really realized how stupid she was by dating Finn and she's making a good difference for herself and she really learned something about her experience with Finn, listen to everyone's voice and not just ignoring it. Clarke had been her usual self, like being so radiant every day and don't get her friends wrong, but they love seeing Clarke this way. What's all behind that? Her anonymous friend, commander. Clarke still haven't told her friends about the mystery person, but maybe someday she will, when the right time come.

Their friendship grew together in those days, even Clarke is not fond of being friends with some anonymous person, but she felt amazing when she's talking to commander. Not literally talking, but texting each other, like every day since her break up and it's been three weeks? Clarke guessed, because actually she doesn't even want to remember it, it feels like crap rewinding every actions that had happened. Clarke was really thankful when Finn broke up with her, but in that day was really not happy, anyways, because she met this amazing anonymous person and she couldn't ask for more. It's not that she's tired of Raven and Octavia, but it's a refreshing vibe to have another person that you could call as a friend, stranger friend, apparently.

Just another day in school, Clarke sat on a stool, today Mr. Johnson told them that they're having an experiment in the lab. Clarke doesn't share chemistry with Raven and Octavia, that's how Clarke found herself sat on a stool while listening to Mr. Johnson rambling about the experiment that they needed to do. She's so not into it, to the rambling, but to the experiment she's into it. In these kind of things, Clarke is really excited of finding out how the chemicals will react when they are being together or being in one beaker. She sometimes will beam how the chemicals changed colors and her trance of chemicals being cut off by Mr. Johnson calling her name.

"Ms. Griffin, we will start in five and everybody got their partners already except you." Mr. Johnson know Clarke is a bright student of him and could stand alone without anyone being her partner.

"You know me sir, I could do it myself." Clarke said charmingly because it's not a foreign concept to everyone that, Clarke Griffin is indeed a popular person but also a smart one.

"I know that Ms. Griffin, but this is a partner activity experiment and I already got you someone to be your partner." Mr. Johnson said enthusiastically, that's how he reacts when he's introducing one of his bright students.

"Well, then let's meet my partner." Clarke just nodded to his teacher, because she can't argue with him. She just wished this partner of hers won't distract her focus and should she rather say, amazement.

"If you could just look at your left side…" Mr. Johnson said and Clarke obeyed. She doesn't even realized that everybody was in their partners side and her seatmate at the moment is new now. When Clarke turned to her left she was met with a brunette girl with those piercing green orbs looking directly to her own blue orbs. Clarke found herself swallowing the lump in her throat and she doesn't even know why. "I'm sure you know her already, Ms. Lexa Woods, one of the brightest students in the campus. So if you could just settle down with her at the moment we will start now." Mr. Johnson finally cut off his attention away from Clarke to his class telling to follow the instruction in page 89.

Lexa cleared her throat and Clarke was startled by it. She felt a flush of red run up in her spine up to her cheeks. Clarke turned her stool in front and immediately flipped her book. "I'm Clarke." She said not taking away her eyes on her book and put on her goggles for safety measures.

"I know you, you're pretty much one of the popular person in the campus. So who wouldn't know Clarke Griffin right?" Lexa smirked and she let her gaze turned to the blonde beside her. Lexa also put on her goggles and readied the tools needed for the experiment.

Clarke let a smile spread to her features because she's amaze. "You're pretty much vocal yourself, I like that, but I think I never saw you before, but I know your name. No offense though." It's true Clarke knew who Lexa Woods is, but it's just the people around campus talking about the brunette. She never actually met Lexa before.

"None taken at all, I'm already used to the people talking about me around campus. I guess you know Anya too." Lexa reached out one of the tube and pour the content of it in the beaker. She leaned down to look at the correct measurement and Clarke also leaned down and that makes them like really nerd.

"Almost there… and stop." Clarke held Lexa's wrist and the brunette felt the blonde hitched beside her. She let a small smile creeped on her but immediately hid it. Clarke got the tube from Lexa's hand and put it on a rack. This time she's the one who reached out to a red liquid. "I do know her, are you friends with her? She's also known around campus like you and don't get me wrong but both of you are known being geeks." Clarke giggled and that made Lexa's stomach fluttered in a moment because a sight like that is so cute.

"Apparently we are, but she's my opposite self. She's more loosen up and I'm in more study mode. You know you got to achieve your dreams first." Lexa tapped the top edge of the beaker gesturing to Clarke to start to pour the red liquid in it.

"I think you're pretty cool yourself." Clarke gave Lexa a wink and that's when Clarke leaned her face down to pour out the liquid. Thank god because Lexa clenched her jaw. _Why is she making me feel this way, not that she didn't already made me feel this way. Get yourself together Lexa, calm down,_ Lexa thought and shook her head. Lexa and Clarke moved their stool in a great distance from the table for making sure the beaker won't overflow on them.

"I guess that's really great hearing from one of the popular girl in the campus…" Lexa looked at Clarke in the corner of her eyes and see how focused the blonde is.

"I actually don't like that title of mine, it makes me cringed. It's weird." Clarke made a weird face and a laugh left Lexa's mouth. It made Clarke chuckled. Slowly but surely, Clarke poured out the liquid with in the beaker. The transparent liquid slowly turned into blue. "That's cool!" Clarke said enthusiastically and Lexa dipped her head in agreement.

"I never thought the Clarke Griffin around campus is also a nerd." Lexa teased Clarke. The duo moved their stool near the table again knowing it won't flow or explode or something. Lexa looked at the book and saw the last steps. Apparently it looks like you could do whatever you want with the chemicals. Lexa shook her head, because she knows Mr. Johnson won't let anything happen to his students and again he gave them an easy experiment, which actually you could play on it.

"Hey! I love experiments, thank you very much and it's a rich of someone telling me that because it looks like they are also enjoying it… Now you're talking Woods." Clarke can't help but look at Lexa's graceful hand as she poured out the content of one of the tubes in the rack. The blue liquid turned into green then when Lexa keep pouring out the liquid it turned into its original color which is transparent.

"Looks like my two brilliant students came to the end of our experiment! Well done Ms. Griffin and Ms. Woods." Mr. Johnson can't help his bouncing balls because also he is a giant nerd too.

"Maybe Mr. Johnson if you could give us more thrilling experiment, we could really stay all day long in here while trying to figure out what's the next liquid we will pour not just a transparent liquid turn into different colors." Clarke quipped and the other students laughed in the background so does as Mr. Johnson. The brunette beside her was also laughing but a smack met her arm. "Lexa!"

"What? You enjoyed looking at those colors." Lexa snorted and again the other people around the classroom burst into laughter. Clarke gave Lexa a glare but it won't work to the brunette, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"And I'm pretty much satisfied with the outcome of your both experiment…" Mr. Johnson said and looked at the class for a moment and the others went back to their works. Mr. Johnson leaned on to the duo in front of him and whispered. "And I think you got yourself each other a new friend. You ladies can thank me later." Mr. Johnson left Lexa and Clarke alone who just shrugged their shoulders of how weird Mr. Johnson is, but actually that's true they found each other a new friend.

"That is ecstatic of him and I guess you got yourself a friend." Clarke gave Lexa a smile who the brunette returned. Clarke took off her goggles and so does Lexa.

"You got yourself a friend too." _Maybe already a friend_ , Lexa thought. Lexa saw Clarke extend her arm and she looked a t it for a moment and then to the blonde's eyes.

"Don't let me hanging in here Lexa Woods." Clarke smirked as she tapped her other hand's fingers on the table. Lexa clasped her arm with Clarke's the traditional way of some of the people around the campus. "Oh, a trigedakru way. I like that." Clarke unclasped her arm with Lexa.

"You've seen nothing at all Clarke." Lexa gave a nod to the blonde and they both turned their attention to Mr. Johnson who's starting rambling again about experiments. What didn't surprised Lexa and Clarke is their stool is literally beside each other and they don't mind how close they are at the moment. The others' stool is like one foot away from the one another, but it seems like it's different to them both.

It surprised Clarke how the subject went well with Lexa and how they really enjoyed each other company. Clarke could have swear she met Lexa before, but actually no, that's what the brunette said. It feels like they talked before already, but they didn't. It's weird because Clarke really felt how their conversation went easy flowing. Not that she's against of it, but she actually felt she could really be fast friend with Lexa Woods.

Clarke have time to get to know her though because the lunch is coming in another forty five minutes of Mr. Johnson rambling. Lexa and Clarke might be not listening anymore to Mr. Johnson because in both of their minds is the person beside of them, which is their own selves. How weird I'm having two points of views at the moment. Once in a while their shoulders will brush on one another and they will both gave a small gaze at each other and no words exchange knowing the other is saying sorry in those eyes. It's making them shiver, a good feeling.

Lexa on the other hand, she thought she will be awkward when she will be partnered with Clarke Griffin, but actually she didn't felt that way, not for a moment while they're doing their experiment. She's just relieved that the Clarke Griffin she knows, is the Clarke Griffin in true life. She adored Clarke in a long time already. By just hearing her name it can make Lexa's mind go to blur, no explanation, it just went that way. We never know.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

The bell rang out throughout the campus and Mr. Johnson said his farewells to his students, not leaving any work and they are all blessed because of it. The students gathered their things and head out of the room. Clarke and Lexa also did that and Lexa felt sick because they need to go separate ways. Lexa sighed and slumped down her backpack on her shoulder. She looked at the blonde beside her and gave it a small smile and it made Clarke frowned.

Lexa made her way towards the door but Clarke held her forearm. Lexa turned her attention to Clarke and eyed the blonde intently waiting for her explanation by stopping her movements.

"Come to lunch with me and my friends." Clarke blurted out and she saw Lexa smirk.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No! no, I mean no. How about let's see what it can lead us, I mean what? Why are you laughing!" Clarke struggled with her words and it she felt her cheeks reddening.

"I'm just joking Clarke. You're actually cute when you blush and I'm looking forward to that 'what it can lead us'." Lexa let a smirk spread through her features.

"I thought you were the study mode one! Why are you like this?! Oh my god." Clarke pouted and all Lexa wanted to do is leaned on and captured those beautiful lips. Lexa shook her head, No, she can't think that way. Clarke just gotten to know her this day, she should not feel that.

"I am, but when I partnered with you, you changed me already." Lexa's eyes widen of what she had just said and it's really embarrassing.

"I hope I changed you in a good way though. So would you like to join us in lunch?" Clarke pleaded Lexa with her looks and how can Lexa say no to that looks.

Lexa remembered she will meet up with Anya in lunch and sighed. "Clark-"

"Pretty please Lexa Woods." Clarke joint her hands together and stuck out her bottom lip looking directly through those green orbs. Lexa shook her head at the antics of the blonde.

"I got you hooked up already!" Lexa said trying to give hints about something to Clarke. In the blonde's mind she thought she already said that to someone. "And we're like friends in about two hours and you're here in front of me begging and pouting." Lexa chuckled.

Clarke stood straight this time and gave Lexa a smile, trying to hide the confuse feelings in her own about Lexa being someone she met already. "That makes you agree with me." Clarke said and tangled her right arm with Lexa's left arm. Clarke started to made their way in the cafeteria. Lexa can't argue anymore, _maybe Anya wouldn't mind eating lunch without me_ , she thought as she reached for her phone and typed a message telling her she would sit with Clarke Griffin and her friends. Anya replied something about being careful to her, but happy for her friend.

The duo walked across the cafeteria, tray of foods on their hands. Clarke saw Raven and Octavia already sitting in their usual table.

"We got company!" Raven wiggled her brows to Clarke who shook her head. Silently cursing Raven in her mind.

"Don't worry, I know Raven Reyes." Lexa whispered beside her.

"Good and not just her." Clarke and that's when Octavia turned her attention to the new comers.

"Oh! I know her, she's Lexa! From History right?" Octavia said and Lexa nodded. Actually Octavia and Lexa already spoken to each other because of the youngest Blake sometimes wanted some notes in the class.

Clarke and Lexa sat across the table, Lexa facing Raven and Clarke facing Octavia.

"I didn't know you have classes with each other." Clarke said as she curled the pasta in her fork and eat it.

"Of course you didn't know, you just known me for two hours Clarke." Lexa said and eat her food as well.

"Damn, this is a keeper Griffin. I like you even more Lexa." Raven smirked at Lexa as she pointed her fries towards the brunette across her.

"Raven, would you mind being civil for a moment and it's so rude of me…" Clarke turned her gaze to Lexa as she forgot to introduce her friends to Lexa. "So I just want it to be formal, but as you already know, Octavia the coolest Blake of all and Raven across you and this is Lexa, I'm partnered with her in chemistry." Clarke shrugged and turn her attention back to her food.

"That is really rude of you Griffin by calling Octavia the coolest Blake and you just calling me Raven only." Raven made a sound and Clarke just rolled her eyes. Raven turned her gaze to Lexa. "Anyways, I'm Raven and I think we share some classes, which are Math and I guess PE. What?" Raven looked at Octavia beside her who's giving her weird looks.

"We all share the same class in PE, you dumb ass. Forgive my mechanic friend beside me and Clarke's right I'm the coolest Blake." Octavia smacked Raven's shoulder and it made Clarke and Lexa let out a snort.

"They're normal people by the way." Clarke whispered to Lexa beside her as her friends started to bicker around.

"Don't worry I know, why are you friends with them again?" Lexa chuckled.

"I don't even know I guess I'm lacking of people telling them to shut the fuck up, in some moments. That's what they are, who knows." Clarke shrugged and Lexa giggled beside here. "You're cute." Did she just said that out loud.

"I'm starting to think you wanted to be friends to tell me 'shut the fuck up' and you already like me, how about, give me some ideas what's the real in those choices."

"Both." Clarke shrugged and still watching her friends bicker across the table.

"You like me then." Lexa said confidently.

"You like me." Clarke said pointing her fork to Lexa.

"Who said I like you Griffin?" Lexa challenged and turned her attention to Clarke beside her.

"You just said it? And again, I thought you were the study mode type."

"And again too, I told you, you changed me."

"See, I told you, you like me."

"You're not going to let me win this, are you?" Lexa smiled and Clarke returned it.

"Pretty much, so concede." Clarke raised her eyebrow and Lexa sighed.

"I surrender Griffin, maybe someday." _You'll know I like you_ , Lexa thought.

"Maybe someday what?" Clarke asked curiously and put down her fork down.

"Someday you'll know." Lexa shrugged and went back to her food and Clarke did the same.

"You know guys, Mr. Johnson was totally right making you both partners. The chemistry is real." Octavia said, Clarke and Lexa both lowered their heads because of the flushed of red in their cheeks.

"Blake you made them blushed!" Raven high fived Octavia beside her who gave her a smirk.

"Shut it you both!" Clarke groaned in her sit and Lexa just laughed. Clarke looked at the brunette beside her. "I can't believe you too!"

"What? Octavia said the chemistry is real." Lexa just shrugged.

"She's definitely a keeper, wait you know Anya right?" Raven asked and Lexa nodded. Raven's eyes lit up and moved beside Lexa, which made Clarke sit at the end of the bench.

"Good luck with that." Clarke grumbled on Lexa.

"Raven Reyes strikes again." Octavia shrugged and started to eat the rest of her food. It's not a foreign concept to Clarke and Octavia that Raven has this crush to the dirty blonde, named Anya. They can't blame Raven though, because Anya is really a great looking woman. Also it's not a foreign concept to any of them that Raven and Clarke are bisexual themselves and Octavia the straightest of them three.

Raven and Lexa immediately lost in the world where they talk about Anya and other things. Maybe Lexa is a little overwhelmed by Raven attacking her questions about her friend Anya. Clarke felt bad to Lexa because the brunette stopped eating the rest of her foods because the mechanic is really pinning her down by questions.

Clarke suddenly remembered something she reached her phone in her pocket, the unknown number, she frowned because since the day started commander still haven't texted her. Their last messages to each other were still last night telling each other goodnights. Lexa watched Clarke frowned beside her while looking at her phone and she knows why. Lexa let a hidden smile in her as she still listen to Raven beside her, asking is Anya a really geek one or something like that.

"What's up with the frown Griffin?" Octavia asked as she discarded the empty container of food in front of her.

Clarke was startled by Octavia's voice and looked at the brunette in front of her. "Huh?"

"What's up with the frown, now I got more curious. Spill it."

"Oh gossip. Lexa I'll get your number later, okay?" Raven said to Lexa who just nodded because it's Raven Reyes. Raven went to her abandoned sit beside Octavia and rested her arms on the table looking at Clarke. "We're waiting Griffin."

"What the hell you two." Clarke cringed at her friends antics.

"Actually three." Lexa shrugged beside her.

"Oh god, leave me alone?" Clarke asked rather than a statement.

"Can't do that Clarke, spill it before the bell rang."

"You know we won't stop until you say it." Raven said as a matter of fact.

Octavia and Raven were like thirteen years old so thirsty for the gossips around campus. Clarke turned to Lexa asking for help and the brunette made a yikes face. Clarke knew in that time she can't leave the cage in the moment, she sighed. The right time finally came, even Lexa is there and she just knows the brunette for two hours and many minutes. Clarke felt she can trust Lexa already.

"Remember when Finn and I broke u-" Clarke started but she was cut off by Raven

"Please don't tell me you're still not over that douche! I swear to god Griff-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Clarke hissed and turned to Lexa literally saying in her eyes 'I told you' "You too Octavia." Clarke said as she sensed her other friend will start talking too.

Her two friends just shut up, but looking at Clarke still waiting for her story.

"You may continue." Lexa offered and Clarke dipped her head.

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke acknowledged the brunette's humor and the two in front of her snickered but she ignored it. Definitely Clarke just found her match. "So yeah, Finn and I broke up and it's not the whole story so both of you can calm. It was when I was home after that thing happened. Someone texted me, an unknown number, we became friends since then." Clarke shrugged because that's all she needed to say because that's it.

"What's up with the frown then?" Octavia eyed Clarke curious in her eyes. That's when Clarke knew, that's not all she wanted to say.

"She still hasn't texted me since this morning." Clarke lowered her head and that's the frown again.

"Is it bad to feel weird, happy, and confuse at the moment?" Raven asked no one in particularly.

"Why?" Lexa asked back.

"Weird because Clarke has an anonymous friend, happy because Clarke got a new friend, and confuse because how can Clarke trust this anonymous." Raven says it all and she's actually right.

"I think her anonymous friend just want to help Clarke of whatever she can offer and let's not forget Clarke seems enjoying that anonymous' company. " Lexa shrugged as she tried to defend the anonymous.

"But it's so weird you know, you just know the person, wait Clarke, do you know her name?" Raven asked and Clarke shook her head. "That's what I'm saying. Clarke doesn't even know the anonymous' name. You shouldn't have friends with that person because as you said you don't know her. Your friend Raven speaking for your own good."

Clarke was about to say something, but Lexa cut her off. "Actually, what if the person just not wanting her mask to be unfold and maybe someday she'll tell Clarke who she is. Let's not just judge someone who's not here, shall we?" Lexa opened the bottle of water of hers on the table and drink from it.

The tension is building between Lexa and Raven as they stare at each other's eyes.

"This is what I call free show." Octavia smirked looking at the two brunette who's still holding their gazes.

"Cut it off Raven! I'm sorry but Lexa's right, that anonymous person was the only one who was there for me when the broke up happened. Except when you both said sorry the other day." Clarke doesn't want to hurt her friends that is why she added the last part.

"I understand that Clarke, but just stay out of trouble okay?" Raven sighed and covered her features by spreading that infamous Raven Reyes smirk. "God, I hate to see that frown on your face Griffin. I would think you miss that anonymous already." Raven joked and Clarke just nodded because she does.

"She missed her anonymous stalker!" Octavia laughed and Clarke smacked Octavia on the shoulder.

"And I agree with Raven this time Clarke, be careful with that anonymous stalker of yours." Lexa smiled as in ear to ear because of weird feelings inside her.

"Keep her Clarke." Raven said out of nowhere gesturing to Lexa before Clarke could say something the bell rang throughout the cafeteria. "I just saved by the bell. See you two later. I'll get your number later Lexa." Raven winked at Lexa who smirked. Raven leaned on to Lexa's ear. "You spoke like you're the anonymous." That is Raven's cue to leave and she dragged Octavia with hers. Lexa's eyes went wide but immediately masked it with her straight face, of course Raven's just joking.

"Bye guys! I'll get your number too Lexa!" Octavia bid her farewell immediately because she can't move by Raven's hold on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess that's the worst lunch you've ever witnessed." Clarke shook her head already regretting making Lexa came with her in lunch because of her friends, but actually happy Lexa already know her friends are that way. Maybe in the future it won't be a foreign concept to Lexa how they act with one another.

"I actually enjoyed it. Thank you for inviting me. I feel like we're all going to be fast friends, huh?" Lexa chuckled and stood up. She gathered her things and Clarke did the same.

They both made their way through the hall of the campus of Grounders High.

"We will all are going to be fast friends. Maybe in another time, bring Anya with you so Raven could shut up."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll get your number too okay? It's just not fair because Raven asked you first for it and I'm literally the first one you're friends of between the three of us." Clarke crossed her arms and huffed in frustration.

Lexa stopped in the middle of the hall which leads into separate ways, apparently Lexa will go right and Clarke will go left. They don't share the next subject and it sucks. "I'll give you my number first later. I thought I'm the geek one in here and I can't believe the popular girls want my number." Lexa smirked.

"Cut that smirk off your face, you're like Raven."

"Yes sir, so this is my way." Lexa looked at the right side of the hall.

"And that is my way." Clarke mimicked but looking at the left side.

"Mockery, I like that. I'll see you later then?" Lexa gave Clarke a small smile.

"You like me…" Clarke threw her arms on Lexa's shoulder and the brunette almost stumbled down but thanking god she got a hold on Clarke's waist. If people will looked at them they're like a gross couple in the middle of the hall saying good byes as if they won't see each other later. "I'll see you later cutie." Clarke broke the hug and planted a kiss on Lexa's cheek. It made the brunette froze up in her place, that's why she has not the chance to reply. Clarke left a wink to Lexa. Clarke made her way to the left side of the hall, smile on her face that Lexa couldn't see.

"You like me!" Lexa retorted and smirked.

"You like me, see you later cutie!" Clarke spat back but not turning around. Instead, she held out her right arm and made a peace sign.

"You're a dork!" Lexa tried again.

"As you are cutie!" It seems like this game won't end.

 _Challenged accepted cutie_ , Lexa thought. Lexa went to the right side of the hall and stopped in the corner. She reached out for her phone.

 _Commander: Hey Clarke! Sorry about earlier, I forgot to text you. I ran to some errands in school. I hope your day is amazing. Talk to you when you come home. Enjoy your day._

Sent.

 _Accepted Griffin_ , Lexa smirked to herself. Lexa glared at the left side of the hall and saw Clarke stopped walking, phone on her hands. Even the blonde is away meters away from her, she could feel Clarke is happy to see the text. Lexa hid her body on the corner before she got caught and that's when she made her way to her class and stuffed her phone back in her pocket, smile on her face.

Clarke in the other hand, smiled reading the text from the anonymous' person. She's definitely looking forward for later.

 _Clarke: I was starting to think you're ignoring me, but that's sweet of you by telling me. Also I got to tell you something about my friends and a new friend too. Talk to you later x_

Clarke really felt being close to this anonymous person and she doesn't regret any of the moments she's talking with her because she felt free. Clarke turned to her back and swear she saw a flashed of brunette, but when she blinked there is none. Clarke shook her head and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

This day is already great for her, meeting Lexa, telling her friends about the anonymous and definitely a later she's looking forward to. Oh and don't forget getting Lexa's phone number. Clarke was broke to her trance as the second bell rang throughout the hall, which means the classes are already starting.

"Shit!" Clarke cursed to herself, she's late again.

* * *

 _AND woah! Lexa, hi cutie! ;) And it revealed and it's too obvious c'mon don't fool ourselves. LMAO. AND I'm sorry, but I can't let Raven be paired with anyone, but Anya. DAMN MYSELF. But let me know what your opinion to ranya though._

 _DON'T GET CONFUSE HOW WILL LEXA GIVE HER NUMBER TO CLARKE IF SHE'S THE ANON AND OBVIOUSLY IF LEXA WILL DO THAT CLARKE WILL KNOW SHE'S THE COMMANDER. You never know, stay tuned.._

 _Leave anything a review, follow, or favorite. It's all welcome. See you all in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

The timeline started at September at first and in this chapter there will be a time jump, this is a heads up so you all won't get confuse.

As always tell me what you think by this chapter and criticize if it is a must to do it. I like reviews too, enjoy reading this chapter!xx

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 4**

A few months have passed, it's November, and it contained bitter sweet happenings. Two things that Clarke had been positive about is, she's been really fast friends with Lexa and her being really close to the unknown number at the same time. Sometimes, her friends would think Clarke have no time for them because the blonde could just stay all day on her bed texting the unknown number. In those times Lexa was super busy with her works in school and maybe something more. It's like Clarke had only been with Raven and Octavia in school and in some night out or really random times, there's Clarke for them.

Clarke and Lexa would hang out once in a while it's either in Clarke's house or in Lexa and Anya's apartment. Apparently, Lexa and Anya live in an apartment together, because they're like childhood friends and literally like known each other since they were little. Their parents agreed to it because they know their daughters are already responsible being in their own. Basically in those times Lexa already met Abby, truth to be told, Lexa felt like her soul being sucked down in the ground because of meeting Clarke's mother. She also learned that Clarke's father was already dead, which she really felt bad to Clarke, but Lexa know Clarke doesn't need sympathy and it was a long time ago.

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia already met Anya. Literally, Raven is like out of the world since then. The mechanic didn't tried anything, just some random flirting with the dirty blonde and all. It's Raven, but when it comes to Anya, she's all change and want nothing but happiness. All of them found new friends by one another.

Lexa giggled at the text messaged Clarke sent her about Raven freaking what should she wear to please a certain 'dirty blonde'. Apparently, Clarke is texting her as the commander, not Lexa. Lexa doesn't even know why they're getting ready, she doesn't have any damn clue.

 _Commander: Tell her to wear any band shirt top it with a leather jacket and ripped jeans. I may have never seen your friend, but I guess she'll look good in those._

Sent

Lexa remembered Anya rambling about how Raven look hot in ripped jeans and leather jacket, the bonus is if she'll really wear the clothes she suggested, the band shirt will kill Anya right in the corner. A buzz came in her phone.

 _Clarke: You're the best! She said thanks stranger and how about you let us see you. Oh and she wore a combat boots, I think she looks hot._

 _Commander: I remembered you once told me that your friend Raven is not pleased with you by friending with me. So, I'll just ignore the fact that you might be the one who added 'how about you let us see you' part. That just perfectly fit the whole outfit._

 _Clarke: I'll start to think you're a mind reader or something, okay. I'm the one who added that. I hate you._

Lexa chuckled at Clarke's antics, typical Clarke. Anya in the apartment flopped down next to Lexa and tried to peak in her phone.

"You know what privacy means right?" Lexa said and rolled her eyes.

"You know that you should tell her right?" Anya stated while she put her shoes on, definitely going out.

Lexa groaned, she knows that she should tell Clarke, but she's still not ready? "What if-"

"Cut the crap 'what if' line on me Lexa. Stevie Wonder himself could see both of you being all over each other."

"You know he's blind."

"That's the point! Even a blind man can see you and Clarke being more than friends." Anya throws her hands up when she was done with the lace of her shoes.

Lexa typed out another text to Clarke saying she got to go because of school works, but that's a true lie and Clarke knows it too.

 _Clarke: Enjoy doing your 'school work' and I guess I'll talk to you later then._

 _Commander: Sorry, bad air came and got turned upside down. I will talk to you later, stranger._

 _Clarke: You know I should be the one using that stranger line._

 _Commander: You have a point._

 _Clarke: Alright stranger in danger, I'll talk to you soon. X_

Lexa smiled at the last text and decided not to reply anymore because their goodbyes might take forever. Lexa locked her phone and threw in on the couch. Then she almost jumped seeing Anya standing on the corner, arm crossed and that stupid smirk plastered across her face.

"Jesus Christ Anya!" Lexa huffed in frustration.

"I'm totally not Jesus Christ and see you already forgot I'm right beside you because you're too busy texting Clarke as the 'commander' what even name is that." Anya chuckled and fixed her clothes.

"She came up with that, thank you very much. Where the hell are you going?" Lexa asked and crossed her legs on couch.

"Wow, changing subjects already, typical Lexa, how surprising." Anya said sarcastically and avoiding the flying pillow thrown towards her. She smirked because the pillow didn't hit her. Lexa stuck out her tongue and laughed. "And childish, we have a night out. You know you shou-"

"I'm not interested."

"You should come with us Lexa, you're blo-" Anya was cut off by a loud signal of a phone on the counter top.

Lexa stood up knowing it's her other phone. She checked it out and a messaged from Clarke.

 _Clarke: Hey Lexa! Tell Anya to hurry up because we're already here in the bar, a certain mechanic is already on the edge and you know what should Anya bring?_

 _Lexa: I'll tell her and what should Anya bring?_

 _Clarke: She should bring you! I don't want to be alone in here. Pretty please Lexa Woods, come with her!_

 _Lexa: Clarke…_

 _Clarke: Lexa…_

 _Lexa: Okay fine! I'll go. You owe me a drink._

 _Clarke: Of course hot stuff! See you in a bit ;) xx_

Lexa blushed by Clarke calling her 'hot stuff' the two of them are really flowing when it comes to flirting and that is noticed by Anya who just chuckled knowing it's Clarke who texted her.

"I'm coming with you." Lexa announced and Anya made a sound that made Lexa glare at her. "She also said Raven is on the edge." Lexa chuckled as she saw the creeping red up to the dirty blonde's cheeks.

"Hurry the hell up then!"

"Not my fault just saying this to me."

"Not our fault we've been told by a certain person that she's doing school works, which is a lie. Should I say, Clarke could say one word and you'll agree immediately? If that is not whipped, I don't know what it is." Anya shrugged and ducked seeing another pillow thrown to her. She avoided the pillow but wasn't aware there's another one, it hit her. "Get dress you whipped!"

Lexa laughed and raised her both hands in the air giving her best friend the finger as she walked towards her room. Lexa could not totally deny that Clarke could say a word and she'll do it right away.

"Good job having two phones you dumb ass! Tell her!" Anya shouted from the living room.

"Thank you and maybe someday!" Lexa closed her door and she heard Anya's laugh from the other side of the room. Having two phones really helped her situation, she won't get caught. That's the only thing she's certain of. _This is going to be a long night_ , Lexa thought.

 **CLEXARANYACLEXARANYACLEXARANYACLEXARANYA**

Lexa and Anya walked in the bar searching through the mass crowd and Lexa's eyes caught a certain flash of blonde in the bar stool with other two other woman. That's them, she tugged Anya's shoulder and pointed to the small bar. They made their way to the threesome and Lexa tapped Clarke's left shoulder and she went to the right side. Clarke knows her already, she whipped her head through her right side.

"I know you too well Lex!" Clarke smirked at Lexa. That smirk really sent jolts of feelings through Lexa's spine. Clarke threw her arms around Lexa's neck and nuzzled on the crook of the brunette's neck. "Glad you made it hot stuff." Clarke mumbled on her neck. Like their first hug, they almost stumble down, good thing Lexa could balance their weight together.

"I told you I will come, didn't I?" Lexa said and felt Clarke nodded on her neck. Lexa swear Clarke brushed her nose on her neck! Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, before anything could happen someone cleared their throat. Thank god!

"Oh shit!" Clarke immediately detangled herself away from Lexa's body.

"Yeah shit Griffin." Octavia quipped. Basically Lexa and Clarke just made a show to their three friends looking at them with those grin in their faces.

"I'm glad you kept her Clarke!" Raven smirked and Anya on her side just laugh.

"Leave a woman alone okay, I'm just glad Lexa's here." Clarke threw a wink at Lexa, who's thanking god her blush couldn't be seen by her friends because of the darkness in the place.

"Yeah right! Who wants to dance?!" Raven shouted and who agreed with her is Anya and Octavia only. Raven look at Clarke. "Tell her Clarke." Raven's gaze went to the other part of the room and Lexa didn't catch Raven's gaze but when their eyes met she could see poison in it. "Follow me you dirty blonde and our third wheel!" Raven Reyes is back again. Anya and Octavia followed Raven on the dance floor. Lexa saw Anya whispered something on Raven's ear and Lexa swear there's a blush in those cheeks. Anya gripped Raven's leather jacket and they just went to every beat of the music blasting through the room.

"I guess commander is right by Raven using those clothes." Clarke shrugged and turned her stool looking at the drink in her hands. A frown is evident in her face.

Lexa sat on the stool where Octavia was last on. Lexa watch as Clarke tried to drink the alcohol in her hands, but she knows if Clarke won't stop drinking, it won't help her. That's why she snatched the alcohol from Clarke's hand and she drank it in one swig, she felt the strong burn in her throat and almost cough. Lexa thought it wasn't that strong, but it's actually too strong. Clarke looked at her in disbelief, but was actually impressed by the action. "You owe me a drink." Lexa made a face and pointed the glass on Clarke. She put down the glass and looked at Clarke in the eyes. "Talk to me."

"I'm impressed Lexa." Clarke chuckled because she actually never thought Lexa can take the alcohol in one swig. "But that's my drink!" Clarke whined and giggled. The blonde is still sober though, maybe tipsy, who knows.

"We're even now, you made me go here, so that's your payment." Lexa shrugged and raised her brow waiting for Clarke to talk.

Clarke cleared her throat because she knows when Lexa's like this she can't get away. "I saw Finn…"

"Oh please tell me yo-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Clarke blurted out and that made Lexa shut up real good.

"Now, I'm really convinced you just want to be friends with me because you want to tell another person to shut the fuck up beside Raven and Octavia." Lexa is not mad about Clarke telling her that because once in a while Clarke can be real frustrated and just will blow those lines to you.

"You stayed, you dumbass!" Clarke laughed and lightly hit Lexa on the arm. "Just let me finish, kay?" Lexa nodded this time. "I saw him in here and keep eyeing me. It's weird you know, and yes I won't get back to him. He's just creepy and all. He got those eyes undressing me, gross!" Clarke cringed at the thought.

"Can't blame him though." Lexa shrugged and place her left arm on the counter looking at Clarke.

"Excuse me?" Clarke knows where this is going, but she feels like wanting to ride this side of Lexa. Clarke did the same and rested her right arm on the counter and also looking at Lexa. Finn is totally forgotten already.

"You look hot on your clothes. That black dress stopped above your knees really hugged your curves. Smoking hot heels and combined with your loose curls, I can't even form a word." Lexa smirked as she looked at Clarke directly in the eyes while saying every words.

Clarke clenched her jaw, definitely turned on by how Lexa described her outfit. Good thing she wore it and it's ironic because it's for Lexa. A thought came in Clarke's mind and she smirk. "You're so on Lexa." Lexa eyed her intently as Clarke stood up and offered her hand to the brunette. "May I have a dance with the hottest nerd in this place?"

"I don't know if I should be offended by the nerd statement, but you can." Lexa took Clarke's hand with her and they made their way through the dance floor. Random bodies bumped into them but they don't mind as they we're in the floor.

Clarke turned her body and put her arms around Lexa's shoulder. Lexa put hers on the Clarke's hips, as they sway on the beat of the song. Clarke has that predator look looking directly on Lexa's eyes. Clarke slowly run down her right hand on Lexa's exposed shoulder. Clarke leaned on Lexa's ear and smirk when she felt Lexa's gripped tighten on her hips and the brunette's breathe hitch. "You know you also look hot in that plain white v neck you're wearing…" Lexa felt her body shivered when Clarke's right hand traveled down her right side of her ribcage down to her toned stomach and then stopped just right the spot of her knotted plaid on her waist.

Lexa felt Clarke's mouth is literally on her earlobe. Then her body just came forward and collided with Clarke's. She let out a throaty moan, groaned, or frustrated air. That made Clarke gripped the plaid shirt on her waist, she's turned on. "This plaid just made it more damn hot…" The huskiness of Clarke's voice is really turning Lexa on.

"Clarke…" Lexa said more like a whimper.

"What is it hot stuff?" Clarke asked innocently as she toys with the loose knot of the plaid on Lexa's waist. They still are swaying through the music that became more sensual than ever. Lexa never thought a bar could be this so hot.

Nothing came out to her mouth, until. "God…" Lexa let out a word as Clarke changed her position slowly. Clarke abandoned the plaid and left a chaste kiss on under Lexa's ear. Clarke turned her body, that made Clarke's back is facing Lexa's front. That made Lexa's hands gripped on Clarke's waist. It's really getting hot in here.

Clarke grinded her body on Lexa's front who still can't believe what is happening at the moment. Lexa could feel Clarke's ass on her and damn that view on her neck. Clarke brushed her hair and put in on the left side. Looking at Lexa through her right side, Lexa licked her lips because it's getting dry. Clarke keep looking at her eyes with those piercing blue orbs. They just keep swaying through the sensual music, until it change into slow mode. Lexa thanking god up above, finally Clarke stopped grinding her ass on her. If that didn't end fast, Lexa wouldn't know if she could stop herself from capturing those lips of Clarke.

Then that's where they find their selves in their original position. Clarke's arms on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa's hands on Clarke's hips. The music is slow just like where in the movies, a couple is slow dancing, looking directly to each other's eyes, they are like that. Ocean blue meets the forest green. Clarke could swore there's a dagger look from the side of the bar, but she didn't care because it's just Finn. She won't let that boy ruin her night with Lexa.

The rhythm is so soothing, the people in the crowd found their selves on their partner's arms. Lexa in the other hand, smile shyly to the blonde in front of her. Everything just went too fast. One motion they were literally grinding with each other, actually that's Clarke and who is Lexa to say she didn't enjoyed it. Then right now they're slow dancing. It's not a foreign concept to Lexa that she grew feelings towards the blonde, but she doesn't want to risk it because Clarke had been a great friend, maybe a best friend if the blonde will acknowledge that.

Clarke's eyes are hooded with buzz and mostly happiness being able to be dancing with Lexa. Clarke smile to Lexa, there's no words exchange by one another. They can read each other like a book. They know that they just need to enjoy the time with each other's presence. Clarke stepped forward and leaned her face on Lexa's chest. Clarke could felt the sudden quick pace of Lexa's heart and she smile knowing she could make Lexa this way.

"Thank you for tonight Lexa." Clarke said as she tighten her hold on Lexa's neck. Lexa did the same on Clarke's hips, slowly drawing small circles on the blonde's back.

Lexa felt Clarke relaxed by the action she made that's why she kept going as they both slowly sway through the rhythm of the song. "You're welcome Clarke, thank you for inviting me." Lexa brushed the tip of her nose on Clarke's head and let it on the side.

If people will look at them, they will certainly think this two women tangled with one another, slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor are together, no doubt.

Clarke closed her eyes just concentrating to the sound of Lexa's heartbeat, which slowed down at the moment. "I know Anya already told you this, but it's not our fault you kept saying you have school works to finish on. It's Friday night and you have two days to do that nerd. But I'm glad you agreed going though."

"I guess you're right I still have two days. Can you believe Lexa Woods had been changed by the Clarke Griffin of the Grounder High?" Lexa said playfully and chuckled.

"Clarke Griffin added, Lexa Woods like it." Clarke said softly and Lexa just nodded.

"Will you remember any of this in the morning?" Lexa whispered on Clarke's ears.

"If you're talking about how I grinded on your body and right now I'm slow dancing with you. Then yes, I will remember it." That's the truth, it's a memory that can't be avoided by neither of them both.

"Good because I don't want to forget it." Lexa blush at her own words and felt Clarke's hands on her neck relaxed.

"Plus, I'm not even drunk Lex." Clarke added because she's really not.

"I still can feel the burn in my throat." Lexa chuckled softly.

"I'll make it better…" Before Lexa could say something Clarke kissed her throat and went back to her position on Lexa's chest. "Better?"

"Much." Lexa shivered, Clarke Griffin is definitely going to be the death of her.

In a distance, specifically in the small bar, there are Anya, Raven, and Octavia looking at the duo.

"How much do you guys want to bet when will they are going to realize they're so heart eyes for each other?" Raven asked and swig the purified water in her hands, she don't want to go home drunk.

"Last week of November." Octavia let out a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket, swaying it on Raven's face.

"During Christmas week." Anya put her left hand in her pocket still looking at the duo who's very much relaxed.

"I'd say New year. You two are cash in now, no turning back. They just need a little push." Raven smirked.

"If that bribing the DJ a ten dollar bill for a slow music is not enough and seeing the result with our own eyes, I might hit someone." Octavia said shrugging because her bet is much early than the both of her friends.

"I'm a genius Blake, what can I say?" Raven chuckled and Anya nudge her, they just laugh.

"Clarke is all over Lexa, it's too much." Anya made a face, but deep down happy for the both of them. She just wished that the both of them will realize it with their own.

"Lexa is so heart eyes with Clarke during the slow dance!" Raven pointed out and the two women beside her nodded. Then the music change into more upbeat tempo, they saw Clarke broke the tangled moment between her and Lexa. Clarke smiled shyly at Lexa who just smile back. The three of them saw Lexa whispered something on Clarke's ears and they see the duo is coming to their way.

"Oh shit!" Raven turned around immediately and the two followed suit.

"Act normal." Anya chuckled at her own words.

"Oh hey you two, how was the dance?!" Octavia flashed her bright smile to the duo that joins them.

Raven turned around like earlier. "Yeah pretty cozy in there Griffin." Raven smirked at her blonde friend who's holding Lexa's arm on the side.

"Cut it off you." Anya glared at the mechanic who just grinned.

"Thank you Anya and yes Raven pretty cozy because Lexa is actually a great dancer." Clarke smirked at Lexa who chuckled.

"I won't show my crap moves if I'm partnered with one of the greatest dancer in the place." Lexa quipped and Anya rolled her eyes by that.

"Well thank you partner." Clarke grinned and gave Lexa a chaste kiss on the cheeks. What is with Clarke giving Lexa a chaste kiss tonight. Lexa felt her blood raised up through her cheeks. The other three women made a gagging sound and Clarke laugh.

"You two are sickening me." Octavia said still making those gagging sound.

"You just need a man of yours Blake, too bad I already got my girl." Raven said and points at Anya being her girl who hid her blush.

"Who said we dated Reyes?" Anya snickered.

Raven eyes widen and maybe this is her chance to ask Anya out. "Well, would you mind?"

"Keep your a plus game, maybe I will." Anya shrugged and that made Raven grinned more.

"See that's how you do it Blake!" Raven said enthusiastically and the others just shook their heads.

"You're not the only one who got their girl Reyes." Clarke said out of nowhere and everyone looked at her. "Well, Ms. Woods here is my girl, dating or not. Right hot stuff?" Clarke winked at Lexa and the brunette felt her heart just miss a beat.

Before Lexa could be suck in by the ground, thank god Octavia beat her. "Can we go home! Bell will kill me." Octavia groaned.

"Yeah, use Bellamy as your excuse. Come on you guys, let's get home." Raven said and threw a grin to Lexa.

Raven was followed by Anya then Octavia. That leaves Clarke and Lexa. Clarke turned to Lexa.

"But you're my girl right?" Clarke smirked.

"Yeah sure Griffin." Lexa shook her head but plaster a smile in her features.

"You like it Lexa…" That's when Clarke left Lexa another chaste kiss on Lexa's cheeks. Lexa froze up in the place where she's standing because Clarke's lips gaze through to corner of her lips. She didn't even noticed that Clarke is already nowhere to be found. "Hurry up Woods! They're waiting outside." Clarke shouted from the bar's double door.

Before Clarke left the place she winked at Lexa and laughing exiting the bar when she saw Lexa ducked her head, obviously flustered by the blonde's actions.

* * *

The group went home with different cabs, after some bickering. They agreed in one term, Octavia went home with one of the cab. Anya told the group she'll take care of Raven, because she's a little bit drunk but not that much, they went to Anya and Lexa's apartment. Lexa didn't argued because Clarke offered her to stay the night in the Griffin's household. Good thing because it's weekends and Clarke told Lexa to forget about her school works for once. You know the rest, one word from Clarke Griffin can already convince Lexa to say yes.

The journey to the house is quiet but not the awkward quiet. In some point they will steal glances to each other and smile politely. Lexa couldn't help but think if she's going to explode in any minute, because for god sake, it's Clarke Griffin. The girl she's liked since the year started and don't forget, Clarke is the one she's texting as the commander. To speak the truth, Lexa really want to tell the blonde everything, but she keeps thinking the horrible outcome.

Lexa was broke in her stance by the cab stopping in front of the Griffin's house. She stopped Clarke by paying the fee and she's the one who paid the man. They both walked into the house as Clarke opened the door.

Lexa was about to go to the living room to sleep on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked Lexa with confusion in her eyes.

"Going to sleep on the couch?" Lexa shrugged.

"You're going to sleep in my room!" Clarke stated obviously.

"But-"

"No buts Woods."

"Okay." Lexa said politely and followed Clarke to the journey up to her room. Not that it's the first time she'll go to the blonde's room, but it's the first that she'll sleep in the room. Yes, they hang out, but Lexa made sure she goes back to her and Anya's apartment before the night is over. Let's just say Lexa is dying in the inside because she'll be sleeping beside Clarke. She's fine.

Clarke let Lexa to use her spare clothes. They both went to shower, Lexa first, when she went out from the shower. She saw Clarke laughing at her.

Lexa look at herself, a sweatpants, a decent shirt, and her discarded clothes in her other hand. Nothing is wrong with her right? "What?"

"Nothing." Clarke tried to stopped herself from laughing but she just couldn't and that's why she burst into laughter again.

"Okay Griffin, spill it." Lexa said as she put her night's clothes on the chair.

"You just- the shirt… It's so small to you!" Clarke giggled because the shirt Lexa's wearing is a little too small for the brunette. Clarke could literally see Lexa's toned stomach and damn Lexa has a good body. That's just a peek, what if it's the whole thing. Clarke stopped her giggling by that thought and blushed.

"You planned this!" Lexa teased the blushing blonde.

"Nope, I did not." Clarke stood up from her bed and gathered the clothes she's going to wear for the night. She stood up in front of Lexa. "You can sleep now, I might take a while to get rid of the night."

"Okay." This time Lexa is the one who played, she kissed Clarke on the cheeks and the brunette saw Clarke's eyes widen. She leaned on to whisper something on Clarke's ear "Just don't get rid of the night with me." Lexa smirked and left a gaping Clarke standing on the door.

"You're an evil!" Clarke shouted and Lexa just shrugged.

"Go now you goof, the bed is waiting." Lexa winked and that made Clarke blushed, form what? From the wink or from the statement? Maybe both, holy shit! Is Lexa flirting with her? Oh god, she needs to get out of the room, fast.

"Sleep now hot stuff." Clarke said not taking away her gaze from the hallway. Good thing Lexa couldn't see the things she made Clarke feel by the actions. Clarke closed the door behind her, not waiting for Lexa to reply.

This shower will take as long as it will.

Probably almost an hour had past, Clarke left the shower. She put her clothes and Lexa's to the washer, she'll get it in the morning. When she opened the door of her room, a smile plastered on her face.

Lexa lying on her bed, sleeping peacefully, with that cute small smile on the corner of her mouth. Clarke leaned on the door, arm crossed, she admire the brunette for a minute or two. She let a smile through her mouth. God Lexa looks so beautiful, Clarke thought. She couldn't even deny it. Clarke sighed and closed the door softly. She's wearing her favorite pajama and an oversize shirt, this should have been the one she let Lexa borrowed. Well at least Lexa looks cute with the shirt she's wearing.

Clarke join Lexa on the bed and for a minute she doesn't know what to do, the instinct just kicked in, she leaned on and kissed Lexa's temple. She's about to freak out when Lexa stirred, but what shocked her is Lexa reached for her and the small smile on her mouth twitched and made it wider. Still sleeping, Clarke couldn't help but lost in the brunette's arms. Clarke wrapped her right arm on Lexa's shoulder and she felt Lexa nuzzled on her neck. Do friends do this? Clarke just shook her head and closed her eyes.

She don't need to freak out, it's just Lexa's arm around her waist, Lexa's face on her chest, and Lexa's leg on one of her leg. This is just Lexa, yup just Lexa. The Lexa that Clarke grew huge feelings, feelings could flapped the butterflies in her stomach. Yup, she will definitely have a great night sleep.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke said softly and a hummed on her chest. Lexa Woods is definitely the death of her, in a good way.

* * *

 _Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did enjoyed writing it._

 _And hey! Finn, if you guys thought he'll be out of the picture, nope. I have plans for him._

 _Who's side are you in? Raven? Anya? Or Octavia? I already got my side, the one who will win the bet ;) I will give Octavia a happy ending, poor the coolest Blake :) tell me what you think by this chapter and if you have any concern just leave a review or simply pm me._

 _I just love Clarke giving Lexa random kisses okay, forgive me. Stay tuned for the next chapter!x_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

Well you guys thanks for the reviews and everything. I appreciate it and I hope you'll like this chapter! As always please let me know what you think of this :)

There's a flashback, just a heads up.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 5**

Seems like a normal day, it was the end of the classes in Grounder High and which means that is their cue to leave the premises. Clarke is waiting for Raven and Octavia outside of the campus. Her right foot is leaned on the wall and the other is balancing her weight. Clarke's arms were crossed, literally impatient waiting for her best friends. Raven and Octavia should have been there for like ten minutes ago and she still haven't see any marks, hell any shadow, by the two.

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and just feel the breeze of the air hitting her face. A smile creeped on her features as the thoughts of Lexa and her waking up last week, on her bed and the brunette on her arms. Clarke was the first one who woke up that time and it was satisfying as hell. The happenings made her smile non-stop. It's Lexa of all the people in the world. How can she not be so happy by that, right? The brunette is so warm and all, she just love the feeling having Lexa on her arms.

 _Last Saturday…_

 _Where are you right now? Somewhere warm, safe? Next to someone you love._

 _Light from the sun hits Clarke's face as it set, at first she didn't bothered to move because of afraid to wake the brunette up on her arms, a peaceful sleeping brunette. It was amazing for Clarke being able to wake up by the natural light coming from outside of her window and not by an annoying device that you could throw if you ever wanted to. She do admit that she is not a morning person, but suddenly she is now, maybe just this time. Who to thank by that? The person beside her._

 _Where is she right now?_

 _On her bed, with Lexa on her arms, and feeling safe by the brunette's presence with her. Just by that she could feel the real connection by a person, not just platonically, but a real connection, with Lexa._

 _Somewhere warm…_

 _Clarke's eyes were still closed as she hears the steady breathing of Lexa and hers. Does body heat considered as warm? If yes, the she indeed feels warm. Warm, where Clarke could really feel something more than warm. Clarke started to draw lazy circles on Lexa's back as she felt the brunette relaxed by her touch. Her head is well rested on her pillow, the sleep last night was a real joy ride. Not a bumpy one, she didn't felt the coldness, she didn't felt the lack of presence she needed. She felt warm, the longing part of her for someone that she finally got, with Lexa._

 _Somewhere safe…_

 _Lexa on her arms, knowing the brunette is actually a good fighter, maybe, definitely she felt safe. But if you would ask Clarke of what is the real definition of safe in the moment, her only thoughts are, being safe with someone you really cared about. She do care about Lexa like really 'overwhelming real quick' care. Definitely not the right thoughts for your friend, but an exemption, with Lexa._

 _Next to someone you love…_

 _Yes, Clarke do love Lexa… as a friend right? Do friends do this kind of stuffs? Lexa's arm is still on her waist, the brunette's face is still on her chest, and that is just the exact position they were last night. Does Clarke regret any of it? Including the happening in the bar? No, that's what she thought. Lexa is a great friend to her, if she could, she would like to know the other turns in their 'relationship'. Clarke remembered their first meeting where Lexa would like to see where they can go, the meaning is where both of them can go with their limit. Clarke would like to try that, with Lexa._

 _Clarke couldn't do things like holding Lexa's hands or kiss her? Clarke squeezed her eyes as if it's still not closed, by her thoughts. Why is she thinking about these things with Lexa, she shouldn't think this way. But can you blame a woman with her friend tangled up with her body and on her bed. Clarke couldn't even think about anything. She just knows Lexa could be more in her life, but would they both want that?_

 _Lexa slowly nuzzled her face on Clarke's neck. Clarke felt herself smiling by that, she just hopes Lexa would not regret any of this when she finally woke up._

 _Clarke opened her eyes and slowly detangled her arm from Lexa's body. Making sure not to wake the brunette up, after a few groan and mumbles, Clarke successfully got out from Lexa's hold. She slowly laid down Lexa's head on the other pillow. Then she distanced herself a little, to have a great view from the sleeping brunette in front of her._

 _Clarke stretched her right arm and rested her head on it. She does look so beautiful, so peaceful. What should I do? Clarke thought. Without a warning from her own self, her free hand just go with the flow and tugged a locked of hair behind Lexa's ear. She let the back of her fingertips to caressed the side of Lexa's face. Is it amazing to know you could look at someone for a moment and be mesmerized right away, like they could take your breath away?_

" _You know it's creepy being watched on while you sleep." Clarke froze up by Lexa's voice and immediately snatched away her hand from Lexa's face. Holy shit! This is embarrassing, Clarke thought._

" _I'm not watching you!" Clarke defended and felt her blood runs through her cheeks, definitely blushing. She just hopes Lexa won't see it._

" _You're cute when you blush." A smile plastered on Lexa. God, that smile just melt Clarke's soul._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." This is what Clarke's afraid of. Lexa could literally feel everything in her surroundings, total geek human being._

" _I know you Clarke…" Then Lexa's right eye opened slowly peeking through the blonde in front of her. Lexa's breathe hitched in her throat and her mouth been suddenly dry. She's looking at a blonde goddess in front of her. The illuminating natural light coming from the sun really caught the hues of blues in Clarke's eyes. Lexa finally opened her other eye and she swear she never saw much more beautiful than Clarke before. She might have been staring long enough because she saw Clarke's eyes relaxed and the blonde smile shyly at her, she returned it._

" _Good morning hot stuff." Clarke said and grinned to hide her amazement by the way Lexa look at her._

" _Well, good morning to you too beautiful." Lexa's eyes widen by the realization of her chosen word. Holy shit! She just said Clarke is beautiful, well she is though and she can't take that back._

" _Very direct Lexa, you surprise me." Clarke laughed and that the sound Lexa would like to hear for the rest of her life._

" _You've seen nothing at all Clarke." This is the times where they can flirt freely and they aren't being awkward with one another because they know it's their human nature. Lexa smirked and copied Clarke's posture. She settled her arm and leaned her head on it._

" _Let me see then." Clarke raised her brow challenging Lexa, looking directly to the green orbs like the green nature forest. She's actually amazed how Lexa's eyes can just blend in with every color in her surroundings. It's like astonishing thing that eyes could do._

" _I would…" Lexa hanged on for a moment, definitely wanting Clarke to die in anticipation._

" _Come on, hot stuff, don't let me hanging." Clarke pursed her lips._

" _I would, if you make me a breakfast first." Lexa said half joking and half serious._

" _I hate you." Clarke smack Lexa's arm playfully._

" _Hey! What was that for?" Lexa stuck her bottom lip as she rubbed her arm._

" _You're such a drama queen." Clarke said and got up from the bed to make a breakfast for Lexa._

 _Lexa sit up and crossed her legs. She watched Clarke tied up her hair into a messy bun, still looking gorgeous and she needs to add hot. "You like me being drama queen."_

" _Who said that? And who said that I like you?" Clarke crossed her arms._

" _Me, Lexa, your amazing greatest frend, and you do like me. Who would even watched someone sleep?" Lexa shrugged and jokingly thought for a moment. "Well you." Lexa chuckled._

" _You got me there Woods," Clarke leaned on and Lexa needed to contain herself from looking down the good view in front of her. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. Clarke is looking directly in her eyes and damn that Griffin smirk, she knows Lexa too well. "I got to give you that, you are a cuddly person and you are so cute when you're sleeping." Before Lexa could protest, Clarke kissed her cheeks._

 _Lexa swear Clarke lingered her lips a little longer on her cheeks!_

 _Lexa was frozen up and didn't even realized that Clarke is already at the door. "Stop freezing up every time I kiss you Lexa and get your ass up already. We will make ourselves breakfast." Clarke winked at her and left the room._

" _Why do you hate me so much?!" Lexa shouted and laughed. She stumbled down on Clarke's bed as she heard laughter from the outside. She stayed on the bed for a moment, slowly remembering how she cuddled up with Clarke's body and the happenings at the bar. This is going to be a long day and she really do need to finish her school works, for real this time._

 _Present…_

Clarke's smile grew wider when the thought of Lexa being horrified by seeing Abby that morning. Abby was not shocked to see Lexa in there house, but seeing her daughter's clothes on Lexa's body. She immediately assumed stuffs, but the two women obviously denied it because it wasn't true at all, well Lexa mostly. Lexa was really horrified and dying because of embarrassment. Of course, the Griffins just laugh at her. Abby joined both of them by eating their breakfast and when they were done. Lexa went home in Clarke's clothes and gathered her clothes from last night. Thanking and promising Clarke that she'll returned the borrowed clothes to her. Clarke insisted to drive Lexa home that day and Lexa could, obviously, not say no to Clarke.

God knows what happened in Lexa and Anya's apartment. There's this one example though, full of teases and its Clarke's lost she will never know about it.

"Hello there gorgeous."

Clarke cringed as she heard that voice, that voice that she doesn't want to hear again. But the world hates her. She opened her eyes and rolled it as she saw the person in front of her. Finn.

"What do you want?" Clarke spat out the words out of her mouth. She straighten her body up and ready to leave.

"Woah Clarke, slow down, would you?" Finn stopped her from moving by blocking her body.

"Get the hell away of my way." Clarke hissed.

"Already changed princess? Did you miss me?" Finn smirked and totally looked like an asshole.

"You wish!" Clarke said and a little uncomfortable of how close Finn is standing in front of her. He's literally not minding the uncomfortable look in Clarke's face. He just stepped another foot and Clarke put her arms around herself. She can't move because she is cornered on a wall, for god sake! Where the hell is Raven and Octavia when she needs them!?

Finn caressed Clarke's face and the blonde immediately jerked away from his touch. "Oh, that's offensive Clarke. The last time I know you really want to touch me all day. Don't you want it anymore?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Clarke shouted. Anger, scared, and nervousness is flowing through her. This is the times where she felt vulnerable.

"I just want to see you it's not that big of deal." Finn flashed his infamous smile that Clarke used to like, but now it feels like the ground wants to suck her alive.

"I would say this once again. What. Do. You. Want." Clarke clenched her jaw and let her arms hanging on the side. Her fists were already balled, in case of needed to attack.

"Oh nothing much, I saw you and the girl the other night in the bar. You seemed pretty cozy with one another, is she your fuck buddy?"

"Her name is Lexa and fuck you for saying that you asshole!" Clarke defended Lexa, of course she will. How Finn could say that, how dare he! "If you won't let yourself drag your body out of here in any moment, I swear to God you will regret it." Clarke's breathe became heavy, every fall of her chest, every glare she's giving Finn right now is literally saying 'I want to kill you'.

Finn caressed his hair and chuckled. "What will you do then?" Finn challenged.

Before Clarke could say another word…

Someone tapped Finn's shoulder and he whipped his body to the unknown person who tapped him. "This would happen." Before he could say anything, his face is met by a striking fist.

Clarke's eyes widen as she watched Finn's body stumbled down the ground. She watched as Finn couldn't believe what just happened. He touched his lips and winced. He looked at his fingers and saw blood on it. He looked at the intruder and furious in his eyes is truly scary but pathetically funny for Clarke. "Who do you think you are?!" He shouted angrily.

"Lexa? I thought you know me and who the fuck do you think you are by harassing Clarke. It's clearly she feels uncomfortable with you even from a distance, asshole." Lexa spat the words, trying to contain herself from striking the guy once again.

Of course it's Lexa. Clarke felt herself smiling by Lexa defending her, but shook her head. She needs to get Lexa away from Finn immediately. By the shaking body posture of Lexa, she knows the brunette could explode any time soon. She held Lexa's forearm and her free hand caressed her back. "It's okay Lexa, come on now." Clarke whispered on Lexa's ear, soothingly so Lexa would relax. Clarke felt Lexa won't budge in because if looks could kill, Lexa already killed Finn by dagger look she's giving the guy.

Finn stood up from the ground and smirked. "I see, she is your girlfriend now Clarke. You already moved on from me so fast?"

"Fuck off Finn!" Clarke hissed and really trying hard to contain the fuming brunette on her side, still holding Lexa firmly. Not minding his words at all.

"Why the fuck do you need to be so self centered!?" Lexa was about to step another foot towards the guy and ready to lunged herself to him.

"What the hell are you doing here Collins!?" Raven rushed towards the trio with Octavia in tow. The two women also held Lexa's body, the brunette is really strong.

"Four versus one, I think I could manage." Finn wiped his dry blood beside his mouth.

"Get the hell out of here Finn!" Octavia said angrily, if she could really kill the boy right now she would, not just her though.

In everyone's shocked, someone held Finn's collar. The person dragged Finn away from the group and pushed him, he just stumbled. Giving himself and the group a good distance and away from Lexa. "If I ever saw you again talking to Clarke, Lexa is not the only one who's going to punch you."

Finn eyes widen as he look at the person in front of him. He could see fuming in the person's eyes. He straightens his posture. "We're not done yet princess." Those words made Clarke cringed and Lexa really wanted to get out of the three women's hold and give Finn another punch. "Whatever." Finn walked away and fixed the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

The people who are holding Lexa waited until Finn disappeared from their sight before they release their hold on her. They all sighed as there's no shadow of Finn is evident, they finally released Lexa. But Clarke still held Lexa's forearm.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked softly looking directly to her favorite green orbs. She felt Lexa's stiffed body finally relaxed a little. She caressed Lexa's shoulder and waiting for Lexa to gain her normal self.

Lexa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a moment. She released a breathe and opened her eyes. Lexa immediately saw the concerned look in Clarke's eyes. She nodded and smiled. "Yes I am." Then she remembered what Finn did to Clarke. She traveled her eyes and hands on Clarke's arms and face, checking if he hurt her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear to go-"

Clarke chuckled and stopped Lexa's hands from inspecting her if she was hurt. "I am fine Lexa and that's because you came. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I saw him cornering you and saw the look in your eyes of how uncomfortable you were. I – I got worried that he'll hurt you that's why I rushed towards here, oh my god! I punched him. I should have beaten the crap out of him!" Lexa rambled and her hands were everywhere while she's talking.

"Shut the fuck up!" Clarke shouted and that made Lexa stopped.

"I'm sorry." Lexa said and blinked a few times. Clarke should stop doing that to her, she's getting scared, as in for real.

"I'm fine Lexa and I'm mad at you." Clarke crossed her arms, but has that obviously joking face.

"What why?!" Lexa shrieked.

"I was about to punch him!" Clarke huffed playfully and chuckled.

Lexa was about to say something, but as always someone need to cock block her.

"Okay, as much I enjoy watching you both argue with a non-sense matter. I think we should go now." Raven made a gagging sound.

"You two are gross and Clarke you should be more careful when Finn is around okay? He said he's not done with you, good thing Lexa came here before us." Octavia said.

"I was waiting for both of you, you know that right? And we're not gross." Clarke said and giggled.

"Whatever. If I'll ever see Finn near you again I'll be the one will punch him that time. Good thing Anya came when he can't clearly understand the meaning of 'get out', you look so fine." Raven winked at Anya who just chuckled.

"I should have thrown him on the floor, but thought Lexa's punch were enough." Anya shrugged.

"No, my punch was not enough." Lexa said firmly.

"Alright, how about let's all calm down for a moment." Clarke suggested and everybody looked at her. "Guys, I am fine and thank you for being there for me. Especially you, Lexa and Anya…" Raven and Octavia was about to protest but Clarke gave them a glare. "You guys just held Lexa, so you both can shut up, but I appreciate it. Lexa is really strong." Clarke chuckled.

"Yes she is." Octavia said.

"Damn Woods, you got some guns." Raven smirked.

Instead of a blushing Lexa, she smirked. Anya shook her head knowing her friend's head might get big by those compliment, but she do admit Lexa really did what was right. She defended Clarke. She knows what Lexa's feelings towards the blonde and that made it clearer to her that Lexa really cares about Clarke. She knows Lexa is in good hands as Clarke will be with Lexa, if ever.

"Shows over, bring yourselves back in your houses before my friend's head explode." Anya clapped her hands together and the others chuckled.

"Way to ruin my fun Anya." Lexa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Lexa's striking. Come on guys, I need to go home." Clarke said and tugged Raven and Octavia's arms.

"Please be careful Clarke." Lexa told Clarke who nodded and smiled at her. Lexa looked at Raven and Octavia. "Make sure she's fine okay?"

"Yes Captain!" Raven salute at her.

"Will do Lexa, don't worry." Octavia assured her. Lexa nodded to them. A bus finally stopped in front of the gate of Grounder High.

Lexa and Anya watched as the trio hoped on the bus. Clarke gave Lexa a last glance, soft messaged from her eyes saying thank you again. Lexa waved her hands towards Clarke and the automatic door finally closed. The duo watched as the bus went away from the opposite direction of their way.

"You got a bruised knuckle Lexa." Anya pointed out.

Lexa looked at her reddening knuckle and just shrugged. "I punched Finn, it's worth it."

"You did the right thing." Anya patted Lexa's shoulder and she started to walk towards the parking lot and Lexa followed her.

"I still think you should have thrown him on the floor." Lexa said.

Anya chuckled. "You're savage Woods."

"I'm not the only one Frost."

"I do agree." Anya opened the driver's door and hoped on it.

Lexa also got in the car and stayed silent. No words exchange by the duo. Lexa felt her phone buzzed, thinking Clarke might texted her. Then when she saw it was from Raven.

 _Raven: Hey Lexa, I just want to say thank you for defending Clarke from Finn. I know you really want to kill him. The feeling is mutual by the way. We are still in the bus and she's taking a short nap and don't worry she is fine. So yeah, tell Anya I said hi! Yeah, that's all whatever._

Lexa chuckled by the mechanic's text, typical Raven.

 _Lexa: Just take care of her and I just did what was right._

Lexa sent the messaged and put her phone back in her pocket. She told Anya Raven said hi and the dirty blonde just shrugged. Lexa leaned on the car's window and sighed. She just felt good because she was there in the right time and Finn didn't hurt Clarke in any possible way. She knew she's going to explode if he did. She just hopes Clarke will be fine and all. That's all she wants, Clarke being okay. Lexa cares about Clarke.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Lexa is half way done in her essay for her History class. She's been doing the essay for an hour and she's getting bored. She knows she can continue it later and the essay is actually easy. She stopped writing from the pad paper and put down her pen. She reached out for her other phone and smiled. She knows what she'll do.

Lexa got up from the chair and stumbled down her bed. She rested her back on the head boar of her bed and started to type a text in her phone.

 _Commander: Hey Clarke! How was your day?_

Lexa asked the usual but she know she needs to be the 'commander who knows everything' she'll do that. After a few seconds she felt her phone vibrate.

 _Clarke: Shitty, how was yours?_

 _Commander: I got to guess at that Clarke, did your ex-boyfriend cornered you earlier? Mine is usual, by the way._

She knows everything.

 _Clarke: I'm not surprised you know about that and it still creeps me out. But yes, he did. I'm really pissed at him by that and also saying crap stuffs._

 _Commander: Should I give him a punch like your savior did?_

Okay, Lexa didn't know about the 'crap stuffs' that Finn said. Maybe it's about the girlfriend thing, she was stopping herself from smiling by that earlier. Good thing her anger was containing herself by doing it.

 _Clarke: That was Lexa, the girl I was talking about with you. Yes, she did punched him. I was about to do that because he's saying shit things about her. She beat me to it, anyways, you should do the same, maybe when we meet first._

Lexa's brows raised by that, Finn was talking shit about her. If she'll ever see him again, probably she'll punch him harder than the last time.

 _Commander: If I were Lexa, I beaten the crap out of him._

 _Clarke: You're like my friends they really want to beat him. If a punch and being thrown and stumbled is not enough, maybe death is the next._

 _Commander: I like the sound of death Clarke._

 _Clarke: You're a savage._

 _Commander: As I was told._

 _Clarke: Well whoever told you that, we might get along._

 _Oh you both did get along,_ Lexa thought, because it was Anya who told her not long ago.

 _Commander: Maybe who knows though?_

 _Clarke: You know._

Lexa remembered she has an essay to finish on. She sighed, it's been good talking with Clarke.

 _Commander: Indeed and I know you will hate me by this but I kind of need to go._

 _Clarke: What is it now?_

 _Commander: Essay for History._

 _Clarke: Okay then, I as well, has homework need to get done. I guess I'll talk to you when we're both free?_

 _Commander: We will talk soon Clarke. Please tell Lexa I thank her for saving you, okay?_

 _Clarke: Good luck with your work and I will!_

Lexa decided not to reply by that. She put her phone on the table and she went to her chair earlier. Lexa heard a pop messaged by her other phone. She reached out for her bag and got it. It's from Clarke, how surprising, she chuckled.

 _Clarke: Lexa! I want to invite you over in the weekends. Before you say no, maybe you'll say that because you are Lexa, but anyways you need to go. You still need to give my clothes back. So yeah? The commander said thank you by the way._

Lexa shook her head, of course she can't say no to Clarke. Then another message came.

 _Clarke: And I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier. You really are amazing and Woods, if you'll say no, I'll hunt you down. It's just a night out between us._

 _Lexa: Okay, Griffin I will go. If that will make you happy and what I did earlier, is me protecting my friend. I just hope you are fine and there better be foods on Saturday. So don't hunt me down anymore._

 _Clarke: Yay! Can't say no to me Woods ;) There will be foods and movies hot stuff! I got to go now because works. I just beat you by excusing Lex! Take that! Bye! X_

Lexa didn't bothered to reply, again. She put her phones beside together on the table. She went back doing her essay. Clarke's on her thoughts and about their 'night out' together on the weekends. It's Wednesday, two more days won't hurt her. Her essay got really good because of Lexa's motivation, she got to thank Clarke by that.

She looked at the bandaged knuckles of her, all worth it, for Clarke. Just one more note to herself, if she'll get trouble with Finn again, she needs to punch him harder next time.

* * *

 _So yeah, that happened. Full of fluff at first and been a wild ride in a moment, but ended it with a nice thing. Come on, guys forgive me._

 _Night out? Well, stay tuned by that. I'll make it good, I hope though. By the way, we are half through the story and we're about to end._

 _Let me also know what things you want to see for the future chapters though. More of Raven? Octavia? Anya? Or Ranya? ;) or anything though, I will try to make it happen._

 _So yeah, please let me know what you think by this chapter! Thank you for the people who are still reading this. Please let me know what you think of this okay?_

 _(The 12 Monkeys preference of "Where are you right now?..." Is not MINE. I just made is as a preference. You all should check "12 Monkeys" out it's amazing.)_

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks! x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

Guess who is back from being in a writer's block in like a month? Yup, it's me. I finally finished writing this chapter and I think six or seven chapters left. I hope there are still people reading this. By not updating in like, a month, I swear this chapter is kind of great and A REALLY LONG ONE, above nine thousand words and twenty five pages.

Y'all please leave a review, follow, or favorite. It means a lot for me. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 6**

As Friday night came, Lexa is practically freaking out and all over her room trying to get ready. In the next morning she needed to be in the Griffin's household and she's still not packed. When Clarke invited her for a sleepover or it could be called as a night out, whatever. She's been literally nervous, but it's just Clarke, for god sake.

Anya is no help at all, her friend keeps teasing her about sleeping with Clarke beside her and yes, Anya still teases Lexa about her spending the night last weekend with the blonde. All Lexa could do was smile, blushed, laugh and angry, in a good way. She can't also blame Raven and Octavia for also teasing her about t when Clarke wasn't around in some times.

She sometimes wonders if her feelings towards Clarke were that too obvious. Anya knew about it, but Raven and Octavia? Probably sensed some vibes of it, but Lexa will never know. Feelings, yes, Lexa finally sucked t up and admitted to herself that she likes Clarke. But she is a Woods, her mind doesn't work that much with positive.

Like right now, she's in her room and tossing clothes over her back when she felt it's not appropriate to bring tomorrow.

"Anya!" Lexa called out for her friend as she put more clothes in her backpack.

"What Lexa?" Lexa looked at Anya and frowned. Her friend is just standing there, arm crossed and not helping her at all.

"Help me, what the fuck?" Lexa stated as she huffed in annoyance to her friend. "Never mind, I'm almost done." Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Didn't know your mouth could be dirty at times and please don't roll your eyes at me again." Anya chuckled because Lexa only curse when she's either nervous or angry and maybe in some other times that she didn't want someone to know. She still didn't move an inch.

"Didn't know you could be a jerk." Lexa retorted as she shows Anya two sweatpants, a grey and a black one. "Which one?" Lexa raised her brows.

"Don't call me a jerk again and just bring the two please." Anya said as Lexa put the sweatpants in her bag and closed the closet. "Why the hell there's a mountain of clothes on your bed and why the hell the drawers of your cabinet are all open." Anya pointed at the closed one cabinet. "Well that was closed."

Lexa stood up as she zipped up her bag, finally she's finished packing her stuffs after hours. "Remember Clarke invited me to her house." Lexa said as a matter of fact. She set aside her bag on the corner of her nightstand. She walked towards her bed and gathered her clothes to put it back where it belongs.

"I do remember and it's just for two days." Anya said and she finally did something good, she helped Lexa to put back her clothes in the drawers.

"Two long days Anya!" Lexa clenched her jaw and looked at her friend.

Anya shut the drawers closed and look at Lexa. She never seen Lexa this nervous before except the time when she was fifteen and the brunette told her she likes girls. Of course, Anya always knew it. That was also the time when she outed herself to Lexa. They both accepted their one selves and their friendship become stronger than ever.

No feelings attached, they both have different taste in women and they just see each other as friends that have a sister bond. Sometimes they argue about silly things like, who's hotter of some of their favorite actresses, then eventually they will come into realization that both of their bets were all hot. They aren't just geeks, they also had a great childhood.

"Lexa look at me." Anya told her friend, but Lexa won't meet her eyes. "I swear to god Woods, if you won't look at me right now, I will smack you."

That made Lexa whipped her head and looked at Anya directly in the eyes, real fast.

Anya stepped forward and reached out for Lexa's hand. She took it with her own. "Who's Clarke for you?"

"Wha-" Lexa has that confusion in her eyes as she was cut off by Anya.

"Just answer it." Anya squeezed Lexa's hand with reassurance.

"She's a wonderful person who deserves nothing but the best from this world. This may sounds like the creepiest thing ever, but I will do anything for her." Lexa shrugged and Anya knows she is telling the truth.

"See, nothing to worry about. You're just going to Clarke's house for two days only, Lexa. So, I suggest you should stop freaking out right now and get some sleep." Anya lets go of Lexa's hand and patted her friend's shoulder.

Lexa's eyes fluttered into softness. Before she could reply anything, she throws her arms around Anya. Lexa buried her face on Anya's neck and mumbles. "Thank you Anya, so much. Even you're a jerk sometimes."

Anya was taken aback but eventually relaxed by Lexa's presence as she felt a smirk. When they're in this kind of situation, they just joke about it, but it's different because Anya knows Lexa needs her. She hugged her friend back. "Okay, this is weird as everyone can feel. But you're welcome Lexa and you have a point by me being a jerk sometimes." She said with a smile on her face and Lexa nodded on her shoulder but didn't moved. "If in three seconds you won't break this hug. I will smack you for real this time." Anya chuckled as Lexa broke the hug immediately.

"I'm trying to be a nice friend here." Lexa rolled her eyes and flopped down on her bed.

"I can tell. Say hi to Clarke for me, okay?"

"I will and seriously, thanks again Anya." Lexa gave her a smile and she returned tit.

Lexa watched as Anya slipped out of her room as the door was closing, it creaks a little. She could see the side of Anya's face peeking out.

"Maybe if you could just think about it, tell Clarke about your feelings Lexa because it's distracting. But you know it's not my place, I just want you to face your happiness and I can see that with Clarke, you deserve it. Have a goodnight."

And the door is finally closed.

That night, Lexa couldn't even think properly. Anya's words kept ringing through her mind. She do want to tell Clarke about her feelings, but how could she tell Clarke about her being the anonymous. She never regretted being the commander because she really do want to be in Clarke's side when she needed company. She just didn't expected that she'll be friends with her.

It's scary because they just been friends for a couple of months. She keeps asking herself, how she already developed some feelings towards the blonde. Probably because it's Clarke, one of her great friend, simple as that. Being close with Clarke really triggers some good feelings in Lexa.

A long debate in her mind was held, until exhaustion took over her body. She can't predict what will going to happen tomorrow, but she knows she will become one of the decision makers of the outcome. If she plays it safe, she'll shut up. If she plays it hard, she needs to tell Clarke. It's their lives right?

 _ **Saturday**_

In Saturday morning, Lexa found herself driving her car to the Griffin's household. She gripped the steering wheel and gritted her teeth. _It's just two days nothing to worry about Woods,_ Lexa thought to herself. As her eyes caught a glimpse of the Griffin's house, Lexa knows there's no turning back anymore, this is it.

Lexa parked in front of their yard as she kills the engine of her car and reached for her backpack. Lexa exited her car and shake her nerves, breathe in, breathe out. A chuckle left her mouth and that made herself looked like a crazy person. She hanged her pack on her shoulder and tugged her hoodie close to her body. Lexa put her hands in her pocket and walked towards the door.

She knows she and Clarke are just going to hang out. She hopes her outfit is not that much. Skin tight jeans, her white sneakers, a gray v neck, flannel on top of it and a hoodie on top of her flannel, too gay? It's not that over, but Anya says she's just trying to impress Clarke that's why she dressed that much and that was her cue to leave their apartment.

Lexa clicked the doorbell and she heard some noises in the inside, she guessed Abby is in there. Anticipation is killing her real good and the door finally opened, revealing a bright smiling blonde with those piercing blue eyes looking directly at Lexa, in her pjs.

"Seriously?" She smirked.

"What? I'm in my house…" Clarke looked at Lexa up and down, that made Lexa to duck her head low. "You're pretty much dressed yourself." Clarke shook her head and chuckled.

"Can you blame me?"

"No, if you're trying to impress me." Clarke gave her a wink and Lexa felt her blood runs through her cheeks because Anya was right. She do just want to impress Clarke.

Thankfully, before Clarke could see her flushed face. Abby just saved her.

"Clarke, let Lexa in!" Abby shouted from the inside.

That made Clarke looked at the inside of the house instead of her.

"Alright you, come in." Clarke stepped on the side and Lexa went in. In the brunette's surprised as Clarke closed the door behind her. She almost stumbles again. Her body stiffened when she realized Clarke threw her arms around her neck. A hug, that made Lexa feel things. She hopes Clarke won't feel her fast heartbeats. Lexa relaxed in Clarke's body pressed on hers and she couldn't help but caressed the blonde's back. Clarke nuzzled on Lexa's neck and that Lexa shivered. Her heartbeats became more out of control, she just can't help it.

"Your heart is racing Lex."

"Hmmm." She just hummed because she couldn't deny it if Clarke's ear pressed on her chest.

"Why is that Lexa?" Clarke smiled when she felt her friend's heart raced once again. For Clarke, it's actually amazing to know that it's her effect to Lexa.

"Because you're Clarke Griffin."

"That sums it all."

"I wouldn't say any other else." Lexa shrugged and she felt Clarke nodded on her.

No any other words were exchanged. They just kept their posture. No one dared to move because they'll miss the contact of each other.

Lexa felt like she's floating in the air at the moment and that is just the weirdest thing ever. She just can't deny her feelings towards Clarke anymore because of this, hell, she knows she like Clarke since she saw her in the park. Lexa still thinks Finn is so stupid breaking up with her. Then being friends with Clarke for months, knowing some bits of her life and vice versa. When the dance and Anya happened, that just put it all together. Yes, Anya happened, when she talked to her about it. Lexa couldn't blame her because they practically known each other since the beginning, basically since their childhood. She cares about Clarke, more than a friend do towards their normal friends, it's more 'want it to be more than friends' care.

In Clarke's perspective point of view, she couldn't deny the tingling feelings she's possessing to Lexa. It could be bad and could be the one she wanted. The feelings that she never felt towards other people that she's ever been with, well that made only Finn. Lexa could really make her feel like she's 'in love' could she even fell that towards a friend? It's not that bad to feel the longing thing she ever wanted in her life. Clarke being with Lexa's presence, that's the greatest thing that Clarke could have ever imagined. Clarke never regretted giving Lexa kisses on her cheeks or nuzzled her face on her neck and when the one time she kissed Lexa on the corner of her lips. If the result she gets were shivered and then being relaxed by her touches, that's all she wanted.

Clarke felt Lexa jumped slightly, being startled from a flash of something and immediately detangled herself from Lexa's body because they're been in that position for a little longer than expected. Clarke blushed and looked at the floor, not wanting to meet the brunette's gaze at the moment.

"Awe, look at you two looking adorable." Abby said with admiration as she can't contain herself from smiling looking at the snapped photo she took on her phone. Clarke looked at her mother with disbelieve and she feels embarrassed right now. "Lexa, come here honey. Look at Clarke on your shoulder." Lexa went beside Abby and looked at the photo. She couldn't argue with that, they really looked so cute.

"Can you send me that photo Abby?" Lexa grinned as she saw Clarke shook her head, but a smile plastered in the blonde's face.

"Tell me if you two are finish admiring around a photo. I'll be here, eating, join me if you want Lexa." Clarke gave her mother a playful side glare and she silently went to her chair to eat.

"She's not mad at me right? My own daughter didn't invite me to eat and I was the one, mostly, who prepared it." Abby chuckled playfully.

"I assure you, Clarke is not mad. She's just probably embarrassed. But I got to really say this, thank you for snapping the moment Abby."

"I'm definitely going to print it and give each of you a copy." Abby gave Lexa a wink.

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Let me have your phone. I'll send it to you, for much longer admiration." It's Lexa's time to feel her cheeks burning up. Lexa reached out for her phone and gave it to Abby. "You and Clarke are so silly, easy to play on. Put your pack on the couch and join us in the dining room." Abby said and Lexa nodded.

 _Clarke Griffin is really is the daughter of Abby Griffin_ , Lexa thought. She did as what she was told, and then she went to the ding room. She was greeted by a blushing Clarke and smiling like a goof Abby. Mumbles were still kept on going and Lexa was just standing there watching the two griffins. How can they not notice her though? Then, until she can't take it anymore, she cleared her throat. That made Clarke looked her and flashed her infamous smile.

"How long are you been standing there?" Abby asked.

"Not too long actually, I uh, let you both b-"

"Don't mind my mom Lexa, come sit here." Clarke gestured the chair beside her and Lexa nodded.

"See, that's my point." Abby shook her head and chuckled.

"Shut up mom."

"So what are you guys talking about? Anything interesting?" Lexa asked and raised her brow.

"No."

"Yes."

Both of the Griffins said at the same times and that made both of them look at each other. Guess who said what.

"Well, I'll be all ears with that Abby." Lexa said as she put some bacon and egg on her plate.

"Oh god, please take me." Clarke mumbled.

"I didn't carried you for nine months and raised you for eighteen years to be back with God, Clarke." Abby looked at her daughter pretending to be offended.

"Why does life hates me so much?" Clarke looked at Lexa. She just can't with her over dramatic mother right now.

"It doesn't hate you. I think it really adores you so much and want it to make you happy." Lexa said without that much of thinking and she realized what she just said. "Was that weird?"

"It's not, trust me." Abby shook her head and gave Lexa a smile.

Those words really made Clarke smile. It's so sweet of Lexa stating something like that.

"So I was telling Clarke of how adorable you two are in the photo…" Abby started.

"Well, good morning to you Clarke Griffin." Clarke said to herself.

She didn't noticed Lexa leaned on her shoulder, but still keep listening to Abby about Clarke arguing about her snapping the photo.

"Good morning gorgeous and the photo is really cute though." Lexa pulled away and eat her breakfast, didn't bother to wait for Clarke to reply.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

After the threesome is finished with their breakfast, some teasing round rounded the table by the three of them. Of course, Clarke got some embarrassing stories of Lexa and Abby too. Like when one time Lexa kept laughing about something Raven said and she literally spluttered the water she's drinking to them, gross. Then for Abby, when Clarke was six years old, Clarke screamed because of the show she was watching in the tv. Abby panicked and got out of the restroom to check on her daughter, in a towel and damped hair with shampoo.

When they were done, Abby bid her farewell to the both of them because she has to go in the hospital, work as usual. She made sure she left a wink at her daughter and she told them to enjoy the weekends.

Clarke and Lexa stood side by side, as they both watched Abby slipped out of the house, gathering her things on the couch. They both waved and sighed when Abby is finally gone. Lexa and Clarke both turned to face each other at the same, grinning, mostly Lexa.

"So what's the plan?" Lexa asked.

"What's in your mind?"

"I didn't invited myself in your house Clarke."

"You're an ass."

"You love it."

"I do, Anya agrees."

"She doesn't like my ass, you do."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"God, why are you like this?" Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. For real though, what's your plan?" Lexa asked and smiled.

"Movies?"

"Boring."

"Hey! You agreed to this." Clarke huffed and playfully smacked Lexa's shoulder.

"Yeah, I did. But it's eleven in the morning Clarke." Lexa ruffled Clarke's hair and look at the blonde from the bottom to the top. Lexa smirked and shook her head.

"What now?" Clarke asked when she noticed Lexa eyeing her.

"Probably, you should take a bath first. You are still in your pjs." Lexa shrugged and laughed.

That sound can make Clarke smile. It's her favorite sound ever. She can't help but slip a smile on her features and nodded.

"Okay, I will." Clarke said and this time, she's the one who looked at Lexa.

"Good and why are you looking me like that?"

"You're overdressed Lexa." Clarke giggled and Lexa chuckled.

"Alright I'll change."

"Okay."

They just stood there and look at each other. _She looks so beautiful_ , Lexa thought even it's Clarke's night outfit. Good thing because Clarke can't read minds, if she said that out loud. Lexa would probably die in embarrassment. The truth is, Clarke is always beautiful, anything she wears, she always looks so good.

Clarke felt her heart race as she look at Lexa's green orbs. It's like, she's being transferred into another dimension of earth. She could look at it for the rest of her life. The way it softens when Lexa looks at her is the best. She can feel that Lexa's looking through her soul, wanting access to be in her. If Clarke could, she would just lay on her bed and look at Lexa.

Clarke is broke from her stance by someone clearing their throat, Lexa. She shook her head realizing she froze up like that. She stepped backwards and she saw sadness in Lexa's eyes. She immediately regrets doing that, all she wants to do is reach out for her face and caressed it.

Lexa blinks for a few times and cleared her throat again. "Uhm, so where do I change?"

"Bathroom?"

"I thought you'll take a bath?"

"Oh, you can change in my room and when you're done come in the living room and look for a good movie." Clarke winked at Lexa, yup she's back again."

Lexa ducked her head and blushed. "Okay, I'll pick something."

Lexa went to get her bag on the couch. She's about to go upstairs in Clarke's room, but she stopped in front of Clarke. She leaned on the blonde's side and whispers on her ear. "Go take a bath now and come join me on the couch, okay?" Lexa left a light kiss on Clarke's cheeks. She just walked away, like nothing happened, leaving an agape blonde standing and watching her. Yes, Clarke do loves her ass.

"Lexa!"

Clarke just heard laughter and no reply. She smiled and touched the cheek where Lexa kissed her. She felt herself smiling and the tingling feelings in her towards Lexa that she couldn't deny is overwhelming at the moment. Her mother is so right about her, she really do like Lexa.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

After getting a bath, drying hair, and changing their clothes. Clarke and Lexa found their selves on the couch, cuddling, on each other's arms in sweatpants and oversized shirt for Clarke that Lexa finds cute. As usual for Lexa, she's wearing her gray shirt. Clarke's hair in a messy bun and Lexa's are down. They have popcorn on the side and a playing movie on the screen.

In the moment, Clarke just finished from screaming and she's still burying her face on Lexa's neck.

"Pause it Lexa." Clarke said sternly on Lexa's neck.

"What?"

"Pause the fucking movie, Woods." Clarke demanded still not looking the screen.

"I'll pause it." Lexa reached out for the remote as she grips on Clarke's shirt because it's making her work hard if someone is buried deep on your neck. Finally, she got it. "Here I am, pausing the movie." Lexa said sarcastically as she clicked the pause button.

When Clarke knew that it's safe to get out from her hiding spot, she detangled herself from Lexa and shook her head.

"What?" Lexa asked innocently.

"Oh you know why Lexa." Clarke crossed her arms still giving a burning looks to the brunette across her.

"Uhm, I actually don't know." Lexa said taking away her gaze from Clarke.

"Oh, now that just justified my thoughts."

"What thought?" Lexa asked as she reached out for the popcorn, but Clarke is faster. She snatched it from Lexa. "Hey!" Lexa whined.

"Hey!" Clarke mocked.

"I do not speak like that."

"You did that on purpose!"

"What did I do on purpose?"

"The movie."

"I did not."

"It's a horror movie Lexa!"

"Yes it is." Lexa tried not laugh looking at Clarke's face, but failed miserably.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you." Clarke huffed in annoyance and sat back on the couch.

"You should have seen your face when you're screaming." Lexa giggled and Clarke couldn't help but smile hearing that sound, but immediately hide it.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Lexa scoot over towards Clarke and what she did not expected was the blonde to whipped her head towards her directions. Their faces were inches away, good thing she stopped because if she didn't, no doubt her lips would have touched Clarke's. Lexa's eyes felt the moment and wanting to tell her herself no to look at Clarke's lips, but she can't. She looked at those pink lips, trying to memorize every details of it, those beautiful lips that she could capture with her own. But no, this is Clarke, her friend. Lexa broke her gaze from Clarke's lips and it went to her blue eyes. It's probably the worst idea because it's piercing through her own green orbs. She clenched jaw still not looking away from Clarke. Lexa doesn't know how to break the gaze, if Clarke is also looking at her with softness in those ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, I do not." Clarke whispered as she reached out for Lexa's arm.

"You love me." Lexa said and in an instant she licked her lips and she swore, Clarke's eyes followed that movement.

"Let's continue watching this movie that you chose purposely to cuddle with me." Clarke replied as she looked through those green orbs piercing through her own eyes. She knows that Lexa did this on purpose and she couldn't deny that she didn't liked it, because she loves cuddling with Lexa. Clarke let out a smile and it was returned to her. She settled herself on Lexa's shoulder once again as she was earlier. Clarke looked up to Lexa and nodded signaling her to play the movie.

"The movie is almost finish Clarke, just bury your head on my neck if you're scared again, okay?" Lexa got a confirmation and continued speaking. "I'll be here with you, just remember that and yes, I chose that purposely. I love cuddling with you." Lexa tucked a lock of hair of Clarke on her ear and she settled her arm on Clarke's waist.

"I know Lexa." Clarke said and suddenly gave Lexa a peck on her jawline. Then she settled back on Lexa's chest. Clarke felt Lexa shivered by that, she just smiled to herself and she just grips on Lexa's waist.

"Good that you know." Lexa settled her feet on the table and resume the movie. She couldn't even focus on the movie they're watching. Even the main male character holding a girl for his dear life, outside of a window and was about to get stabbed by a pointed tree, if the curtain he's holding will get snapped. Yup, she couldn't too because she's not even feeling the blonde jump a little.

Minutes have passed, Clarke spoke up.

"Lexa?"

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier that I love you."

Lexa is confuse where Clarke is going with this one but it's making her nervous. Those words are just can make someone flutter and now, she's feeling it.

"I did."

"I do love you, because you're my friend." _And I think it's more than that,_ Clarke thought.

Hearing those words coming out from Clarke, even she just meant it as a friend is not just that for Lexa. It means everything to her because it's Clarke, but at the same time it saddens her. She knew her feelings are valid and she just hope that, maybe, in the future, Clarke would reciprocate it back.

"Me too." _You have no idea how much,_ Lexa thought.

"I know." Clarke said and just cuddled further on Lexa's body.

Lexa smiled to herself when she felt Clarke gripped on her tight and it was that kind of moment she would die for. Good thing Lexa agreed to this weekend night out and she couldn't even say no to, none other than, Clarke Griffin.

The woman beside her right now, cuddled up with her, legs sprawled on her own, and arm around her. These kinds of innocent moments that she love. It makes her heart race and she knows Clarke could hear it because her head is resting on her chest. Lexa wouldn't careless because she wants Clarke to know what effect she could do to her. She wouldn't deny her feelings, probably just scared of it. She'll try to keep it down after the blonde said she love her as a friend, but she can feel there's something more of it, she hopes.

Lexa definitely want to explore that. There's no indefinite in love, right?

They both just lost in each other thoughts and really didn't even focused on the movie anymore. Lexa knows Clarke's in the same state as she is because she can't even feel Clarke jumped a little in any remaining scenes of the movie. She just held the blonde on her arms until the credits rolled.

Lexa and Clarke watched the credits for a moment, until Lexa felt Clarke loosen her grip on her shirt.

"Second movie?" Clarke asked.

"Sure, should I pick another?" Lexa smirked knowing Clarke won't let her pick because of her first choice.

"No way Woods, this time you'll just sit your beautiful ass on the couch with me watching a romantic comedy movie. That movie you made us watched is boring."

"Boring?"

"Yes."

"Tell that to yourself when you keep screaming." Lexa chuckled.

"Whatever." Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa just shook her head. Clarke got up from the couch and leaned on in front of Lexa. She grinned when she felt Lexa's eyes went somewhere. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah sure, your face is kind of nice." Lexa awkwardly moved back further on the couch, but Clarke is not making an easy one on her.

"Kind of nice?" Clarke made a playful offensive face, which her mouth turned to 'o' shape and you couldn't deny the greatness of her acting skills. "I thought you were looking somewhere else."

"I'm not." She defended.

"Sure thing hot stuff." Clarke grinned.

"You're beautiful babe." Lexa just said that and she couldn't believe herself.

"Babe?"

"I-"

"I liked it." Clarke winked at her and pinched her nose. She went to pick a movie and felt herself giggling.

"Please tell me the movie you picked is not boring."

"Imagine me and you, a boring movie?" Clarke turned around and showed the casing of the movie to Lexa. "You should please tell me that you already watched this movie."

Lexa ignored her gaze from Clarke's.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe your gay ass."

"Earlier you said my ass is beautiful and now you're telling my ass is gay. I don't know if I should be offended by that." Lexa shrugged. She knows Clarke means nothing by that because she knows the blonde is bi and proud. Oh well, they really got along. She just really liked these kinds of moments, where they just teased around and be their selves. Not minding school works, yup, not minding those things. She doesn`t even care at the moment, just be with Clarke, that is all.

"Then your beautiful gay ass is out of its fucking mind by not watching this movie."

"I just don't hav-"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't have any time to watch it. Send Anya a text right now, I bet she already watched that."

"Okay babe." Lexa rolled her eyes and reached out for her phone and starts to type a message asking Anya if she knew that movie.

"I'll get used to that pet name."

"You should."

Clarke hummed in agreement and played the movie on the screen. She came back on the couch and settles herself on Lexa's body once again.

"I love cuddling with you, as I said earlier."

"I know, me too." A smile spread on her features and she leaned on Clarke's head. She felt her phone buzzed and read the text from Anya.

 _Anya: That movie is classic Lexa! I can't believe you don't know that and I'm glad that Clarke suggested to you. Yes and yes, I know you don't know that and Clarke suggested it. Enjoy your weekend with Clarke, tell her will ya?_

 _Lexa: Shut up._

Lexa huffed in annoyance and put aside her phone.

"She does know, doesn't she?"

"Shut up."

Clarke giggled and Lexa just smiled.

They just lay there on the couch as the movie starts with a woman staring at an alarm clock ringing.

"How's your alarm clock, Clarke?" Lexa asked and let out a small chuckle.

"What, why?" Clarke asked confusedly.

"I-" Lexa just realized Clarke told the commander about her throwing the alarm clock and not her, oh shit. "I just thought your alarm clock might be broken, time at a time because you're Clarke. Not a morning person, remember?"

"It was and my mom bought me another one."

"You threw it." Lexa said and that's not even a question, seems like she knows.

"How'd you know that?" Clarke eyes her curiously, something's definitely up.

"I guessed." Lexa shrugged. She clenched her jaw and focused on the movie. "Let's watch this movie, shall we?" _Please say yes Clarke, just dropped the subject,_ Lexa thought to herself. She hates herself by coming up with a subject that she knows as the commander and not Lexa.

The scene on the screen is a florist putting up some flowers in the car. _Oh, she's the florist in the bride's wedding,_ Lexa thought. As the movie played it really intrigued her because she thought it's a female love female movie, but the other one is getting married.

Clarke is still looking at her and the blonde just sighed. She settled back on Lexa. Clarke knows something is up? And it actually made her confuse because when she threw her clock it's like months ago and the commander and her mother only knows about it. She knows Lexa might or might not hiding something, but this time, she just want to watch this movie with her.

"Just a heads up, don't get angry with Rachel."

Lexa let out a sighed by Clarke dropping it. "The bride?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you just dropped a spoiler."

"I did not." Clarke defended.

"You did because I might hate her." Lexa stated obviously.

"You'll like her, I swear."

"Just shut up."

"I might think, you became friends with me because you just want to say shut up many times to me." Clarke said.

"At least it's not 'shut the fuck up' yes?" Lexa smirked because she knows she's right.

"Point taken." Clarke shrugged and snuggled further on Lexa.

As the movie keeps going, the two girls' eyes met in the church, Luce helping Rachel to get her ring that went in the drinks, Rachel went in Luce's flower shop and invited Luce for a dinner in their house. Rachel and Heck buying an expensive couch, Rachel's husband knowing Luce is a lesbian. His best friend doesn't have a go with Luce, Rachel and Luce in the rooftop a romantic scene, Luce with her friend meeting Heck and Rachel in the market, and many other scenes including Rachel being confused to her feelings towards Luce.

Until the scene in the school of Rachel's little sister. They sat beside each other while watching H presents her project about space, while the lights are turned off.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Lexa said not taking away her eyes on the screen.

Clarke nudged Lexa a little. "You're an ass."

"Shoot your question then." Lexa caressed Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke don't know how to think if Lexa keeps doing that, it just can make her feel comfortable, but it stopped. She sighed and looked at the screen, when Rachel and Luce's hands brushed with one another. Clarke thinks it's the perfect timing.

"Do you ever just felt something towards someone you can't understand but it felt really right?" Clarke asked as she felt Lexa's heartbeat raced, she doesn't know why. But the sound of her heart is just soothing.

"I sure did. Do you mean, you felt that to someone you like?"

"Something like that, I guess." _Yes Lexa I feel that to someone I like,_ Clarke thought.

Clarke felt Lexa leaned on a little when she saw Rachel and Luce is about to kiss around some of the children in the room, but Clarke knew already what happened in that. When the light turns on in the room and Lexa realized it's just Rachel's fantasies towards Luce. Clarke heard Lexa huffed and settled back on the couch.

"She likes Luce, obviously, but she's fucking married. I can't believe this." Lexa groaned.

"You're such a dork, just watch it."

"You know Clarke, if you really feel that to someone. You should go for it because you don't know, someone might came first in their lives. You will always know if the person is the right one if you feel comfortable, the love and you know, kind of thinking having a life with them. That kind of doesn't made sense with your question, but I think that fits with it." Lexa groaned louder when Rachel and Luce are speaking, but then told Rachel that she got to go.

Clarke tries to suck in Lexa's words because she's right. The only thing she's thinking is, what about the commander, but Clarke still hasn't seen her. BUT it just felt right talking with the anonymous, just like with Lexa. And then the other is, Lexa is already in front of her, well beside her, should she even go for it? Now, she hates saying she love Lexa as a friend.

It may or may not right to feel that way already, but she can't blame herself for it. She probably will explore it more because as she thought earlier, she knows Lexa feels it too. If by the flirts and their position right at the moment doesn't say it all, she doesn't know what it is then.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all. But if you don't mind asking, do you like someone at the moment?"

"Kind of."

"I'm offended."

"Why?" Clarke furrowed her brows.

"I thought you like me." Lexa shrugged and continue to watch the movie, but in the inside she really do wants to know, that maybe she has a chance to Clarke.

"Maybe." That's Clarke's answer and she felt flutters in her body. Clarke didn't say yes nor a no, but it's a maybe. What does that mean?

"Maybe?"

"I guess it's better in your head." Clarke suddenly kissed her cheeks. She froze up and then felt the arm around her tighten.

"You're killing me." _Real good Clarke and I don't know what to feel by that,_ Lexa thought.

"Watch the movie, you dork."

"Right." She replied, but Clarke kissed her and she knows the blonde always do that. But the kissed a minute ago, she felt something weird. Oh god, Anya's right she should tell her, but she can't.

Then some scenes came on the movie, it was when the two of them went to a football game, screaming 'you're a wanker number nine' and just the two of them dancing. Then when they were walking, Rachel's asking about what's the meaning of lilies, but Luce keep ignoring it, but gives in and told her that it means 'I dare you to love me' and she told the other that it's her birthday. The next thing happened was Rachel almost kissed Luce, but she stopped.

"I really can't believe Rachel, Oh god." Lexa face palmed.

"She has a husband Lexa, just wait for it."

"If I were her, I'll go for it because she knows she felt something that she never felt towards someone else."

"Same." Clarke agreed.

"See, you agree with me too." Lexa pointed out.

"Okay, shut the fuck up now."

"Alright." She immediately obliged and Clarke chuckled. "Don't get used to it Griffin."

"I'm already used to it and so as you."

Lexa just groaned and giggled a little. _That is just the cutest,_ Clarke thought.

They both continue to watch the movie then what really surprised Lexa is when Rachel tries something with Heck, but nothing happened with them. Then when it's morning Rachel went to Luce's flower shop, she told Luce she can't do whatever was happening to them. She didn't even let the other speak and just walked out, but then she suddenly came back and she kissed Luce.

"I knew she likes her!" Lexa exclaimed, full of joy because they finally kissed.

"Wait for it." Clarke knows the next thing will sadden Lexa.

"Why?" Lexa asked then Heck's voice just came ringing through the movie. "Okay, are they gonna get caught?"

Luce came out of the back room and went to talk to Heck and he thinks something's up with Rachel and he doesn't know what it is. He is also afraid to ask because what if there is. Of course, Rachel went away and Luce followed her. They talked, Luce do want her, but Rachel chose his husband. They just part ways.

"Did she really just do that?" Lexa asked unbelievably.

"She did and you're such a really dork watching a movie. You're a live reviewer." Clarke laughed on her chest and she's glad she's the source of that happiness.

"I just can't believe this, glad you made us watch it." Lexa nuzzled her nose on top of Clarke's head.

"I'm happy you liked it."

"The cuddle sums it all, but Rachel is really getting into my nerves."

Clarke didn't replied and continues watching, but a real smile spread on her.

The movie is almost at the end because Cooper went to Luce and told her she's a slut, that just fucking too far. Rachel's birthday came, Heck let Rachel go because he wants to be the cause of her happiness and that means, Rachel being with someone else. Rachel and her parents went to Luce, but they were too late. Instead of giving up they followed Luce, until Rachel and Luce saw each other on top of some cars. They both knew, they can do it, they kissed in the middle of the road. That's the end of it.

"Now, that's what I call ending, Rachel and Luce being together. Coop having a child, and a future love for Heck. I think that's awesome and I should have watched it sooner." Lexa turned to Clarke who's looking at her.

"You think Rachel did the right thing?" Clarke asked.

"She did, you know that. After all, Heck's a great man. Their own lives seems happy, that is all matters."

"Third movie?"

"What is it now huh?"

"I don't know, just random. I just want to be close to you." Clarke said looking directly at Lexa's eyes and it again, softens.

"Well okay then." Lexa crooked a smile and it was returned.

Clarke played another movie and it's true she just want to be close to Lexa. She didn't even care about the movie. She just laid there, Lexa's body really felt nice and amazing. She didn't even realize in the middle of the movie she fell asleep.

Lexa felt Clarke's gripped on her shirt slightly loosen and she knows the blonde fell asleep. Clarke thought she might lose her if she won't tighten her grip, but she's wrong because Lexa will go nowhere. She'll always be there for Clarke. She leaned on and kissed Clarke's temple and much securing the blonde on her body.

Now, she got to do is finish this really random movie. _Just an hour left Lexa, you'll able to wake Clarke up,_ Lexa thought.

Lexa threw a blanket over them and watched the crappy movie.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

When Lexa opened her eyes once again, she doesn't know what happened, but fuck she fell asleep. She looks at the screen and it's black. Lexa knows she fell asleep because the movie was boring.

She looked at her side and Clarke is still sleeping, that's a good thing. She reached out for her phone and checked out the time, it reads 9:53pm, well it's late. She was about to wake Clarke up, but she saw the blonde's holding the remote, she might have woken up earlier and turned off the screen. But why didn't she wake up Lexa and just went back sleeping, anyways, it's Clarke. Lexa loves her presence.

Lexa got the remote from Clarke's hand settled it aside. She looks at Clarke sleeping beside her. She remembered when Clarke was looking at her while she was asleep one time. It was cute because Clarkes caressed her cheeks and Lexa doesn't know what just happened, but she also did it. Her free hand just flawlessly runs through Clarke's cheeks and she stopped. Lexa felt herself smiling just giving Clarke small touches.

This happened like to everyone, a loosen lock of Clarke's hair was on her face. Lexa tucked it behind her ear and her arm around Clarke just drew circles on the blonde's skin.

"Lex…" Clarke begun, but her eyes are still closed.

"You awake?" Lexa whispered.

"Hmmm… felt your touches, feels nice." Clarke said and Lexa saw Clarke's mouth twitches into a small smile. Clarke looks so peaceful and beautiful, Lexa knows it.

"We should go upstairs so we could sleep well."

"What does that 'we' mean?"

"As in, both of us."

"Good, because I wanna sleep with you again, you feel comfortable." Clarke giggles.

"You're a dork." Lexa ruffled Clarke's hair.

Clarke opened her eyes and green orbs looking directly on her. So beautiful, she thought.

"Come up now the. I really want to sleep well." Clarke put aside the blanket on them and stood up.

"Alright." Lexa chuckled at the blonde's movements.

Clarke told Lexa to turn off the lights and she got a glass of water. They both went upstairs, to Clarke's room.

Clarke stumbled on the bed and Lexa shook her head while her arms are crossed.

"My bed is fluffy, you can't blame me."

"Okay babe, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Kay?"

"The bed feels nice and awesome, don't make it wait." Clarke winked.

"Sure I won't." Definitely Lexa wouldn't make it wait, then she exited the room.

Clarke sighed and reached out for her phone beside Lexa's on the night stand. The time reads 10:26pm, she knows the commander is still not asleep at this time, maybe? She just felt needed to text the anonymous even she knows Clarke's have a night out.

 _Clarke: Hey, I know you thought I won't text you today, but I just felt needed to do it. I hope your day was good, because mine is really great. I'm going to sleep now and you're probably is too. Goodnight then. X_

 _Sent_

Clarke settled on her bed, but then suddenly she heard a pop sound came from Lexa's backpack, but her phone is on the nightstand.

She immediately sat up once again and thing deeply. Is it just a coincidence when she sent a text to the commander and a pop sound came from Lexa's bag?

Clarke shook her head, it can't be, because if it is Lexa she'll know and Lexa will tell her about it, probably.

 _It's not Lexa, she can't be it, but there was one time when Lexa defended the commander. Can she really be it?_ Clarke thought.

Sure did Lexa defended the anonymous that time and if she is it how come she does it? Lexa's phone on the nightstand, a popping sound in the bag, does she have two phones? It can be, once again Clarke shook her head.

Is Lexa the commander?

Is Lexa and the anonymous are one?

Clarke doesn't even know!

Then the door opened revealing Lexa smiling at her.

"What's up?"

"Lexa."

"What?"

"Do you have two phones?" Clarke just asked immediately and didn't even think of it. She just need to know.

"Why would you asked that?" Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat, good thing she's good at hiding things. Why even Clarke did asked something like that?

"Nothing, it just, a sound came from your bag." Clarke eyes Lexa suspiciously, but hiding it with her normal gaze.

"It's probably nothing."

"You're probably right."

"Shall we go get some sleep?" Lexa went to the other side of the bed and hopped on it.

"Yeah, just gonna go and take a quick stop in the bathroom first."

"Make it quick."

"I will." She put her phone back on the table and went to exit the room.

Lexa sighed in relief, what if Clarke suspected something? She doesn't even know if the blonde would be angry with her when she finally tells her that she and the commander is one.

Lexa thinks Clarke will hate her and won't want to see her again. She doesn't want that to happen.

Anya's plan just really gone down now, she can't tell Clarke what she felt, probably next time. She knows she'll do it, just not tonight or tomorrow or the other week. She can feel it's near though.

She just remembered she needs to silent her phone because Clarke might do something. Lexa thinks Clarke knows something's up. She reached out for her bag.

But

The door opened and Clarke went in.

Shit, Lexa cursed in her head. She settled back her bag where it was.

"What were you doing?" Clarke asked while she pulled her hair down and Lexa likes.

"When your hair is down, you look really beautiful." Lexa said the truth and also trying to get out from Clarke's question.

Clarke raised her brow, Lexa just ignored her question.

She went on her bed and face Lexa.

"I know and you too, your eyes just stand out."

"Want to cuddle?" Lexa offers.

"I sure do Woods." Clarke immediately made herself comfortable beside Lexa's body.

"You feel really nice."

"As you are too."

"Did you have fun today Lex?" Clarke had been thinking about the day if Lexa enjoyed their first day, of what? Dating? No, it's just a night out.

"Yup, I did. Thank you for inviting me this weekend."

"I told you, I wanna thank you for saving me from that asshole." Clarke cringed thinking about what have happened in the campus.

"Nice nickname for him."

"It fits him." Clarke shrugged.

"But seriously Clarke, I'd do anything for you, even if I need to beat the crap out of him every time he thinks you still want him."

"That's sweet, it really is. But I don't want to talk about him. Can we just sleep?" Clarke asked and she felt Lexa nodded.

"Have a goodnight sleep then Clarke." Lexa said and caressed her shoulder. Slowly, she closed her eyes, she really is tired too. She needs some sleep.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke also closed her eyes and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

One thing Lexa didn't know is Clarke just closed her eyes.

Clarke listened to Lexa's heartbeats for a while as it slowed down, knowing the brunette is sleeping. She slowly kind of loosen her grip on Lexa.

She reached out for her phone once again and typed out another text messaged.

 _Clarke: Sure you are really sleeping. Goodnight stranger._

 _Sent_

She then heard the popping sound once again from Lexa's backpack. That just really is not a coincidence.

Maybe?

What was even Lexa doing with her bag earlier, but it's her bag though she can do whatever she wants.

But why it keeps popping when Clarke's sending a message to the commander.

She groaned silently and put her phone back on the table. Clarke settled back beside Lexa.

She looked up at the brunette's beautiful and peaceful face, how someone can hate her.

 _Are you the commander?_ Clarke thought at last. She felt the exhaustion in her. She's going to call it a night, a great night.

* * *

Clarke is getting suspicious and Lexa just turned down Anya's plan. Y'all wait for the remaining chapters.

Was the POV is too much? I made it both, but it kinda went well, I guess. Let me know if I should get it back for a one POV.

I just love clexa so much that is why it's all like that. I hope this chapter really paid off.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

So the response from the last chapter was a real blast for me. I, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot. I will also try to update once a week or maybe two weeks. I don't know though, but I will try.

At the guest who said if the phone was a kind of giveaway for Clarke, it's fanfic. You figure out the rest. It may or may not is a giveaway, but Lexa needs her phones ;) (She just forgot to silent it. gtg)

I would like to also randomly thank soulterror for always reviewing, it means a lot to know your thoughts in every chapters. (except chapter 1, i see you ;))

A part of this chapter will be in Clarke's POV and the POV will be gone in whatever part of the chapter, just saying so y'all won't get confuse.

Not to make this AN long, y'all enjoy this chapter (I hope) and leave me some reviews or anything, I love those things. *inserts eyes emoji* lmao

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Clarke's POV**

A week have passed since Lexa and I hangout. A week since I've been in a real deep thoughts. I know what we did were normal things that friends do, right? But I know for other people, probably, not see that way. Well, I do agree, like a lot.

Seven days consisting of not that much happenings happened in my life. School, stuffs, hanging with my friends and texting the anonymous, just normal stuffs. Next week will be the first week of December and I didn't even realized of how the months passed by those moments.

I didn't even realized of how I really become close to Lexa, like literally close.

I didn't even realized of how I really can easily talk to the anonymous.

I didn't even realized of how I really grow feelings to Lexa that I only felt with her ... and the commander.

I didn't even realized of how I really become more and more confuse of what should I do with myself that doesn't know what to do towards Lexa and the commander.

That just confused me once more.

And a week before that I know for sure I am right, that they might be the same person, maybe not.

I'm not that smart, but everyone think so. I'm not that stupid, and no one thinks that.

That exact time Lexa asked about my clock, not just the phone incident, it really made me questions some things.

Some good and some confusion.

Is Lexa the commander? It may be and for me it'll be great, but in all honesty, I'll feel played. It's normal for me to feel that way if my guessed are all accurate. Knowing I'm friends with two different person, then probably it's just one person. I may or may not became close to them both. But I know for sure, my mom's right, I do like Lexa. If the anonymous will ever meet up with me, I'll be grateful for it because I really want our friendship to grow more. They both making me confuse.

Why would Lexa even do that? Well, if she's just the commander though. I understand that the commander wanting to be friends when Finn and I broke up. If she really it is, probably she doesn't know she'll be friends with me in the campus and just hid her true identity to me, so our friendship won't be such a mess. Maybe that is why, but I should stop thinking these things.

I've been distanced to Octavia and Raven in the whole week, I barely spoke words to them in school. Ms. Moore warned Raven and I by being loud in her class, but that was mostly Raven trying to talk to me and I feel bad.

Lexa and the commander just really got into my mind, confusing me. My best friends know that something's up with me, that is why we're hanging out in Raven's house today in weekends, Lexa and Anya are studying for an exams and I can't blame them. I already miss Lexa though, anyways, it's a good thing because I have something to tell my best friends.

Long debates had been happening for a week in my mind, I think I want these information to be shared and not that I don't trust Lexa and Anya. Because I would tell Lexa anything she wants to know, but this time? Probably next time and Anya's thoughts will not that much be biased, but I still need to play it safe.

I cleared my throat and both Octavia and Raven immediately whipped their heads towards me. I looked at them both and no one actually said any words.

Octavia looks at Raven then to me, then to Raven and made a face. I chuckled and she suddenly glared at me.

Raven looks at me then Octavia, around the room then to me. When our eyes met, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. I gave her a glare and she just rolled her eyes again at me.

I was about to say something and was about to open my mouth.

Then

"About damn time!" Raven exclaimed.

"Let her speak, you idiot!" Octavia retorted.

"I'm letting her!"

"She was about to say something and you cut her off!"

"I did not."

"Did you heard her say anything then?" Octavia pointed out.

"I was just helping her!" Raven defended.

I looked at them back and forth as they exchange insults and points.

"I've waited for this the whole week Reyes! Don't ruin it."

"I'm not ruining anything Blake!" Raven rolled her eyes at Octavia.

"I'm not the one who's more eager to speak up than the one who's been out for a week!" Octavia said.

I feel bad by that.

"Okay! You are right, I'll shut up." Raven huffed in annoyance and slump her back on the couch.

"Good." Octavia sighed. "Damn mechanics." She whispered.

"I'm right here." Raven obviously said that.

"I know, shut up."

Raven was about to say something, but I need to stop them now.

"Alright, you two stop right there." I said.

Two pairs of eyes glared at me and I still can see the playfulness in it, but there's that worried glare by my best friends. I shouldn't have been distance to them, I should have just told them the truth. We always share things to one another, but me, I chose to kept it in me, for a week.

"I can hear your thoughts Griffin." Raven said and sit up properly.

"Me too, you know. It's fine that you've been distance, we also do that. Right, Raven?" Octavia nudged the woman beside her.

"Well, I could have talked to you both first though than kept it by myself." Raven shrugged.

"Raven!" Octavia exclaimed.

"I'm just saying the truth!"

"It's Clarke, for god sake." Octavia groaned.

"Yeah you have a point."

"She's actually right too, Clarke." Octavia said to me and shrugged.

"See!"

"You both shut the fuck up, do that." I chuckled when they actually shut up. "Good."

"We aren't Lexa." Raven said and Octavia nodded, but they are still shut.

"You all are the same, don't argue with me." I said.

"Can we just get to the point?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, are you fine Clarke?" Octavia looked at me, eager with my answer.

"Yes we can go to the point and yes I am fine." They both nodded and accepted my answer. "First of, I want to say sorry for being distance. I should have talked to both of you."

"Yeah." Octavia said.

"You should have, but you're Clarke." Raven pointed out and I nodded.

"You should say sorry to Anya and Lexa too." Octavia added and I sighed.

"I think I'll just leave them by this."

"Did Woods hurt you?" Raven asked and immediately became that alarmed friend of mine, so does Octavia nodding beside her.

"No and if you're asking about Anya, her insight is not actually needed because it's Lexa." I just blurted that out.

"If it is Lexa, then Anya is needed here." Raven raised her brow at me.

"Reyes is right, what's with Lexa though?" Octavia asked.

"I think Lexa and the commander are one." I said and looked at my friends gaping at what I just said.

"What?!"

"Spill the beans!"

They both said at the same time, just guess who said what.

"It's just my theory, okay." I shrugged

"This is what I call, reality tv show."

"Shut up Raven." I told her and she just smirked at me.

"How'd you even think of that?" Octavia asked but she has that eating grinned in her her features.

I hate my friends.

"Remember when Lexa and I hanged out last Saturday and Sunday?"

"Of course, I bet you guys just cuddled all day long." I ducked my face by that statement of Raven feeling the blood in my spine runs through my cheeks.

"You made her blush! It means it's true." Laughter came from my best friends and I heard a high fives were exchanged. I can't even deny it because it is true and I'm not even sorry for it.

"I hate you both." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Tell us now, don't spare any details." Raven said.

"Okay, don't speak while I am not done yet okay? Both of you." I said sternly and they both nodded eagerly, I shook my head and chuckled.

They glared at me quizzically as if telling me what am I doing. I rolled my eyes and they both did it too. Whatever.

"I've been suspicious since last week and I keep puzzling and connecting it out of how can my suspicions can be actually right. I mean, the commander actually always knows what's happening in my daily basis and I still am confuse by it. But when I ask her, she always tells me, she's good at guessing. Yes, that is stalker-ish and that still don't get to my point." I paused for a moment. "If she always knows what I'm doing, she's either in Grounder High or one of you." They both surrender and put their hands up and made face. "That's offensive." They both chuckled and telling me to continue.

"So that leaves either Anya or Lexa, obviously it is not Anya." I said and looked at Raven who also knows too. "But that doesn't still make sense, so what I'm saying is last week." I heard snickers from both Raven and Octavia. "Last week, while we were watching a movie and there's a scene of a clock and she asked me about how is my alarm clock. Well I threw it and it broke, my point is both of you know that, obviously you both didn't told someone that nonsense of a story. Anya and Lexa doesn't know about it, how did even Lexa immediately knew it then." I look at them intently because I know they're thinking too.

"After that there's another incident that day. While we're about to sleep, she went in the bathroom. So I had a time to text the anonymous, when I sent a text, there were a sound came from Lexa's bag, but her phone is on the table. How can that be just coincidence, right? When she came back, I asked her if she have two phones, she told me why would I even asked that. Then I told her about the sound in her bag, she said it's probably nothing. I let it slide." I said and the looks from my best friends are obviously saying 'of course you let it slide' they know me too well.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw her that she was about to do something in her bag, it's like she was occupied for a long time while I was gone for a moment, that's why she forgot to do something in her bag while I'm outside. I told her what she was doing, she didn't answer me, but instead of answering, she told me of how I looked good with my hair down." My eyes widen in realization of my words and immediately cleared my throat. Raven and Octavia just fist pumped and have that eating grins in their faces, nothing much.

"Anyways, I let it slide once again. Then we just talked for a moment, told each other good nights. What she didn't know was, I'm still awake. I once again sent a text to the commander and guess what, a sound came from her bag once again. How can you tell me that is just a coincidence! The commander texted me once the next day telling me, she's glad I'm having fun with Lexa and yes she knows Lexa. Then told me to just enjoy the rest of my night out with Lexa and that we will talk the next day. Of course I agree, since that, it's like Lexa actually became distance about things and more cautious by her words, but she's still the same. Yeah I guess that's it, you both can speak now." I sighed and waited for their answers. I looked at them as they just stayed silence.

Octavia turned her head towards Raven and I know that there's a silent conversation happening with their eyes. Raven keeps glaring at me then to Octavia who's more calm, but obviously they both have things to say to me. Raven nodded at Octavia as I heard O cleared her throat. I raised my brow at both of them and they just rolled their eyes at me.

"Clarke Griffin." Octavia said.

"Did you just called me by my full na-"

"Do you like Lexa?" Octavia blurted out.

"What?"

"Do you like Lexa?" Octavia repeated what she said with conviction in every words.

"O, you always surprised me." Raven patted Octavia's shoulder and smirked at me.

"Answer me Clarke." Octavia said sternly and Raven has no help to me at all.

I can't even deny it to my best friends and it's so obvious with everybody's eyes when they'll see Lexa and I being together as friends, they definitely think us as a couple.

I sighed and my eyes became soft and that's all Octavia needs to know, but I know they both want a vocal admission, especially Raven.

"Yes, I do like her." I said and I actually smiled brightly. It feels good admitting that especially to the people I care about. Octavia and Raven grinned and smiled at me obviously happy for me. "Like a lot." I added.

"Griffin you surprised me too, but finally, thank you for telling us that." Raven ruffled my hair and I giggled.

"See, that's easy." Octavia gave me a hug and I returned it.

"Hey! That's unfair!" Raven protested.

"Come here you weirdo." I told her and she glared at me.

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Don't kill the vibe Reyes." Octavia slumped her other arm around Raven. We all just hug for a moment, these are the moments I really like with them. We became soft to one another and not minding the surroundings, even no one between the three of us admits these side on their lives.

Laughters, giggles, and just breathings. Suddenly, I remembered what's the point of these if I'm still confuse between the commander and Lexa. I broke the hug and they looked at me confusedly.

"Thank you for breaking the hug." Raven whispered and Octavia smacked her.

"Why am I friends with you?" Octavia asked her.

"That's my question for you too." Raven retorted and looked at me. "Clarke, why are we friends with Octavia?"

"Because you always get along just like that." I said and shook my head.

"We always argue at small things." Octavia said.

"Because you're childish." Raven shrugged.

I groaned because their fights never stopped and I just need answers now.

"Guys, can you listen to me. Please." When I dropped that pleading line, I got them. They aren't that worst.

"This better be good." Raven said.

"What am I going to do with the commander?" I asked them.

"Wait, you like her too?" Octavia asked.

"I don't even know." I said honestly.

"Damn Griffin, you got it real bad." Raven joked.

"Don't mind her Clarke, I actually thought of that since the beginning. That is why I asked you if you like Lexa, then obviously you do." Octavia winked at me and I felt blushing. Raven just snorted at the background.

"I thought of that too, that's what we're silence talking about earlier. We just came into terms that Octavia should be the one who's gonna tell you." Raven added.

I didn't said anything, I just nodded and let Octavia speak.

"Anyways, so yeah. As Raven's talking about, yes we already thought of it. As you said, that you think Lexa and the commander are one, probably. But the thing is you experienced it yourself and she could really be it." Octavia paused for a moment.

"What's the connection with all of these?" I asked.

"I let you finished earlier, let me finish okay?" Octavia smiled at me obviously in a sarcastic way, I just huffed. "If you'll actually ever know that Lexa and the anonymous are one then you have no problem with it. Because it's Lexa, the one you like, probably more than that." Octavia eyes me and she chuckled, yup she knows me too well. "Raven, end this thing."

I looked at Raven and she nodded at Octavia.

Raven leaned on me. "The only question is, will you accept her by doing that to you?" That hits me real hard. "But the thing is, remember the good things you've shared with her. Octavia and I knows Lexa is a great woman and you know that too. Another but is, if she ain't the anonymous. You got to figure your shit out Griffin and remember we are here for you. Don't just shut us down, we are you're friends." Raven reassuringly gripped my knee and she nodded. I smiled at her and to Octavia.

"Thank you, both of you." I sincerely said to them.

"That's nothing at all Clarke." Octavia said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just think about what we said okay?" Raven added.

"I will, one thing though." I told them.

"What is it?" Octavia asked.

"Lexa told me." They snorted and grinned, I rolled my eyes. "She told me, that her cousin will be here next week. His name is Lincoln or whatever. She said that I should tell you guys and maybe we'll meet him with them when he'll be here." I shrugged.

"What does he looks like?" Octavia asked immediately at me and I saw Raven reached out for her phone and typed something in it.

"Good luck with a straight, Griffin." She grinned at me and I felt my phone buzzed. Raven shook her head at me. "Read it when you're gonna think about Lexa and the commander later, okay?" She told me and smiled.

"I will." I told her and I returned the smile at her. She just went back doing something with her phone.

I returned my attention to Octavia who's still looking at me. "I don't even know how he looks like okay."

Octavia groaned. "I mean, didn't she tell you something about him? C'mon Clarke." Octavia shook my arm and I saw Raven chuckled.

Now, the question is, why am I friends with Octavia. Raven really is right, this side of Octavia is just wild.

 **Raven's POV**

As I listened to Clarke's explanations about Lexa and the commander being the one. Hell, I knew something was up when Lexa defended the anonymous when Clarke told us about it that time in the campus.

I remembered when I whispered something on Lexa's ear about her being the anonymous, damn that woman literally froze up. I literally can't stop laughing in the inside when that happened, I just can't help it.

I knew I was just kidding that time, but as Clarke detailed everything, she might be it. I'm the good friend here, not the one who's bugging Clarke with a man that I don't even know, yes it's Octavia Blake.

They are still talking about that Lincoln guy beside me, mostly Octavia though, obviously. Clarke just keep saying she doesn't know anything, which I believe is the truth.

If I'm gonna be asked if I'm fine with Lexa being with Clarke, I'd say yes, of course. That woman is great and really cares about Clarke. That's all I want for Clarke, the one who can protect her from whatever she'll ever face off. Like the one time with Finn, damn, she looked hot that time so does Anya.

Oh, she got a bruised knuckles that time. That soft woman in the inside and always going to do anything for Clarke.

Speaking of my girl, Anya, specifically.

I know what to do with this kind of times that needed some knowledge of someone that might be involved in a specified matter.

I started to type a text to Anya in my phone.

 _Raven: Hey, can we meet tomorrow?_

 _Anya: Give me one good reason why I should leave my studies and meet up with you on Sunday._

 _Raven: Clarke._

 _Anya: Shouldn't you have texted Lexa and not me._

 _Raven: Frost, I swear to god. I have a confused best friend in my house right now and I'm really desperate so as my best friend for answers. I'll tell you tomorrow._

 _Anya: Okay Reyes, make sure this better be good._

 _Raven: It is and I hope you're having fun stu'dying' at the moment._

 _Anya: Goodbye._

 _Raven: You're cute. See you._

I grinned and that's just a typical messaging with Anya. I really like her, I'd also do anything for her. I can't believe I'm being Lexa right now.

I looked at Clarke and her smile is flashing as Octavia told something funny to her. That's what I want to see for the rest of my life while I'm friends with her, Clarke Griffin being happy. So as Octavia though, but I'll never admit it to them ever, but maybe in the future.

"You know what really surprised me." I heard Clarke said.

"What is it?" I asked not taking away my gaze from my phone.

"That you guys didn't bet on me and Lexa." She giggled, oh she don't know the history.

I heard Octavia snorted and I just laughed knowing she already lose the bet. The only people who has the chance to get that sixty bucks, is me and Anya. Power couple on the top bitches.

"Please tell me I'm thinking the wrong thing." Clarke stopped her movements, looked at Octavia and I back and forth. I just shrugged at her and Octavia made a face. This is hilarious! "You guys are so fucking an ass."

"You've witnessed just the glimpse of it Griffin."

"Oh my god, I hate you both!" Clarke groaned.

"So Clarke, what is Lincoln's height?" Octavia asked and she seems bouncing up and down. I'm just grateful she got Clarke's attention once again.

I heard Clarke's groaned gone louder and I just slumped my back on the couch. Turned off my phone, looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes for a moment. Breathe in breathe out. Banters around my surroundings are evident.

A one thought in my mind that goes round and round, is one mission of Raven Reyes is on the go. This is going to be so good. I smirked at myself and that's just how you do it.

 **clexaranyaclexaranyaclexaranya**

 **No one's POV**

Sunday morning

Anya made her way to the diner where Raven is waiting for her to meet up. She groaned because she should have been studying in her apartment right now with Lexa. But the thing is, she's curious by what will Raven tell her in a matter of time.

She hugged her hoodie closer, the weather is almost getting cold at the end of the month which is understandable because she knows it's almost December. She sighed and took a deep breathe, she have a feeling by Raven's information that it's something that she has a knowledge in.

What really gives her in to go is Raven being serious about Clarke and she knows something's up when that's the case. She just hopes it's nothing that bad because she doesn't want a worried sick brunette living in her apartment. Even Anya is worried because Clarke's had been a great friend to her.

As she stopped in front of the diner and went in. Anya saw Raven waved at her direction, flashing that Raven Reyes infamous smirk. She just rolled her eyes and smiled a little by the woman's antics.

It's not a foreign concept to anyone that there's something going on between Anya and Raven. In good news, everyone is okay with them both dating. I mean, the sexual tension between the two women is overwhelming as like the flirtation between Lexa and Clarke too.

Anya made her way to Raven's table and sat across her.

"What now?" Anya asked as Raven handed her a cup of coffee that she likes. She looks at the woman across her and sip on her coffee.

"It's Clarke." Raven said.

"What about her?" She replied and set aside the coffee.

Anya watched as Raven sighed and looked at her intently. Honestly, time at a time, when Anya sees Raven like this she knows it's something really serious. "Please be truthful to me, I'm really serious right now. Well, not that much though, but I still am serious. Whatever." Raven chuckled and Anya shook her head.

"Spill it, we don't have all the time." Anya raised her brow as she waits for the woman to speak. She knows Raven understand her being this hurry because exam week is almost there. It's her normal self, nothing much.

"Is Lexa and the commander are one?" Raven blurted out and eyes the woman across her.

Anya blinked her eyes for a few times and processed the words that came out of Raven's mouth, if she heard it right. "Say it again."

"Oh, dropped the innocence An, it's written all over you. Don't pretend you didn't heard me right." Raven reads people like an open book, it may not be evident on her playful exterior, but she is in the inside.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Of course Anya would deny it because it's not her right to say it. She slumped her back on the chair and sipped on her coffee. She avoids the eyes lingering on her and look across the room.

You want to play, that's what you're going to get, Raven thought to herself. She just watch Anya intently knowing the other woman obviously knows something. Raven tilt her head and glares at the dirty blonde in front of her. Raven has that look could lure you into looking at her by just how she looks at you.

Anya could feel the pair of eyes looking at her, it becomes a little hot in the diner. She adjusted the sleeves of the hoodie she's wearing, still trying to avoid the glare from Raven, but she could literally feel it watching every moves she made. Her head wanting moved, her eyes want to meet the other pair, and it's frustrating her because she can't fight it anymore.

Then that's it, Anya's head slowly turned to face Raven who's head still tilted. Anya watch as Raven's mouth mouth turned into that wicked smile.

Raven slowly regain her true self and speak up. "Would you tell me now."

Anya's eyes widen in shock. "How the- how the fuck did you do that?"

"I'm awesome right." Raven shrugged and laughed.

"That is some mind trick, oh my god." Anya shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, you enjoyed it and don't worry that's not some satan's work or something. It's just how your mind state reacts in its surroundings, but whatever. I didn't went in here just to talk about mind craps." Raven said and sighed.

"But that's awesome though." Any winked at her and Raven shrugged.

Raven eyes Anya again, a minute have passed.

"An."

"Hmm?" Anya hums.

"I know that you know something. Please tell me the truth, is Lexa and the commander are one?" Raven has that hope in her eyes that her girl will tell her the truth.

Anya swallowed the lumped in her throat and sighed. The desperation in the other woman's eyes is overwhelming. She knows Raven couldn't hide a secret that much long, but she's willing to risk this. Lexa might kill her, but she knows the brunette will thank her at the end.

You know why?

Because Anya could tell that Raven has an idea if her suspicions are true. Her ideas always in the jar, always fucking great. Even people argues in that plan, in the end, it's still happy ending.

Anya clenched her jaw and took a deep breathe in. Before she could say yes to Raven, she still need authentication by the woman's intention for the truth. "How'd you even thought of that stuff?"

Raven nodded and leaned on the table. She looked at Anya and speak up. "Cause I have a blonde friend and also yours that apparently been spaced out for the past week, I know you noticed that too and well, she's still the same with Lexa. Anyways, you noticed that right?" Raven asked and Anya nodded.

Good thing for Anya, it wasn't just that in her head. She really felt the distanced Clarke given to her, well it wasn't just her though, but as for Raven and Octavia too. Except Lexa, that brunette always get out of things.

"As I was saying, Clarke, Octavia and I were hanging out together at my house yesterday. O and I waited for hours until Clarke literally spoken and told us what was in her mind. Do you know what she told us?" Raven asked and Anya was about to say something, but the woman immediately cut her off. "Of course you don't know." Raven grinned and Anya glared at her. Anya points out to her watch, obviously Raven's taking too long to spill the real explanation.

"Okay, alright. Clarke had some moments with Lexa when they hanged out last week. The clock or something, but the thing gives me in and Octavia is when she told us about her texting the commander and there's a sound kept coming from Lexa's bag, but Clarke told us Lexa's phone were on the table. Don't get me wrong An, but I think you should tell me the truth. I know I'm not that good at hiding, but I know my limitations." Raven sighed and closed her eyes, then slowly opened it. "I just want Clarke to be happy and I don't want her to be played on because believe it or not, she thinks that way. It's not a beautiful sight to see that your best friend keeps groaning because of confusion. Hell, Clarke is smart and I guess that's why she figure it out herself. It's been months since Clarke and that commander were texting, I still think that's creepy. But the person behind that, she always makes Clarke happy. If it's Lexa, then I just need to fucking push her on a cliff so she'll tell Clarke the truth." Raven shrugged and gave Anya a small smile.

Anya thought for a moment and she genuinely adore of how Raven really cares about Clarke. This is one of the traits she loves about Raven, even she doesn't show it that much, but when she shows it. It is wonderful. Her mouth twitch into a smile and nodded.

"So what's the meaning of that smile and nod. Hey, I'm not that of a mind reader here An."

"Yes." Anya said.

"What do you mean by that yes? Us being together?" Raven smirked.

"You're an ass and no." Anya said and saw the hurt look in Raven's eyes. "Not yet Reyes, so keep that hurt look back in you."

"I'll keep that in my mind, so tell me."

"Yes it is Lexa, so shut your god fucking mouth or my best friend will fucking kill me if she'll know that I told you." Anya said sternly.

"Oh thank god." Raven released the breathe she was holding.

"Why?"

"Because it'd be too weird if Clarke likes two people." Raven said and suddenly realized what she said. "Oh shit."

"I see." Anya smirked.

"Okay, okay. We're even now, so shut your beautiful mouth about it." Raven grinned.

"That I'll do and if you'll slipped the thing I just told you, I'll cut you." Anya threatened and maybe true too.

"Kinky." Raven smirked and winked.

"You're an ass." Anya shook her head and see that Raven's thinking something in her head. "Okay, tell me what's in your mind."

"Can I tell Octavia?"

"No."

"I need to tell her."

"I said no, n-o."

"You can come with me and tell her."

"Raven." Anya warned her friend.

"Anya, we need to tell her. Because I need her for my plan, An. I also need you, you know." Raven pleads with her eyes and she knows Anya can't say no with that.

"If a word comes out from your and Octavia's mouth about Lexa and the commander being one, I will end both of you." Anya warned Raven once again.

"Okay, I think I can handle that little threat. Shall we?" Raven stood up from the stool and offers her hand to Anya.

Anya looks at her as if she's out of her mind. "Are you insane?"

"Yes, for you." Raven said.

"That's smooth." Anya chuckled. "But are you seriously want to tell Octavia now?"

"I've never been more sure in my life."

"You're such a sap friend."

"No."

"You are, but I'll keep that secret."

"C'mon now, I'm so psych." Raven exclaimed and smiled.

"Good thing I like you. I should have been studying with Lexa right now, but I'm going with you." Anya stood up from her chair and gladly took Raven's offered hand.

Raven and Anya walks out the diner, side by side. Just feeling each other's presence feels nice for them, it really feels amazing. Anya adores Raven so much, every sides of her partner is just amazing. She gladly would like to explore that much more, good thing the mechanic asked her out. She's still looking forward for that time.

Suddenly while they just got out of the door of the diner, she heard Raven spoke up.

"Operation Clexa getting together is on the fucking go." Raven exclaimed and grinned.

Yup, Raven Reyes rules the operations and plans.

Anya shook her head by Raven's antics, the word clexa just really made her chuckled. This woman is unbelievable, Anya thought to herself.

They both went to the Blake's household to tell Octavia the information. Anya just hopes this thing goes smooth and well because her ass is on the line.

She's gonna be so dead by the other half of that clexa, which is Lexa, her best friend. Yup, she's dead ass in trouble.

* * *

So, that just happened. I actually like how it went well, I guess. But I'm sorry for the lack of Lexa in this chapter. I think that just fits it all, you know, Clarke's confusion and the thing is all revealed for the squad.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia's interaction is just what I need, so you guys just red that. Oh and ranya ;)

The next chapter will be up whenever, but I promise it won't be too long for y'all to wait.

Please let me know what you think by this chapter, it really motivates me to continue and it's awesome to read some thoughts.

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please leave some reviews, favorites or follows. See y'all in the next chapter.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

New chapter, thanks for all the people who still reads this and the people who leaves reviews, follows, and favorites. It motivates me.

I hope y'all will find this a nice chapter, enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 8**

December

Exam days are over for the past week, that means just a little over, probably, one to two weeks left and it will be the Christmas break. That news is actually good for all the students of Grounder high, especially to a group of friends that contains trouble makers but every one of them actually have some brains and amazing goals in life.

Like Lexa, she is just slumped and relaxed on the couch of their apartment in weekdays. Phone in hand, grin her face, time to time, she'll just smile randomly. It's amazing if someone can make Lexa smile, it's not that she's a depressive person, but she's just always focused in life.

The reason for it?

She's texting Clarke as the commander. She will always love these kind of moments, where she can always tease Clarke. Not that she can't tease Clarke being Lexa and not the commander. But these moments are iconic, even, sometimes she do know what Clarke tells her, but the thing she needed to do always was being amused by all of it.

What Lexa really likes while talking to Clarke as the commander, the blonde is just so carefree and amazing.

Why?

Because everyone knows that the commander is an anonymous person, but when Clarke talks to her as it is, it's like she's a normal friend of Clarke. No stories that are hid, maybe just really some personal stuffs aren't shared. Still, Clarke is always easy to talk to.

 _Commander: You did not!_

 _Clarke: I did!_

 _Commander: Raven must really hated you._

 _Clarke: She did, you have no idea. But I was just helping her._

 _Commander: You told me, she's doing a project, involving some 'booming' stuffs. Why did you put a sleeping pill in her drink, then?_

 _Clarke: Because she's gonna blow our place up! Octavia agreed that we should let Raven sleep for a while and we knew she'll continue it in her house, so._

Lexa chuckled at that. She shook her head and a small laugh left her mouth.

She waited for a few seconds to reply and her phone vibrates, indicating a new text.

It's from Clarke.

 _Clarke: You can't blame me!_

 _Lexa knew she'll say that._

 _Commander: I'm not._

 _Clarke: You were hesitant to reply._

 _Commander: Of course you did noticed that._

 _Clarke: Why wouldn't I?_

 _Commander: Well, you basically already noticed it, so any type of argument that will be coming from me won't be valid anymore._

 _Clarke: Did I ever told you that you're an smartass?_

 _Commander: From time to time, yes._

 _Clarke: Remind me to tell you that every time. So what's up with you tonight, any plans?_

Lexa thought for a second before answering. She remembers nothing at all, but she have a vibe that there's a coming wave of people that's going to ask her to come out.

 _Commander: Noted. Don't have any plans for tonight, just a vibe that I might have. But do you?_

 _Clarke: How do you even have those kinds of vibes, but never mind about that. Yes I kind of do have plans._

Lexa didn't know Clarke's going out tonight, probably this is why she's having the vibe. She was typing out a message and what she didn't notice was three people just entered the room. A small smile spread in her features while typing out, until-

"What the fuck?!" Lexa exclaimed and whipped her head towards the person who threw a pillow at her head.

"What?" Raven eyes her innocently.

"It wasn't her, trust me." Octavia said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Please lock the door when you're home alone here Lexa. Do you want someone just breaking into our apartment and steal all your candles?" Anya shrugged and followed Raven who's sitting on the side of Lexa. She settled on the other small couch.

"Oh my god!" Lexa felt flustered when she heard the word candles. Anya knows her collection of candles, but her best friend thinks it's an addiction. She groaned.

"Expensive candles, I might add." Anya grinned and Lexa felt a blush in her cheeks. Lexa glared at her best friend, but she do agree at that because those candles are quite expensive.

"As much as I'm enjoying seeing Lexa being flustered, but Woods, what's up with the smile earlier?" Raven grinned because she might have an idea.

Lexa was thankful when Raven cut off with the candles topic, but the question really caught her off guard. How they did even saw that, is she really smiling while texting Clark or she's just messing with Lexa. Yes, she really is smiling, no doubt.

"I have the rights to ask this, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Lexa narrowed her brows and completely ignoring Raven's question.

"It's my apartment too, if you're asking. They're our friends and if you hit your head real hard, I'm allowed to bring people here to hang out." Anya shrugged.

"Who are you talking to Lexa?" Octavia asked out of nowhere. She looked at Raven and nodded, signaling she'll start it.

Lexa narrowed her brows at the two of them confusedly. But Octavia's question makes her want to hide away from the three people in the room with her right now. "Uhm it's no one." Lexa said and she saw Octavia sighed and nudged Raven. What the fuck is happening? She thought. "I think I'm going to my room." Lexa was about to stand up but an arm on her right side connects with her stomach and she flopped down on the couch again.

Lexa looked at Anya for help and really has that confusion all over her features. She saw the dirty blonde didn't met her gaze and this is the time she knows something's up. Something serious is going to happen in a moment and it's about her.

Octavia held Lexa's forearm and the other side is Raven. Lexa tried to fight off the grasp of the two people but she can't even move. She looked at them both and she's really feeling the anger coming up. She has no idea what's happening right now.

All she knows is, she needs to reply at Clarke.

"It's Clarke you're talking to, right?" Raven asked.

Lexa clenched her jaw and her gaze fixed on her phone on the table in front of them. "What's up with you two wanting to know who's I'm texting with." Lexa snap, the brunette just can't help it if she's being cornered by her friends.

"You're texting her as who?" Octavia asked her the next.

What the hell?

"If you guys won't free my ar-"

"You'll what?" Raven challenged and Lexa just groaned because she knows she can't hurt her friends.

"Can you just all tell me what's up?" She said.

"If you haven't noticed, we've been telling you since earlier and you just keep on ignoring our questions. Which is a dumb move because it will make Raven and I do this, get you in a physical way." Octavia said as a matter of fact.

"I keep ignoring it because I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa said.

"I have a question." Raven said and looked at Lexa. Octavia narrowed her brow at Raven confusedly and she just stared at Octavia saying 'trust me' and she nodded.

"If I'll answer that, can you just both let go of me." Lexa offers and both of her friends spoke in their eyes. "Right now." Lexa adds.

"We know, can you shut up." Raven quirked her brow at Lexa.

"You really are a friend of Clarke." Lexa sighed.

She heard Anya snickered at the side and the two women beside her chuckled. Is that because of her mentioning Clarke?

"Let her go O." Raven said and Octavia did what she was told to. She settled on the left side of Lexa and rubbed her hands waiting for Raven.

Lexa felt a tightened gripped on her right side and she glared at Raven. "Maybe loosen your grip a little bit." Lexa said.

"If I'll remove my hands and you'll try to get away, I will make your apartment go boom." Raven threatened. Lexa chuckled remembering the story that Clarke was telling her earlier.

"Do you want to sleep?" Lexa blurted out and a chuckle left her mouth.

"What?" Raven asked and Lexa just shook her head.

"Just let her go already Raven." Anya said and nudged Raven.

"Okay Frost. Don't nudge me." Raven let go of Lexa and immediately glares at the brunette that her words are still true.

"Ask me now so I can go to my room." Lexa crossed her arms, calming her nerves and she thinks the anger in her just went away when both of her friends let go of her arms.

"Do you like Clarke?" Raven asked right away.

Lexa blinked for a few times. "What?"

"She asked you if you like Clarke, I didn't know you were kind of deaf Lexa." Anya said.

Lexa glares at Anya even though she knows her friend is just joking at the second part of her statement. She also knows the first part is really a serious question. "Clarke's my friend." She said simple as that.

"That didn't answers my question." Raven said.

"Just answer the question Lexa." Octavia pointed out.

"I care about her." Lexa said.

"Oh, we know Lexa." Anya quipped.

"I have no idea why you guys are asking me this."

"Because we care about Clarke." Raven sighed and slumped back on the couch.

"What's with me in this kind of stuffs then." Lexa asked.

"You make her happy." Octavia said.

Lexa was taken aback, but to be honest she knows she makes Clarke happy and the blonde makes her happy too.

She looked at her best friend and she saw Anya nodded at her. Is it that obvious? Her gaze travels between her friends and it settled on her phone. She slowly leaned on and settled her shoulders on her legs. Lexa rubbed her face and fixed her hair.

"I do care about Clarke."

"You already said that." Raven said.

"More than a friend cares about their friends. I care about her in more of a romantic way and in every way. I just want her to be happy because she makes me happy too. Hell, I'll do anything for her if she'll just ask me." Lexa looked at Octavia then to Raven and it settled to Anya. "Yes, I do like Clarke so much, like a lot." She smile shyly and sighed. Lexa looks at the floor for a moment, waiting for her friends' reactions.

"Lexa?" Octavia called out. Lexa turned her head towards Octavia. The brunette connects her eyes with the other. Lexa was taken aback when Octavia suddenly leaned on her and she's like a ruler away from her. "I got to say this now, if you'll ever hurt Clarke please do know that I'll hunt you down and I think Raven's agrees with me. Well, I know Anya will do that also even she's your best friend. I just want you to know that okay? I know you're a great person, but when it comes to Clarke, there's no friendship for me." Octavia gives Lexa a smile and patted the brunette's shoulder and she went back on her position earlier. "Uhm what?" Octavia asked particularly nobody because all of them are just looking at her.

"Damn O, you still got it!" Raven high fived Octavia and they heard Anya chuckled.

"I think it worked pretty good." Octavia shrugged as she points out to the brunette who's still looking at her.

"You just paralyzed Lexa." Raven laughed.

Lexa was cut off in her thoughts of being scared in Clarke's friends by a hard thing connects on the back of her neck.

"Anya!" Lexa shouted.

"I was just helping you, thank you very much."

"By throwing a pillow at me? That's the second one!" Lexa groaned.

"Anyways, we all know you like Clarke, it's too obvious." Anya said.

"Yeah because I told you."

"Of course you did." Octavia quipped.

"You should tell her." Raven advised.

"That I like her?" Lexa asked and she immediately adds some more. "No way, what if she doesn't like me back. I don't want our friendship to be awkward and all. I'd rather keep it to myself than to see our friendship while it slowly crumbling down." Lexa said seriously.

To be honest, yes, Lexa would rather keep that to herself than to lose Clarke. The blonde has been a great addition to her life and she wouldn't trade that to anything. Maybe she deserve some happiness after all the things happened and she does feel that when she is with Clarke.

If the sky and the ground would ever let her that Clarke will ever return her feelings. Then that's the time she'll see the real life, but the only thing she's asking to herself for a very long time. Will she ever had the courage to tell Clarke that she likes her?

"No Lexa, that wasn't what I meant." Raven said.

If it wasn't it, then what?

"What are you talking about then?" Lexa looked at Raven.

"That you should tell Clarke that you're the commander." Raven replied and quirked her brow.

Lexa coughed loudly and she felt like choking by what Raven just said. She pats her chest trying calm down.

"Chill Lexa." Octavia pats Lexa's back lightly and chuckled. They got Lexa pretty badly.

"Raven, what did you just said?" Lexa asked once she was done coughing.

"What? That you should tell Clarke about you and the commander are one. Yeah, I think you should." Raven retorted.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lexa side glare at Anya who just shrugged.

Her best friend is the only culprit here because no one will tell Raven about it. She and Anya are the only one who knows it, now four people knows it. Oh, Anya's really in trouble.

"Cut the shit out Lexa. Don't worry, you're not the only one who was shock by it. Which is, when..." Octavia pointed to Raven and Anya. "They went in our house last weekend and just suddenly blurted out that you becoming the commander, well, I'm not that surprised. When Cla-"

"Don't finish that O!" Raven cut off Octavia. Octavia confusedly looks at Raven. "Let Lexa find out herself."

"I'm not even the commander guys, what the hell?" Lexa tries to argue and looks at Anya for help, but her best friend just nodded. She's no help at all.

"Ask me how I'd known." Raven told Lexa.

"How the did you even got that kind of false information?"

"Anya told me." Raven immediately said.

Lexa looked at Anya, if looks could kill, her best friend's dead by now. "I have a reasonable explanation by why I did that."

"Wow An, that wasn't in the plan. I thought you'll just say yes or something." Raven grinned.

"Shut up Reyes!" Both Anya and Octavia said at the same time.

"Woah, okay!" Raven surrendered her hands.

"Uhm okay, what is going on?" Lexa said.

"I can answer that." Raven once again said. Her friends looked at her. Two pairs of eyes are death glares and a pair is just normal. "If Anya and Octavia will allow me though." She got a pair of nods and she smiled. "So the first part why we've known it because of that's for you to find out. Someone who almost got it out and I can't blame that person though, but the second part is because of Anya. I managed for her to tell me about it and Lexa don't deny it anymore because we already got you. So as I was saying when Anya told me about it, I already got this plan to get you both together. So it's all your choice or maybe decision to tell Clarke about it. One thing I want to say is, you got it Woods." Raven said and smiled brightly at Lexa.

Anya smacked Raven on the back of her head. Raven immediately whipped her head towards Anya looking at the girl like why the hell she did that. "Because that's actually my reasonable explanation thank you very much. Now my best friend will hate me for the rest of the week." Anya said and crossed her arms.

"Awe, I'll make it up to you An." Raven said and pinched Anya's cheeks.

Anya glares at Raven and the other woman immediately surrenders her hands. "Don't pinch me again."

"I was just trying to be cute here." Raven said.

"You aren't being one." Anya retorted.

"What do you want me to do then?" Raven asked, definitely will do anything what Anya will say.

"Whipped." Octavia snickered.

"Fuck off O and I'm not the only one here." Raven grinned.

"Can I go to my room now?" Lexa said.

"Nope, I'll be straight to the point now Lexa." Raven said and Lexa just nodded. "Can you admit that you are the commander?"

Lexa sighed because she knows there's no point of denying anymore. "Yes, I am the commander. Anything else?"

"Why did you do it?" Octavia asked.

"Because I wanted to be there for Clarke when I saw her broke up with Finn. Until now, I think she already moved on and I'm really happy with that because I'm one of the reasons why she's been happy from time to time."

"How do you do it?" Raven asked this time.

"Do what?"

"Texting her as the commander."

"I have two phones. It's actually hard when she's talking to me as the commander and just Lexa." Lexa shrugged.

"Well, you signed up for it." Raven pointed out.

"Yes I did and I never regretted it, never." Lexa said truthfully because she enjoys every bit of it.

"Can you answer my questions earlier?" Octavia asked.

"If who I was talking to?"

"Yes."

"It was Clarke and yes I'm texting her as the commander. She was telling me about when she put a sleeping pill in Raven's drink to stop her from doing some booming stuffs in their house. That's why I said earlier if you want to sleep." Lexa chuckled.

"Clarke did that?" Anya questioned as she laughs.

"She did, it was iconic. After like a minute of waiting, Raven was out cold." Octavia giggled.

"Remind me not to do this kind of stuffs for Clarke again." Raven shook her head.

"I think it's kind of cute." Anya winked at Raven and the woman felt flustered.

"You think?" Raven asked and Anya nodded.

"You two are gross." Lexa scrunched up her nose.

"Says the one who's the half of clexa." Raven quipped.

"clexa?" Lexa confusedly thought of it, but in the inside she likes it.

"Never mind about that. When will you tell Clarke about it?" Octavia asked once again.

"Honestly, I don't know." Lexa sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She really have no idea when, as she said earlier. She doesn't want her friendship with Clarke to become awkward. Lexa could just forget about it, but she also knows that Clarke deserves to know the truth. Clarke has been a honest friend to her and she should do the same, but there will always have that doubt in her mind. Maybe the blonde will never want to be her friend again.

"You don't know or you're scared?" Raven said.

"I guess it's both but the latter is much more of it. I'm afraid of Clarke's reaction, what if she doesn't want to see me ever again. I don't want that because it's Clarke. I actually miss seeing her even now, I can't even believe I'm saying to guys about it, but yes I miss her. That's the scariest shit ever that will might ever occur in my life, Clarke not wanting to see me again. I just can't lose her, that's why I'm afraid to tell her." Lexa clenched her jaw and plays with her fingers. Anya noticed it, it's an indication of Lexa being nervous.

"Lex." Anya begun and Lexa whipped her head towards her best friend. Anya couldn't read this kind of Lexa, a blank expression looking towards her. "I don't know if you're mad at me or anything. But you know me when I do things, it's for the best and positivity is always the outcome, well sometimes though. Do you want to know what my say to this?" Anya asked and she got a nod. "You're Lexa and you know Clarke, you might be actually her favorite person in the whole world at this moment and yes Raven and Octavia is not her favorite people, you are. Clarke adores you so much and you adore her too. I think if you'll just trust yourself for it, you'll be fine Lex. I've been telling you this for a long time, you should tell her. It should be sooner than later Lexa, you know that. Her two best friends are here, what do you think of them being like this if everything will turn out a mess. At this moment, I know these two wants the best for Clarke and obviously you are on the top list of being an awesome friend for Clarke. Just think about what you can do more if something more happens between you two." Anya smiled at her best friend and nods.

"That's like the longest thing I've ever heard came out from your mouth An, damn." Raven said amazed.

"I agree with everything what Anya said, but there's a one thing that I'm not agreeing though." Octavia said.

"What is it?" Lexa shook her head.

"You being Clarke's favorite person."

"Because I'm her favorite person ever." Raven quipped.

"Hell no! I am!" Octavia retorted.

"Actually, I might think about it." Raven dramatically thought for a second. "And no you are not because I am Clarke's favorite person."

"Can you both stop with the nonsense." Anya raised her voice and both of them shut their mouth.

Raven cleared her throat and became serious again. "But all in all Lexa, I think Clarke deserve to know the truth. Maybe if you just think about telling her about it, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Hard to trust if it's a Reyes." Lexa shrugged.

"I'm offended."

"Then trust me Lexa. Clarke would want the truth." Octavia said

"Much harder to trust if it's a Blake. Don't try it Anya because it's much more harder to trust a Frost." Lexa smiles.

"Then just trust us three then. We won't let you be alone with it, if you want, we can help you for it." Raven offers.

"I'll think about it, if that's alright with you guys."

"Yeah it's fine but just remember the things I've said earlier okay?" Octavia reminded her.

"I definitely will keep that in my mind O, trust me." Lexa chuckled.

"Treat Clarke better than her past fucking relationship that everyone of us wants to forget okay?" Raven adds.

"Definitely." Lexa nodded. Then suddenly it hits Lexa, she didn't even say she wants a relationship with Clarke and her friends are already implying that kind of stuffs already.

"They think it'll end up with that Lexa, so don't argue with them about it." Lexa heard Anya said, her best friend knows her too well.

But Lexa won't just let it slide of what Anya has done. She knows Anya just wants the best for her but it's still her decision. Actually she also wants to thanks Anya for doing it because at least she knows Raven and Octavia are not angry at her being the commander because they are even supportive about it and it really is the best thing, knowing some people supports you. She definitely will speak to Anya later.

"I've heard Clarke have plans for tonight." Lexa brought up.

"Actually we all have." Raven said.

"Why no one did told me about it because obviously I have no idea." Lexa said.

"Because it was just planned earlier and we went here to tell you about it and to know if you're the commander. The latter was a success, so will you come with us?" Octavia said excitedly.

"Lincoln's in town. I thought we should meet up with him tonight." Anya explained.

"Clarke's will be there." Raven adds.

"I know Raven thank you for the reminder." Lexa chuckled because she knows why her friend is doing that.

"Just making sure you'll come with us." Raven shrugged.

"Yes, I will go. It's been months since the last time I saw him, right An?"

"Yes, that's right. That's why I planned this, should I keep saying it or?"

"I think two reminders are enough." Raven said.

"Remind me again." Octavia quipped ad everyone glared at her. "Okay, I get it. He's coming, I'll see him. I don't need to be this much excited, but I am, you can't blame me." Octavia shrugged.

"Can she not come?" Raven asked.

"That can be arranged." Anya said and they chuckled except for Octavia.

"Actually, you guys can't leave me behind because if he's there then he'll be on his own. Raven's with Anya, Clarke's with Lexa, and y'all will just leave him? Think again bitches." Octavia grinned.

"She has a point." Lexa said and shrugged.

"Okay, you're still in. Lincoln could use also some company." Anya assured Octavia.

"Can someone remind Clarke about the plans again for tonight and she'll be picked up later." Raven said.

"I can do that and I also need to get ready for it. I guess I can get out of this couch now, right?" Lexa said and focused her gaze on Raven giving her friend a tight smile.

Raven nodded. "Yes you can Lexa and again just think about what we all said. We just want the best for Clarke."

"And don't worry we aren't mad that you're kind of playing Clarke for being two friends but actually just one. We know why you did it, so just don't go breaking our Clarke's heart. You know what will come to you." Octavia added seriously.

"Thank you guys, really. I know Clarke deserves the truth and I will give it to her. Not just today, I guess. And I didn't mean to play two different roles, but that just what happened." Lexa said sincerely.

"We know Lexa. We give you that." Raven assured her.

"Remember what all I said earlier Lexa. You may think I have no knowledge about it but trust me, I know much more than you." Anya grinned as she look at Raven.

Lexa gave Anya a small smile. "I guess you got some juices out of someone too. Well, that's understandable because we all know Raven can't shut her mouth."

Octavia looks at Anya and Raven back and forth and it hits her. Raven might have told Anya about Clarke liking Lexa. "Raven!"

"I know O, don't remind me. I guess it's just fair for Anya to know that because in the end we know Lexa is the commander." Raven sighed.

"She's going to kill you once she'll know that you told someone." Octavia said.

"She won't if no one will tell her." Raven replied.

"As much I'm enjoying knowing Clarke could kill Raven, but I'm getting curious by that thing you guys are talking about. I always can pry Anya, but I won't do that. So I think I'm going to my room now." Lexa said and she received a round of chuckles. She stood up from the couch, got her phone from the table and look at her friends. "You three enjoy the rest of the time while waiting. I'm just going to get ready."

Raven pats Lexa's lower back. "Okay, do your thing texting Clarke."

"As the commander because she's smiling earlier." Octavia snickered.

"Goodbye." Lexa shook her head and laughs by her friend's antics. She took some steps until she stops in front of Anya. Lexa leaned on, until she's on the side of her best friend's ear side. "An, I'm not mad at you and I'm actually thankful for you. We'll talk later, I promise. What you said earlier, I really appreciate it." Lexa retrieved herself and look at Anya, she smiled and puts her hand on Anya's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay Lexa." Anya returned the smile.

Lexa went to her room before she close the door, she immediately heard her friends got into a conversation. Probably it's about her admitting that she's the commander. Lexa finally closed the door of her room. She flopped down on her bed and a sigh came out from her mouth.

She smile looking at the ceiling thinking about earlier. It actually felt right for Lexa telling her friends about it, it's like an information that people needs to know and when she finally tells them, it feels right. It really feels good in the inside.

But

The real person who needs to know about it, is Clarke. Lexa closed her eyes, seeing her beautiful best friend with those bluest eyes that she likes and her beautiful smile flashed through her. Oh, Lexa really likes Clarke so much.

Then a groaned left her mouth, remembering the things Raven, Octavia and Anya was talking about earlier. She didn't know about that 'I need to find out myself' it's making me want to really pry Anya, but I told them I won't, damn it!, Lexa thought.

Suddenly, she felt her phone buzzed.

Oh shit.

"Fuck!" Lexa sat up immediately, she forgot to reply to Clarke since her friends came and that's like almost an hour.

She opened the messages from Clarke, there's like three missed messages. She cursed herself again.

 _Clarke: I'll pretend you're studying right now or maybe you really do have a plan._

 _Clarke: Maybe tell me about that plan? That's a creeper but anyways, you there?_

 _Clarke: Or you just fell asleep on five twenty seven pm. Just letting you know, I might not, well actually, I won't be here later the night, as I told you I have plans. Enjoy your night commander._

The last message was sent ten minutes ago. Lexa sighed and hope Clarke's not mad.

 _Commander: Clarke, I'm so sorry. I was caught up earlier, my friends were here. As I said, I have the vibes, they want me to go later with them and I hope you'll have fun in your own plans. If you'll have a chance later, then text me. Catch you later stranger._

Lexa reached out for her other phone on the nightstand to text Clarke, as Lexa this time.

 _Lexa: Hey Clarke, Raven told me to let you know again about Lincoln being in town and meeting him is still on the go. See you later beautiful._

Lexa waited for a minute to send it for a 'not suspicious time gap' well maybe Clarke won't be thinking that much though.

Her other phone buzzed, indicating a new text.

 _Clarke: Don't worry about it commander, it's fine. I actually got ready for tonight while you were gone. I got a text from Lexa about it, I guess I'll catch you up later then._

 _Commander: Enjoy your night Clarke._

 _Clarke: You too stranger :)_

Lexa let out a smile and put aside her phone. This night she doesn't need it, probably when she came back home though. She put her attention on her other phone and see Clarke texted her.

 _Clarke: I knew you would come! Can't wait to meet your cousin Lex and looking forward to see you hot stuff._

 _Lexa: I might think you'll only be going just to see me._

 _Clarke: Maybe, who knows?_

 _Lexa: You do know and maybe I'm looking forward to see you too._

This kind of normal flirting with Clarke in messages is the kind of moments she won't trade for anything. She likes when Clarke says small cute stuffs, it makes her smile.

 _Clarke: Of course you do, I know you're still not dressed. So get your beautiful gay ass up and get dress. I'll see you tonight._

 _Lexa: You're such an ass. I think Raven or O will pick you up, probably. I'll see you tonight._

Lexa didn't wait for a reply instead she get dress as Clarke told her, well it was her real intention by going in her room.

She heard the front door closed, she knows someone really picked up Clarke.

She'll see the blonde tonight and suddenly her friends' words came running through her head. Should she tell Clarke later? But the timing won't be right. She really is feeling the want to do it, but she told her friends she won't tell Clarke about it tonight.

Was it being the commander or liking her friend?

Maybe it could be both of it in one night, it could be though. The thing is, that's like double the nervousness she's going to feel. Can Lexa even take that much of nervousness in her own. Hell, she was nervous by Octavia earlier. Now, we're talking about Clarke. Her beautiful best friend, that she'll see later.

Well, shit.

 **clexclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Lexa's sitting on a bar stool, a light drink in hand, it won't make her drunk. Just a little boost because Anya and Lincoln won't let her live if she won't drink even one. If anyone don't see the obvious, all of them are legal to drink.

Anya, Lexa, and Octavia were all together and went to the small bar to meet Lincoln. Octavia won't let the first time to see the guy that everyone's talking about since last week, that's why Raven was the one who picked up Clarke.

Lexa tug another swig as she thought about Clarke, specifically the things they have been talking about. Lexa closed her eyes and took a breathe.

She's just sitting there with Anya by her side, because when they went in the bar, like half an hour ago, Lincoln and Octavia already hit on each other. Now both of them are on the dance floor, at first they just catch up, but then that happened.

She and Anya are waiting for the other two women to arrive and Lexa doesn't even know if Anya's talking beside her.

Her surroundings were block out at the moment. She doesn't know how to process right because of her heavy thoughts. She can't even blame herself by it because it's about her and Clarke actually.

About her liking Clarke, that's a light matter, well kind of.

Then there's Lexa being the commander that she already needs to tell Clarke about it, that's the bigger matter.

Lexa groaned and finally took the last swig of her drink, for boost? No, maybe to encourage? Maybe for confidence, for what? To tell Clarke? She abandoned the glass on the side.

Suddenly a hand was on her left shoulder. Lexa whipped her head and it's Anya, of course.

"I didn't imagine talking to you about anything regarding to what have happened earlier, in this bar." Lexa grinned.

Anya playfully shoved Lexa who also pretend who was hurt. "Shut up and hear me out, will ya?"

"Shoot." Lexa cringed with her chose word. She doesn't know why, but the bad vibes is overwhelming with that.

"I actually can hear your thought and it's deafening."

"I didn't tell you to hear though."

"I'm just trying to help you Lexa. I think you should calm yourself. I know you're thinking about telling Clarke it, but remember that no one is rushing you. It's your decision, but as I said, sooner than later. But not just tonight or maybe next week, it's your choice." Anya took a swig of the drink in her hand as she finished what she was saying.

Lexa look at her best friend and smiled. "I know Anya. I don't know why you're so great at reading people, especially me. I thought we're just the nerds one."

"Correction, you're the nerd one, I'm not. I'm your best friend, of course I could see through you." Anya said.

"I am not." Lexa defended.

"Yeah, keep denying, but Lexa you know the truth."

"The truth is we both are."

"Well, I agree, just a little bit." Anya winked and Lexa made face.

Lexa turned her stool and look at her cousin dancing with Octavia. "But seriously, thank you Anya. You're amazing."

"I know that I am amazing thank you for telling me again." Anya chuckled.

"Don't get your head too big." Lexa said.

"When did I eve-" Anya stopped talking when she saw Raven with Clarke coming to their way. "Hey Clarke!" She greeted and smile to both Raven and Clarke.

Lexa whipped her head towards to the new comers and her eyes immediately lands to the blonde beauty in front of her.

Clarke's wearing a red plaid that really hugs every curves of her body and Lexa needs to keep her eyes up. That skin tight jeans, oh man, she's wearing an army boots and her hair is beautifully laid on the sides of her shoulders.

"Clarke." The way Lexa says Clarke's name really gives chills through the blonde's spine.

Clarke smirked as she obviously knew Lexa's checking her out. "Lexa."

"Okay, before you two tear each other's clothes with your own eyes. I'm going to steal my girl here and maybe she'll introduce me to that Lincoln guy and I think O really likes his company as I'm seeing right now." Raven smirked looking at the dance floor. "So Clarke, just don't forget to meet that guy tonight, not just talking to Lexa, okay?" Raven winked at Clarke and pats Lexa's shoulder. Raven gripped on Anya's collar and slowly drags her to the dance floor.

Anya just gave both her friends a shook in her head and teasing smirks.

"Raven's going to top Anya all day long." Clarke said and chuckled.

"Actually, not that of being a bias, but in that soft outer look of Anya, she'll definitely top Raven." Lexa quirked her brow while looking at Clarke.

"Can we stop talking about our friends' sex life?" Clarke said.

"That can we do, want to go out here?" Lexa asked and she saw the playful look in those blue eyes. She suddenly cursed herself in her head. "Not what I meant, you know, we can just be outside. No loud music and the stench of this place is kind of hard to take in." Lexa shrugged.

"Well, you're actually smells like it, but don't worry it's a good thing." Clarke winked on Lexa and offers her hand. "I'm all in, in your offer."

Lexa looks at Clarke's offered hand and to her friend's face. She took her hand and felt a reassuring squeeze. Lexa's hand felt nice with Clarke's and it really feels right, that's also what Clarke's thinking too. "Let's go take a walk."

Clarke nodded and smiled at Lexa, that the brunette returned it. Lexa's not minding by Clarke's taking over where they're going as they exited the small pub. The breeze of the air hits them both, tingles they're feeling, not because of the air. It because of them walking side by side, hands were intact.

Both of them doesn't know where they were going because no one of them both is actually paying attention in the surroundings and they both are not complaining about it.

No exchange words since they got out of the pub, just small glance at each other's side. Smiles being exchanged, but no one breaks the interlocked hands because they don't want to miss the contact of each other's presence.

Clarke looked around and they walking on a path and there's a bench in a distance. They could just sit on it and maybe talk for a while. But the time is on their hands, they don't want to go in a rush, they both just enjoy the feels. Lights from the posts emitting, catches Lexa's beautiful skin that goes well as they walk on a path of trees. Clarke stole a glimpse of Lexa and she does look so beautiful. Clarke took a breathe in and closed her eyes in a second, felt herself smiling. It so good to feel that the person you like is besides you, holding your hand, just enjoying the peaceful scenery with you.

Lexa noticed the way Clarke looked at her side, she felt herself blushing, and good thing the woman beside her immediately broke that gaze. Light coming from the moon, as it sounds cheesy, but it really compliments Clarke's eyes when it hits it. Lexa knows how beautiful Clarke is and she's just thankful to have someone like Clarke in her life.

Then again, the thoughts of wanting to tell Clarke the whole truth just hits her with a blitz. Lexa can feel the real boost coming up through her because of the drink earlier. She can feel the confidence in her slightly building up. What she didn't expected, her thumb gaze on Clarke's knuckles and keep doing what she's doing. Lexa looked at Clarke and the shyness on her by the action she just made is over the edge. Then she felt Clarke did the same, it really felt right.

They both stop in front of a bench and sat down. Realizing in the entire time they're walking, their hands are interlocked. Both slowly slid their fingers out of each other's grips and when they succeed on it, they already felt the longing.

The pub wasn't that much far to them, they could still see the lights of it.

Lexa looks around and gripped the edge of the bench, whilst Clarke relaxed her back on it.

"It really feels nice out here." Clarke said.

"It does, thanks for coming here with me." Lexa smiled at Clarke.

"No problem at all Lex and I'd rather just sit here with you all night long than to hear loud music." Clarke shrugged.

"I'd assume, you just came with me because you don't want to deal with our friends back there."

"Uhm, maybe who knows." Clarke jokes.

"I can truly relate." Lexa agrees and chuckles.

"I'm kidding, you know that. I actually like being just by your side." Clarke confessed and swallowed the lump in her throat, what if Lexa would find that weird.

"Your company is not that bad." Lexa shrugged and laughs.

"I'm offended Lexa." Clarke said playfully.

Lexa turned to face Clarke and ruffled her hair. "You signed up for it, now you need to suck it up." She smirked.

That smirk oh god, Clarke thought.

"I actually miss you." Clarke blurted out and saw that softness came into Lexa's eyes. She loves when Lexa does that, it feels different when she see that. It's like, there are those feelings that Lexa only feels when she's with Clarke.

Lexa's mind came running thoughts by thought because of that. She do also miss Clarke, but is that even normal to feel when they last saw each other was like yesterday and they basically catches up with each other on texts.

Her eyes soften, in any minute she could tell Clarke the truth that she deserved. Lexa blinked for a couple of times and sighed. She literally could feel the back of her tongue wants it to get it out on the spot, with a little help of the drink earlier. Lexa rested her hands on her legs and balled her fists and relaxed it. "I miss you too."

"We're buddies who miss each other immediately. I think no one can tame us." Clarke giggled, that sound makes Lexa smile.

"Clarke." Lexa whispers.

Clarke looks at Lexa intently and she doesn't have any idea why the brunette is like this, but it feels like there's more to it.

She heard the way Lexa said her name with softness in it and the way the 'k' just rolls in Lexa's mouth sounds good.

"What is it Lexa?" Clarke leaned on a little because it seems a serious thing.

Lexa clenched her jaw and steady her breathing. "I want to tell you something." She's really going to do it, now. Clarke is too good to be kept on a shadow. Lexa and everyone knew she needs to know the truth.

"Tell me Lexa, I'm not going anywhere." Clarke assured Lexa and gives a light squeeze on her hand.

"Okay." Lexa really appreciates how Clarke is so caring. She's so amazing and I'm willing to risk it all just to tell Clarke the truth, Lexa thought. If their friendship is on the line, she doesn't have the final say. She knows that she just contradicted herself by her statements to her friends earlier, but she just can't hold it any longer. "You know for the past months that I'm friends with you, were literally the best moments I had. I'm also looking forward for it more, I hope."

"As it is for me and we just think the same way." Clarke said and smiles at Lexa.

"Good to know, but I didn't become mo - more..." Lexa felt herself wanting to scream, she doesn't even know how to form a words.

"What you didn't become Lexa?" Clarke asked and she can see the nervousness all over the brunette's features.

"That I - I..." Lexa look at those blue eyes in front of her. "That I didn't become more honest to you."

Clarke looks at Lexa confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

Lexa took a last one deep breathe. "Clarke, you deserve to know that..." Lexa knew when she finally tells Clarke about her being the commander. She doesn't know what will her reaction. "That the person you're talk-"

"I never thought I'd see you both out here. It must really be a destiny."

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Well, the kru knows that Lexa and the commander are one now, but that still leaves Clarke out of it.

Uhm, guess who that was? Can I just ask who thought I'll let Lexa confess already?

Please yell or talk to me at the review section, it really means a lot to see all the people thoughts of this chapter. Leave me some follows, favorites and an important one is a review.

I guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy this, thanks for reading!

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

New chapter and I hope y'all will find this a good chap.

I just want to address the reviewer "Clexa007" and the other guest who reviewed in other language, I actually can't translate your reviews. Maybe pm me to let me know what it says. I appreciated the reviews so much.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 9**

 _"I never thought I'd see you both out here. It must really be a destiny."_

Lexa looked at the person standing in front of her and Clarke in disgust, pure anger in her eyes. It's all fresh what have happened that day in her memories. She immediately stood up and put herself in between the person and Clarke. Lexa just felt the need to protect the blonde.

Yup, it must really be a fucking bad luck of a destiny.

Lexa was about to confess to Clarke. She knew she would have done it. She was words away from it. If she had said it, burdens on her shoulders would have lessened. Talking about burdens, that wasn't a bad burden, but a good one. It contains truthfulness and honesty.

In the other hand, she doesn't know now when will she ever had this kind of confidence in her. Hell, just looking at Clarke while they were sitting on the bench makes her knees go weak. That's just over, but she really does feel like it.

Lexa clenched her jaw thinking about if she had said it, many possible things could have gone wrong, and like Clarke's palm connecting to her cheeks and Lexa will watch Clarke walks away from her that would include tears in the brunette eyes.

Lexa compose herself once again, trying not to think what was about to happen earlier, but it's making her work hard. Thanks to the person who interrupted them, now her plans are all ruined. Maybe, she'll have Clarke go all over her asking about it, but she knows she won't ready to tell it, again.

The thing is how this person even found them in the middle of the night and like in 'not too much people go around here' this area. Just the great timing, great timing by this asshole, Finn Collins.

"How did you found us?" Lexa asked harshly and still looking at the guy with dagger looks.

"Hello to you too, Lexa right? I must say, you hit me pretty hard the last time I saw you." Finn held his jaw and chuckled.

"Yeah? I'll do it again if you try anything and won't answer my goddamn question." Lexa felt a soothing hand behind her back, but Clarke knows when Lexa's in this kind of her side. The effect of her is just not too much of a strong effect. Lexa tried to steady her breathing letting Clarke know that she is a little calm.

"That how did I found you both?" Finn reached out for Lexa's hair and was about to graze his fingertips on it, but before he could lay a finger on Lexa, she immediately slapped away his hand. That made him laughed and shook his head. "I see, still a bad woman. If you're still asking how'd I found you guys, it's easy. I was in the bar with my friends, no, I'm not stalking anyone of you, good thing no one noticed me though. I excused myself when I saw you both exit the bar. I might add, both of you are holding hands and followed you both slowly. Now we are here." Finn turned his attention to Clarke. "Griffin, I never thought you'll be looking for someone else immediately and it's a girl, which is disgusting. I'm a little bit disappointed, you could do better." He shrugged.

This time, Clarke's both hands on her side are white tight sheet closed. "Leave Lexa out of this Finn." She said with that cold tone.

Lexa blinked for a few times, feeling the adrenaline rush from her drink earlier. She knew Finn's words affected Clarke based on her voice tone, which is a turn on. Lexa, calm your pits at this time, we don't need that.

"But she's in it now princess, did you decide what your answer is for me the last time we spoke?" He asked Clarke as the confidence in himself is so high.

Clarke thought about what have happened that time, but there's nothing. He never asked something to her, he was just full of himself and being an asshole. "The last time I checked you were just being a dick to me and my friends."

"Understandable, I might not have said it the last time. I'll say it now, you know, we should get back together." He grinned ear to ear. "It's a win win, I know you still feel something for me because the feeling is mutual." He said with a matching enthusiasm. Finn wouldn't let anyone have Clarke, he knows he broke up with her, but he never thought seeing her with someone else would make him feel a downgraded person in the Grounder high. Why? Because he and Clarke was a known couple before anything happened, but when they broke up, the attention to him was low and it was all to Clarke and Lexa. That's why he's doing this, he just want his position in the school to get higher once again, totally just using Clarke.

"Hey buddy? Why don't you just shut the hell up because you cannot just tell Clarke what she should do." Lexa stepped a little forward and Clarke knows Finn just tipped off something inside the brunette.

Lexa wouldn't let anyone just talk to Clarke, that she's someone who you can break and when it is fixed, you'll just decides to go back and retrieved it. That's not how it works.

"I'm not talking to you and I don't care what you have to say to this, because you're just someone who Clarke befriended with and let's face the fact that Clarke will abandon you at the end." Finn said and by that Clarke could see red flashes while she looks at the man.

A shaking body in front of her. She could feel Lexa is really pissed this time. Clarke knew what she needed to do, she gripped Lexa's waist. Not wanting to break the grip because she knows Lexa wants to jump on Finn and beat the shit out of him already.

One thing Clarke want is, Lexa won't believe what Finn just said because Lexa never been someone who could she just played and abandon at the end. Clarke is not that person and Finn is really being a big asshole who thinks about himself only.

Clarke tried to step forward, but Lexa didn't let her. Clarke glance at Lexa and their eyes met, green to blue, but this time Clarke sees how dark Lexa's eyes are. Clarke saw Lexa nodded at her letting the blonde know that she's not believing Finn, Lexa knows what's the truth to not. Clarke stopped her attempt from stepping forward but still holds Lexa's forearm.

"Finn, how high of you saying those irrelevant things to me and how can you call yourself a man if you're fighting with a woman. One more thing is I will say this one more time again." Lexa looked at the man in the eye with pure hate in her eyes, but all she could sense in Finn is he's playing the exchange, such a jerk. "You need to stay away to Clarke ever again because you both are done, which by the way I need to remind you, you're the one who broke up with her and stop being such an asshole and stop acting like you own her, because you don't. It's your lost not hers. I just can't watch you anymore telling Clarke what to do with her life, she's not yours, remember that." Lexa clenched her jaw at the end of her statement and tries to calm herself down.

"If she's not mine then what is she? Is she even yours? Are you both even together? Stop being like a protective girlfriend." Finn chuckled.

Lexa felt a pang in her chest and her whole body felt numb by those words. She knows Finn is right. It's just unfair of how can be destiny of them meeting Finn again just become tonight. She didn't ask to fall hard to Clarke, but it just did because it felt really nice, no, it felt great and right.

What Lexa really knows, after whatever this confrontation is, she will tell Clarke about all the truth. Not just tonight because it's all ruined.

Clarke felt Lexa's frame just become soft. Was Lexa affected by Finn's words? Clarke curses Finn her head and she doesn't even know how many times she already did it.

"She's my friend."

Clarke heard Lexa's words and now she knows, his words really affected the brunette. She could hear the sadness of how Lexa said it and how regretful? It feels like Lexa wants to tell her about something that she couldn't figure it out.

Was it something with what Lexa was about to say earlier? Clarke wouldn't know as long as Finn is still here.

She knows she needs to do something before this all become handy. She doesn't care if Lexa would stop her, but Clarke just suddenly went in front of Lexa and hid the brunette's frame away from the man.

"What is this now? Both of you protecting each other, how cute is that." Finn said.

Lexa is still behind Clarke, not knowing what's happening because of Finn's words still ringing through her mind. Her surroundings are all muted, but her main focused is the woman in front of her. Lexa couldn't move, she should be the one who's protecting Clarke right now, but she's being weak and decided to let Clarke took over.

"Do you want my answer to your question Finn?" Clarke ignored Finn's statement about them protecting each other. She just needed to end this now.

"Of course I do Clarke." Finn flashed his half smile that even a bit Clarke never missed.

Clarke didn't liked the way her name came out from Finn's mouth, it felt weird. It doesn't have the way her name was pronounced by Lexa, the way the 'r' rolls in Lexa's mouth is just amazing. Clarke cursed herself because she should stop fantasizing about how Lexa pronounce her name right now.

Lexa's mind runs through every possibility why Clarke's going to answer's Finn question. What if Clarke decided to get back with him? What if she realized the she still has feelings for Finn? What if, those are the questions in Lexa's mind. She wants to scream at Clarke, wanting to tell her not to do it, but she can't.

"I don't want you anymore, so I want you to do me a favor." Lexa heard Clarke said those and her whole world just lit with happiness and want to screams at Finn 'take that bitch!' but she'll let Clarke finish what she started. "Don't ever talk to me or any of my friends and hell, help me god, if you ever go near to Lexa I will fucking kill you. I'll be happy to do that with Raven and Octavia, if that wasn't enough I'll have Anya too. Just leave us all alone." Clarke said to Finn.

Did Clarke really defended Lexa? The brunette blinked a few times trying to take in all what Clarke just said. She did threatened Finn if he'll go near Lexa, Clarke will kill him. Lexa felt herself having a small smile displayed on her features. She squeezed Clarke's forearm telling the blonde she appreciates what she has done. Everyone knows that Lexa would do the same just to protect Clarke.

Lexa wants to know is, how did she deserve to have Clarke in her life?

"No, no no no, no! You need to get back with me Clarke." Finn rambles because he couldn't take no for an answer. He needs Clarke in his life, in his selfish life. He took a step forward to Clarke.

"Don't you dare take that step." Clarke threatened, but Finn wouldn't budged.

"Clarke, please get back to me. I need you." Finn said with his pleading look that made Clarke cringed because after all what have happened, he's like this.

"I have no feelings for you Finn, I think I never had and I will never get back with you again. You're right, I will thank you for breaking up with me. Now, I really thank you for breaking up with me because after all what happened, I gained two best people in my life, Anya and Lexa. I couldn't asked for more." Clarke said with that genuine smile on her.

"I know you're lying to yourself Clarke, it's now or never." Finn tried again and his anger is slow building up in him. He clenched his jaw as he watched Clarke shook her head and she has that bitch face. He doesn't appreciate that look, he closed his fist and waits for Clarke's answer again.

"I'm not going to change my mind and if I'll ever do that, I'd rather be with a girl than you of all people." Clarke chuckled and really felt good by saying and what she means by that. She rather be with Lexa than to anyone. Clarke knows she really likes Lexa so much and her friends know it, she just want all these strings with Finn to be cut off and she just want to live her life in peace. After all, this is their last year in high school.

Finn felt red, he can feel anger in his body. He knows when Clarke is done, she really is done. He also know he's drunk, he took a deep breathe and look at Clarke, all he sees is the woman who turned him down. What really pissed him off is Clarke saying she's rather be with a girl than him. He didn't know what came up, but his anger is radiating as he focus his vision in Clarke. Suddenly a loud sound by two skins connecting echoed their surroundings. His right hand's hanging in the air and Clarke's face was tinted with red shade.

He knows he should never have done that, it's still Clarke, the one who made him smile in some point of his life, but he already did it and couldn't ever take it back. Before he could regret what he has done, a fist connected on his right cheek. He stumbled down on the ground and looked at the owner of that attack, it's Lexa.

"You fucking bitch!" Lexa shouted as she settled on Finn and connected her fist on his face once again. She saw flash red and only red on Finn's face. Lexa gripped Finn's collar and pull it on to face him. "Why did you do that?! You fucking asshole!" Lexa threw another punch on his face and then another. Lexa's hand hurts from punching Finn's face. She could hear Clarke on the background telling her to stop and when she heard her name in a soft voice, she stopped. She lowered Finn's collar and looked at Clarke behind her and she see tears on those blue eyes.

Is she the one who caused that? Lexa felt panic because she never wanted to make Clarke cry, but her eyes went to Clarke's cheek, the fresh red print of Finn's hand is still on there. She again felt her anger rose up to her.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, a warning sound.

She turned to Finn and a fist connects to her cheek. She tasted copper in her mouth and she knows Finn hit her hard. She stood up, so does Finn. Lexa wiped off the blood on the side of her mouth and put up her defense.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Finn tried to connect another blow, but due to kind of blurry vision, he didn't saw Lexa's fist below him. That fist connected with his stomach and he can feel his body shook, but no, he won't give up without a fight. Lexa was about to punch Finn on the left side, but he dodged from it and this time, he connected his fist on Lexa's side. Lexa felt the pain on her side. "Don't make me do this Lexa." Finn said but after all what the brunette did to him, he suddenly let his surroundings be black and just focus to the one person in front of him.

Clarke saw the blow that Finn unleashed on Lexa's side and she felt anger in her. How could Finn do that to a woman? To Lexa. Clarke saw a small cut on the side of Lexa's mouth and all she wanted to do is run to Lexa's side. She knows Lexa's doing this because Finn slapped her across the face. Honestly, Clarke couldn't blame him because she knows her words really got into him.

"I'm not making you do this, you're doing it." Lexa said and charged towards Finn. She tackled the boy on a post, even she has that female frame, and it's not a foreign concept that Lexa has a good bod. When Finn hit the post, Lexa heard Finn groaned because of the pain. She gave Finn another punch on his face and again gripped the collar of his shirt and made him look at her. "I'll make this one clear again, if you ever lay another finger on Clarke or any of my friends, you won't just receive what you got just now. You hurt Clarke, for god sake." Lexa tries not to think about him hurting Clarke because she really might hit the boy again. She calmed herself a little and continues. "The year is almost ending. I hope you know what you're going to do for the rest of it. Don't ever come near Clarke again." After that she released her hold on his collar. But when Lexa stepped back, Finn pushed her. He raised his hand to attack once again and it connected to Lexa's jaw, the brunette felt her face was going to tear into two, but she still managed to stand up. Her hand on her side and other is for her defense.

"Finn stop!" Clarke's voice ringing through from the distance. Lexa could sense concern in the blonde's voice and her eyes suddenly felt lighter.

Finn wouldn't even listen to that, but in fact he still wants to go for another punch, before that could happen. He saw a masculine guy and three other women currently running behind him towards them. When he focuses his vision, he suddenly remembers, the guy is the one with Lexa earlier. He seems pretty tense about it that's why he didn't do what he needs to do, but he just ran away and while doing that, he nudged Lexa's shoulder and that made the woman stumbled down the ground.

When Clarke saw the people running towards them, she knew texting Raven was a great idea. She watched as Finn made Lexa stumbled down on the ground and he just ran away, a hand on his side. Clarke knows Lexa really put a good fight, but then she looked at Lexa, she immediately went on the brunette's side and checks on her.

Clarke got a clear view of Lexa's face, she saw bruises on her cheek, jaw and a small cut on her lower lip. She looked down, not wanting to meet the green orbs staring at her, her eyes suddenly connects with Lexa's hand. She see Lexa's damaged knuckles, that's when she lost it. Clarke closed her eyes and let out a small sob.

Lexa watched as Clarke looked down, not wanting to see her and it felt horrible than Finn's fists punching her face. Her eyes went wide as she heard a sob came out of Clarke. She tried to sit back and she hissed when she felt the pain runs through her side that made Clarke to look at her. Lexa see the tears rolled down from Clarke's eyes and all she wants is to wrap her arms around Clarke. "Clarke, talk to me." She reached out for Clarke's cheek, where Finn slapped her. Lexa slowly caressed it and she could feel Clarke slowly leaning on by her touches, it made her smile.

Clarke sees that smile and she remembers why she's crying. She sat up properly and smacked Lexa's shoulder, even the brunette's side is still in pain. She heard Lexa groaned and she chuckled. "Don't ever do that again!" A tear rolled down from her eyes and Lexa looked at her in confusion, but wiped off that tear.

"What did I do now?" Lexa said trying to be enthusiastic.

"You beat the shit out of Finn and that also backfired to you." Clarke said and based on her tone, she's concerned.

"I should have seen that!" A voice came from out of nowhere and when the two woman looked up, it's from Raven. The people around her let out a laugh, but all of them are concerned to Lexa and Clarke.

Anya travelled her eyes on Lexa's frame, trying to find the damages she got from Finn. When her eyes focus on Lexa's face, her stare became ice and her mind is only seeing the man's face that caused her best friend to be hurt like this. She clenched her jaw and closed her both fist. If Anya will ever see Finn anywhere near any of them, she know she won't stop herself from beating Finn. Her thought of different ways how to beat up Finn was broken by a voice.

"An."

When she heard that voice, her stance suddenly broke and looked at the owner of that sound. "You're such an ass Lexa." She shook her head and chuckled.

"You love me and stop plotting of how you will get back to Finn in your mind, I'm fin-" Before she could finished what she's about to say. Lexa hissed when she felt someone poked her side.

"You're not fine." Clarke shrugged and looked at her innocently.

"But seriously An, don't come near of him. I know I made myself clear to him, but he won't listen. Clarke also ended everything with him, but he couldn't take no so he slapped her, that's why we obviously had some exchanged physically interaction to each other. But I am really fine." Lexa said so her friends will not be more intense at the moment. She could feel Lincoln don't like her current condition right now because she's his cousin.

"Finn slapped Clarke?!" Octavia's anger in her voice rang through the place.

"He did?" Raven said and looked at Clarke, who just hanged her head low, then she looked at Lexa and all she sees is how her glare is still firing about what just happened earlier. That just confirmed it all. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Count me in." Octavia said as she balled her fist. No one should mess with her friends, that man slapped Clarke and fought Lexa.

"I have a good plan." Anya said and totally not minding the words came from Lexa because she just wants to fight back. She knows why Lexa did it, to protect Clarke.

She and her friends know that Clarke means a lot to Lexa that's why Anya couldn't blame her best friend by doing what she did. She also knows, like what had happened in the campus, Lexa did the right thing. If Lexa's in the zone no one could stop her. She thinks that's why Clarke texted Raven than to dealt with the brunette alone, which is a great decision.

Anya felt a hand on her shoulder and she heard Lincoln speak up. "How about you three do that in other time and help our girls who are currently both on the ground." He patted Anya's shoulder and looked at her seriously telling her by eyes that 'stop being a savage at the moment' and help her friend.

Raven and Octavia just shrugged but they knew they couldn't let Finn out of this. They both came beside Clarke and helped the blonde to get up, but she's fine and just let out an appreciation smile.

Clarke watched Anya and Lincoln helping Lexa to get up, but when Lexa put a shoulder on Lincoln on the left side she hissed, but still stood up.

Anya secured her arm around her friend and suddenly smacked Lexa's head. "Don't do that again." Anya said and laughed as Lexa glared at her who just shrugged.

Lexa turned her gaze and looked at Clarke in the eye. "I'm not making any promises." She smiled at the blonde who returned it.

"Can I take Lexa home?" Clarke blurted out and everyone looked at her. She heard her friends snickered beside her and she secretly nudges them.

"Griffin, you know you can always take me to your house." Lexa smirked at Clarke.

Lincoln looked at them back and forth, he saw a blush on the woman named Clarke and his cousin is in her flirty side, typical Lexa.

"Clarke right?" Lincoln asked and Clarke nodded. "I'm Lincoln, Lexa's cousin." He shook Clarke's hand.

"I'm sorry we met at this kind of scenery and I take full blame by what have happened to your cousin." Clarke said and Octavia looked at her that seems telling is she insane by saying that.

"Can anyone of you shut Clarke's mouth by saying that?" Lexa said because she doesn't even blame Clarke by any of the things happened. She's one of the reasons why it happened.

"I'm on it."

"Yes."

Two people said at the same time and four hands covered Clarke's mouth. Clarke looked at her best friends and tries to break the hold by the two women, but she's too weak.

"Is this normal?" Lincoln asked no one in particular.

"Don't ask." Anya shook her head.

"Let Clarke go now you idiots." Lexa chuckled and a laugh left her mouth.

The two obliged and just laughed too.

"I hate you all." Clarke groaned and went beside Lexa. "You okay buddy?" Clarke asked Lexa and looked at Anya, signalling she'll take her position beside the injured woman. Anya looked at Clarke for a moment and nodded. She slowly slid her arm around the brunette whose frame became suddenly soft and calmed by the contact.

Lincoln noticed that and he looked at Anya. The woman just shrugged and went beside Raven. He felt Lexa's arm around him loosen, seems like she's all comfortable with Clarke being by her side. Lincoln looked at Clarke whose attention is on Lexa. "You'll take care of her?" He asked.

Clarke and Lexa turned to face Lincoln. "Yes, I will."

"I can feel the undying love in that." Raven said dramatically and laughed when Clarke glared at her.

"Take the car Clarke and drive home with Lexa. Lincoln and I will use his car to go home." Anya said and tossed her car keys towards Clarke's direction, who caught it with one hand.

"Thank you Anya." Clarke smiled at her friend and she looked at Lincoln again. "I'm sorry for meeting you like this, I swear I'm way more better than this." She chuckled.

"She is and I'm guessing there'll be part two of this. Well not the fighting thing, but the get together." Octavia said with excitement as she thought of seeing the man again in other time.

"Okay, she's exploding now. We should all take a rest." Raven shook her head.

"Could you drop Raven and Octavia in their houses?" Lexa asked her cousin.

"Of course, I wouldn't let these ladies took cab by their selves." He smiled.

They all walked to the parking lot with mixed of emotions, anger from different people and pain from Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa leaned on to Lincoln a little and whispered something. "Octavia's a great girl, just treat her right, her friends will like you." Lincoln couldn't deny it though, Lexa's always like that who could read you immediately.

"You need to tell me more about this Clarke girl Lexa and I don't like seeing you being beaten up by someone especially a man. If I'll ever see whoever did this to you, you know I won't think twice." Lincoln replied.

"I want you to meet her in another way better than this happenings, she's amazing." Lexa whispered her words because the blonde is just beside her. "Just don't go planning revenge with Anya and those two because I'm really fine."

"I know she is, just by the way you look at her and why you did this for her is enough of an explanation and I make no promises by that plan though." He shrugged and Lexa just smiled at him. Lincoln knows Lexa likes this Clarke girl. He knows how to read Lexa easily as vice versa. He also knows that Clarke is a great person for Lexa, he definitely wants to get to know her.

They arrived in the parking lot and Clarke and Lincoln immediately put Lexa on the side of the driver's seat.

"Stay still." Clarke told Lexa who obliged, the others just snickered by that.

"I guess I'll see you around Griffin." Raven told her best friend and hugs her. "I told you, Lexa's great for you." Raven whispered on her side and she's right. Clarke remembered the text Raven sent her 'whether they're two people or not, but as you said they might be one. Trust your instincts Clarke, but all I got to say is, Lexa is great for you, no doubt' this is why she loves her friendship with Raven.

"Thank you." She said.

Raven broke the hug and looked at her intently. "We will talk about this." Raven said talking about the Finn incident. Raven looked at Lexa and smirked. "You look like shit Woods." She chuckled.

"You too Reyes." Lexa replied and let out a laugh.

"Well that made us both and Octavia too though. You just got a point from me by doing what you did." Raven winked at the brunette who looked at her confusedly, suddenly a shoulder nudged her side, and it's Clarke's.

"Alright, c'mon now Raven. You said your piece, I want to go home." Octavia held Raven's shirt and drags her. "You two be safe okay? Clarke we're not done and Lexa you also got my point." Before Clarke could nudge her both her and Raven just walked away high fiving each other.

"They're such a child." Anya shook her head and looked at Clarke. "Take care of her will ya?" She said.

"You know I will." Clarke assured Anya who just nodded.

"Don't be a pain in the ass to Clarke and let her fix you okay?" Anya told Lexa.

"I get it, get out now. Thank you." Lexa huffed in annoyance.

"She's a child too, good luck with that." Anya laughed and walked towards Lincoln's car.

That finally leaves Lincoln, Clarke, and Lexa.

"Aren't you going to follow them Linc?" Lexa asked.

"I will, in a second." Lincoln told Lexa who nodded.

"What's up?" Clarke asked the man.

"We should all do this again, but in much more peaceful surroundings though. I would like to get to know you better as your friends described you." Lincoln said to Clarke.

"Of course, Lexa would love that." Clarke turned to Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you both around."

"We'll see you soon." Clarke said.

"Take care of her okay?" Lincoln finally said and he got a nod. He bid his farewell to Lexa and went to his car.

Clarke went to the driver's seat and starts the car. She put her hand on Lexa's leg and squeezed it. They just both stared at each other, no words were exchanged. They knew what the other's want, just a peace silent interaction.

Lexa appreciates how deeply Clarke cares about her and offers to take care of her. She know she's in great hands, but then there's these thoughts knowing Clarke will ask her about the broken conversation they had back in the place. What she just needs right now is a soothing company of Clarke.

Clarke's mind runs through every possible thing she could think of. Lexa and her words, Finn being an asshole, and then Lexa again for being an awesome friend saving her once again. She sighed and gripped the steering wheel and drove her way their house, good thing she didn't drink any tonight.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Lexa hissed as the ice pack connected on her cheek.

"Griffin, chill with the ice." Lexa said.

"I thought you're okay, I'm just trying to help." Clarke teased as she reached out for Lexa's right hand. When she sees the bruised knuckles, she closed her eyes.

Lexa saw it, she knows Clarke's blaming herself by what had happened, but Lexa blames only one person, and it's Finn. Lexa put her free hand on Clarke's cheek and slowly caressed it. "Clarke, it's not your fault."

Clarke felt the soft hand on her cheek. It felt good, Lexa's hand felt good. She slowly opened her eyes and she immediately saw those green orbs looking directly to her own blue orbs. She feel herself relaxed by the touch and she just felt it's her fault why Lexa got hurt. "You got hurt because of m-"

Lexa retrieved her hand off on Clarke's cheek. "It's not because of you."

"Lex-"

"Clarke, listen to me." Lexa said and Clarke shut up to listen to Lexa. "It's not your fault, everything that had happened wasn't planned. We walked in there and just wanted a great time with each other, we didn't knew he would show up. Hell, the thing I was about to say got blocked by him. Everything wasn't predicted, so stop blaming yourself because I don't even blame you. You know, I promised I'll beat him the next time I'll see him, which I did and it felt good." Lexa said and looked at Clarke in the eyes. "And I won't let anyone just lay a finger on you and gets away with it." Lexa smiled, that's a sight Clarke wants to see.

"Thank you Lexa, it really means a lot. But I'm sorry that I just watched you fought Finn, I should have helped."

"You did, you called for backup."

"A back up with no help, you mean." Clarke chuckled.

"I didn't say that." Lexa shook her head.

"But it's what in your mind." Clarke put the ice pack on the side of Lexa's mouth. Lexa hissed a little because of the coldness.

"You got me there." Clarke smirked by that.

Clarke gestured to Lexa to hold the ice pack on the side of her mouth. She watched as Clarke went to get something in the nightstand, it's a bandage. Clarke reached out for Lexa's bruised hand and cleaned it, then she wrapped it up with the bandage. The gentle in every movement Clarke do while she tends Lexa is such a beautiful thing ever. Lexa's just watching her friend fixed her, Clarke is so caring and amazing, and Lexa really adores her.

"Lexa."

Her thought was broken by that.

"Hmmm?" She hummed.

"Would you mind telling me the thing you were about to say to me earlier?" Clarke said softly as she continues to wrap the bandage.

Crap, Lexa thought Clarke already forget about that, but she knows Clarke is not stupid to just forget immediately.

She can feel nervousness rising up through her. It's feels like her surroundings just blacked out and the only thing she sees is Clarke tending her hand. She swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her jaw.

"You okay Lexa?" Clarke asked as she sensed the sudden nervousness in Lexa's features.

"Yeah, I - I'm fine."

Clarke smiled as she looked at her work, the bandage is beautifully done.

"Perks of having a mother who's a doctor." She smirked.

"Thank you." Lexa appreciates everything Clarke did to her and she can't stop letting blonde know it.

"You're welcome, you sure you're fine?" Clarke said and Lexa nodded. "It's fine if you won't tell tonight though." Clarke gesturing to the matter that Lexa was about to say.

But in honesty, Clarke wants to know it so bad because Lexa is really serious about it and it made her very curious. She'll respect her friend's decision though.

"I think I'll tell you in another time." Lexa said sheepishly.

Clarke sighed, but immediately masked it with a smile. "It's fine don't worry, I could wait." She nodded. "I think you should get some sleep."

Lexa knows Clarke is really looking forward for the broken conversation they missed, but her confidence just all gone. But she knows she will tell Clarke sooner, Anya's word. "We both need to get some sleep." She pointed out.

"You're right." Clarke took off her shoes and lie back on her bed. She patted the space beside her.

"I should take the couch downstairs." Lexa said.

"Take off your shoes, put the ice pack on the nightstand, join me in here and shut the fuck up." Clarke said sternly.

Lexa did what she was told, she's now lying on the bed with Clarke. "I can't believe you."

"You're cute when you do what I say." Clarke giggled.

"Shut up." Lexa huffed playfully.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke whispered as she slowly closed the space between their bodies. Her face is literally half of a ruler away from Lexa's neck. What surprised Lexa is Clarke wrapped an arm on her stomach, she smiled by that.

Lexa put her bandaged hand on top of Clarke's hand and slowly caressed it. She can feel Clarke's breathing is slowly slowing down and it really calming her. "Goodnight Clarke." She smiled.

Lexa slowly closed her eyes and steady her breathing. This is the kind of moment that could really just calm her and it's Clarke, that just sums it all. She's going to sleep peacefully.

"Night, commander hot stuff." A mumble words came from Clarke's mouth.

Lexa did hear that, but is that really what Clarke said. Lexa just shut her eyes and sleep. Holy shit she knows, Lexa thought at last.

* * *

Of course it's him and I think he'll be gone for good. Lexa got her revenge and Clarke said her piece already.

There'll be more Lincoln, of course.

Clarke does know, oh?

Let me know what's your thoughts by this chapter, leave a review, favorite, or follows. It motivates me. See you all in next chapter.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

New chapter, but before y'all read it, I just want to say thank you for all the people who's still reading this. Thank you for all the kind words from reviews, it really means a lot or the clicks to follows and favorites, it motivates me all. Even I'm sad to say that this story is about to close, well, thank you all for sticking with me. Two chapters left and I don't know if I should write an epilogue, but yeah, please enjoy the rest of the story!

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 10**

A few weeks had passed since the Finn incident, there's no further interaction after that, all is well. Clarke's friends are thankful by it because they just couldn't let that man invade Clarke's life again. Probably, Lexa did made herself clear to Finn and probably because it's Christmas break that's why they don't see the man anywhere.

Good thing he wasn't around because Clarke's friends won't let the man slipped this time, they know how to act if they'll ever see him.

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia we're doing some Christmas shopping all together, obviously.

"How about this, do you think Anya will like that?" Raven pointed out the necklace in the glass case of some store in the mall.

Octavia and Clarke groaned, but still looked at it. Their friend, aka Raven, has been looking out for Anya's gift for the past half of an hour and she still not finding the right one.

"Yes, she will, for the hundredth time Raven." Octavia said and gave Raven a tight smile.

Seriously, the necklace is actually beautiful. It's a rose gold plated, leaf shape and it has those small details that really pop out the design of the necklace. Anya will really love this because she's kind of a nerd for those kinds of stuffs.

Clarke smiled as glances one last time in the necklace and turned to Raven. "That's the one, Raven. She'll love it." The blonde gave Raven her genuine smile and that's all Raven's need, the confirmation.

"Sure she will Clarke." Raven said appreciates Clarke's honest opinion and calls out for the saleslady.

"Finally." Octavia sighed.

"Let her be O, it's not always we see Raven all this sweet to someone." Clarke grinned as she looked at Raven pays for the item with that smile on her face.

"We've been picking out a gift with her for the last half an hour." Octavia pointed out.

"Well, stop whining because we're done with it. Now, what are you getting Lincoln huh?" Clarke said and nudged her.

"I don't even know, maybe a shirt that will buffed out his muscles." Octavia said with that serious face and grin.

"Anyways, I don't want to know." Clarke cringed playfully.

"What are you guys talking about?" Raven said enthusiastically.

"Some potential gifts." Clarke shrugged. "Happy with that?" She asked her friend.

"Yup, got it all wrapped up in a box and all I need is her answer."

"It's not like you're going to ask her to be your girlfri-" Clarke stopped what she's saying and come into realization.

Raven grinned as she looked at her friends reactions. She just walked out of the store and heads out to their next station.

"Holy shit!" Octavia said finally and dragged the also shocked Clarke towards their walking friend.

"Are you going to ask her?!" Octavia asked.

"No, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Raven sarcastically said.

Clarke's hand connected on Raven's head because of that. "Answer her dumbass."

"Yes, okay. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I mean, we've been dating for a couple of times and I really feel alive when I'm with her. You guys know I'm always like that, but it's not like that, when I'm with Anya everything just felt right. I really like her and I just don't want to let her go. I know it's kind of fast, but it's just how it is." Raven stopped walking and looked at Octavia then Clarke. "When you meet the right person, you'll immediately know it. How can I let go of it right?"

Did Raven just gave Clarke an advice? Clarke looked at that grin on Raven's face. Yup, definitely an advice.

"What have you done to Raven?" Octavia keeps poking Raven's cheek.

Raven laughed and held Octavia's hands. "Shut up Blake."

"You've been all soft to Anya." Octavia teased her friend.

"I'm not the one who's soft to someone." Raven pointed out and gave Clarke a teasing.

"Hey! I can't help it, it's Lexa." Clarke shrugged.

"I'm not saying, it's Lexa." Raven grinned.

"Whatever." Clarke rolled her eyes and looks around the mall to find a certain store.

"You got it so bad Clarke." Octavia snickered.

"Of course she does." Raven agreed to her friend.

"I'm not the one who's going to ask someone to be her girlfriend." Clarke said as her smile got bigger when she saw the store from the distance.

"In my defense, I'm not going to ask her right away on Christmas week, that's just way too boring. I probably do it, maybe next year and at least I have the will of power to do it." Raven said.

"Don't start Rae." Clarke groaned because she knows Raven had been lecturing her about her feelings towards Lexa for the last couple of days.

Octavia rolled her eyes by her friends' bantering about their love lives. "Are you even going to give that necklace to Anya?"

"Nope not yet, definitely not on Christmas, I'll give her something else and I know what I'm going to pick Blake. So, don't go whining about me for being 'way too picky' which clearly you are too." Raven said.

"Okay." Octavia replies as she crossed her arms.

"You guys are done? I would really like to buy Lexa a gift." She grinned thinking about it. Clarke walks towards the store she's been looking at. Her friends followed her and shook their heads.

"She's going to hate you Clarke." Octavia warned, but chuckled as she looked at the store.

"That's the spirit Griffin. I'll buy some for our house too." Raven laughed knowing Lexa might really hate Clarke if she'll give her those expensive stuffs.

"Shut up you both, it's just a teasing part. But it wasn't my real gift, actually she'll appreciate those too, even she'll have to be embarrassed." Clarke turned to her friends and the three of them entered the store, Bed Bath & Beyond.

After the three of them bought some candles and god knows what in the store. They head up into their next stations. This time they'll buy some gifts for their family.

In the store, Raven keep asking Clarke about Lexa and Octavia's was just right there agreeing in every question that the brunette's firing. But all Clarke did was gave them both a cold stare and picked out some good scented, expensive candles that she knows Lexa will love.

"Speaking of Lexa," Clarke starts and both of her friends immediately looked at her. "I invited her in our house on Christmas and my mom agreed."

"Of course you did." Raven shrugged looked at for some stuffs.

"We're also invited in that too, right Clarke?" Octavia asked as she looked at for some potential gift for her brother.

"Actually yes because it's a small party with friends, but Lexa is staying the night or two." Clarke innocently said and put her mom's gift in the basket.

"Did Anya agreed to that?" Raven asked clearly not knowing about Clarke's plan having Lexa over their house.

"She did, Lexa told me that Anya will be gone for about two or three days to visit her family. But Anya will be in our house on 24th, so she could spend some hours with us." Clarke appreciates Anya for staying a little while with them, she turned to Raven. "You really are lucky by having her."

"Remember when Raven was gaping about that 'geek woman' she's having a crush with, aka Anya. Now, she's about to become her girlfriend." Octavia is really happy for her friend because she knows Raven deserve all this. "Well, just don't get too confident that she'll say yes."

Raven knows Anya is a great woman and she's thankful because her friends are all in the same page as she is with Anya. She turned to Octavia and trapped her into a headlock. "Of course she'll say yes Blake!"

Clarke grinned and happy with these kind of moments with her friends, but she needs to remind them they're still in a store. "Okay kids, stop now. People are staring at us." She chuckled as she see Raven gave Octavia a smack on the head. "You can kill her later Rae."

"Raven! I have a basket in my hand." Octavia groaned.

"I'm not done with you." Raven said and released Octavia.

"Thanks a lot with the help Clarke." Octavia caressed her neck.

"You're welcome." Clarke knows Octavia's laughing in the inside by what just happened.

They all gathered their needed stuffs and they all agree that they will buy their gifts for one another, between the three of them, in their own so no one could peak. How could someone ruin the excitement, right?

Children.

Clarke decided to buy her gift for Lexa in that time too so she could have an alone time to think properly about it.

Suddenly

"I can't stop myself by thinking about the commander." Clarke said out of nowhere and she deadass sensed the sudden weight in the air. Raven and Octavia seems like the deer caught red handed.

Raven looked at Octavia and she knows she's bad at this kind of stuff, lying. But she got to suck it up because between her and Octavia, she's good with words, maybe. "Still think it's Lexa?" Raven asked and Clarke looked at her if she's serious. "I mean, yes of course you still think that. You have any plans to get it out from her?" Raven mentally cursed herself. She's literally rambling words that could danger Lexa's identity.

Clarke eyes Raven properly and try to read the sudden awkwardness of her friend.

"What Raven means, maybe you should talk about it with Lexa so you know, the curiousness in you will lessen. Right, Raven?" Octavia dryly laughed and gave her friend a knowing look.

"You've never been more right." Raven copied the action and awkwardly smiled to Clarke.

"Right..." Clarke knew there's something going on between both of her friend, but she won't just pry them.

"Let's go home and wrapped up some presents!" Raven's suddenly back from herself and that made Clarke shook her head.

Maybe there's nothing going on, maybe? Or she's just trying to cover it up. Well, Clarke need to stop being so curious with everything.

"I hate wrapping." Octavia groaned and yes she do hate it even she loves Christmas.

"You love it O." Clarke chuckled when Octavia glared at her.

Clarke led their way to the parking lot, leaving her friends behind her.

"You almost screwed up." Octavia hissed because she knows Lexa wouldn't like that.

"I know, okay and also I know that Clarke thinks we know something. So you also need to be careful." Raven reminded Octavia. She really is worried that Clarke might find about Lexa being the commander from them and obviously it's not their place to do it.

"I'm not the one who rambled back there." Octavia pointed out.

"Wow, thank you so much for the support O."

"I should remind you that I had your back."

Raven sighed by that because she knows Octavia's right. "I thank you."

"That's all I want to hear. Just so you know, that commander will fucking kill you once you slip." Octavia told Raven. She might love the idea Raven being killed, but she still love her friend. Raven won't just know that though.

"Definitely noted."

Clarke was the one who drove them back to the Blake's household to wrap up some gift. Bellamy wasn't there, probably in Gina's house, yup his girlfriend.

They just messed with each other like what friends do and share some stories that one another knows already, but still funny for them.

Definitely, everyone's dream to have a friendship like that.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

"Anya, stop groaning every time you finishes wrapping a gift, it's annoying." Lexa huffed in annoyance because apparently her best friend is being a pain in the ass at the moment.

Anya put down the scissors and looked at Lincoln for a save. "Don't look at me because Lexa's actually right." He shrugged as he continues what he's doing.

"Is that why you came here Linc? To be Lexa's backup, like always, nice." Anya rolled her eyes, totally messing around.

"Awe An, you're still my favorite." Lexa mouthed a 'sorry' at her cousin Lincoln.

"It's fine, I accept that long time ago." Lincoln knows Lexa and Anya is way more too close than him and Lexa, but no one is looking for a competition here because they all support each other.

"Drama king." Anya said lowly, but she made sure Lincoln heard her.

"I heard that."

"That's the plan." Anya said folding the wrapper on the thing she's wrapping.

Lincoln looked at Lexa. "I know she's still the same so don't be surprised." She said.

"Unbelievable." Lincoln said.

"You're me every time when I'm with her, but worse than that." Lexa loves Anya but she couldn't deny the hard headed best friend she got.

"You both are talking about me like I'm not here." Anya knows both of her friends loves cornering her.

"That's the plan." Lincoln mocked what Anya said.

"He did that." Lexa snickered and high fived her cousin.

"I hate you both." Anya groaned and continued what she's doing.

Lexa knows that Anya won't be talking to them for a good five minutes by what just happened. So, she decided to ask Lincoln some things. "How long you'll stay here? Not that I'm kicking you out already, just asking." She shrugged.

"Maybe until next year and before your classes kicks in once again, I'm out of here for good." He decided to take some time with Lexa and Anya because dearly missed them both.

"You'll stay in for Christmas?" Lexa asked and felt dumb by that.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Yup, she really did felt dumb.

"Well, I may or may not will be gone for one or two days." Lexa forgot to tell Lincoln about her plans with Clarke and Anya is the only one knew about it.

"It's fine, I could just be here in the apartment and watch something on television." Lincoln is an understanding man and he knows the long of his visit is really shocking, but who could blame him?

"But you know, on 24th you're invited in Clarke's house for a little get together. Anya is too, you know about her being away for three days to visit her family. She's such a sucker for Raven so that's why she's staying for a little while." By that Lexa knew Anya will speak up.

"That is not true and let me remind you that you're staying in Clarke's house, on Christmas day." Anya defended herself and she saw that Lexa's cheek became beet red and now Lincoln has that curiosity once again, even he knows Lexa likes Clarke.

"Aren't you going to tell me about that?" Lincoln put down the finished wrapped gift aside and looked at Lexa.

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "Actually I will, just not knowing how to." She said truthfully.

"You like her right?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh she does, tell her Lex." Anya know Lexa will be annoyed by that, but when Lincoln knows, maybe he could help her. Definitely wants Lexa to confess sooner.

"Tell me what? That you like Clarke? It's so obvious." Lincoln shrugged.

"Yeah, that's righ-" Lexa was cut off.

"Not that, the other one. Lincoln should know about it." Anya grinned and not wanting to meet the cold stare coming from Lexa.

"I have no idea what's going on." Lincoln said.

"Me too." Lexa agreed to what her cousin said.

"Want me to say it then?" Anya put down the scissor in her hand and didn't wait for Lexa's reply. She just went for it and knows Lexa wouldn't mind, maybe just a little. "Lexa is being two people at once."

Lincoln wrinkled his face, totally confused. "What?"

"To cut the long story short, Clarke has a friend called the 'commander' an anonymous person, no one knows who is it, but well Lexa is that anonymous person and basically she likes Clarke. Raven and Octavia knows it, so am I and you. We've been telling her to tell Clarke, but you know how hard headed Lexa is. That is all." Anya shrugged and went back to what she's doing.

"You're such an ass Anya!" Lexa shouted lowly and it actually fine for her if Lincoln knows.

"You're welcome." Anya continued to scissor the wrapper.

"You're being two different person at once, actually no, you're being two person and you're friends with Clarke in both." Lincoln tries to run his words in his head and realized it's all the same.

"Linc, you know that's both the same, right?"

"I know Lexa, but the thing is how could you manage tha-"

"Two phones." Anya cut him off and Lexa just want to smack her best friend now.

"That's clever." He smirked.

"Oh my god, I didn't told you about it just to be proud of your cousin." Anya exasperatedly said. "Can you just tell her to grow a pair and let Clarke know about it."

"Which one? Liking Clarke or being the commander?" Lincoln asked innocently and Anya suddenly turned to him.

"If you won't say a word to Lexa, I suggest you pack your bags and get out of here." Anya made herself clear, but the two people in the room know she's being dramatic.

"Oh well, your best friend just threatened me to be kicked out in this apartment. So, I better work out with my words now." Lincoln sighed.

"Anya, you're really an ass." Lexa gave her friend a tight smile.

"You appreciate me Lexa." That's true, that's why Lexa just shook her head.

"Anya's right, you know that." Lincoln starts and Lexa couldn't argue with that first statement. "I'm sure that you're serious about Clarke and not just playing with her. I know you Lexa, the way your eyes lights up when you're with her or someone mentions her name, that's the side of you that really matters. I've been here for small figure of time, but I immediately suspect that there's more in that friendship of yours with Clarke, the night incident was one of the evidence. I may not know about why you did become an anonymous friend to her, but I know for sure you had a good reasons by doing it." Lincoln stops for a while and made sure Lexa's looking at her truly. "You know Anya, your other friends and I are here for you if you ever needs us to do something. We will help you no matter what. So, I suggest you better start thinking about telling her that you like her and that you're the commander. She'll be fine with it." Lincoln gave Lexa a smile and it was returned.

"At least Lincoln and I are in the same page." Anya said out of nowhere, that's what they needed in this kind of moment, the small bickering side.

"I know both of you are right and yes I will tell her sooner." Lexa gave Anya a knowing look and she received a nod. "Let me breathe some air, okay?"

Every person in Lexa's surroundings is all right. She just need to gain the confidence, once again.

"I can't believe you're finished wrapping up your presents." Anya shook her head because it's like she still has tons to do.

"Well, I'm done too." Lincoln said.

Lexa stood up from the ground and put the wrapped gifts she made below their small tree. "Would you mind helping her Linc?"

"Not all, it's the least I could do." Lincoln went beside Anya and start wrapping.

"Yeah that's the least you could do by eating my last pint of ice cream last night." Anya slightly shoved Lincoln's shoulder and laughed when the man scissor the paper the wrong way.

"Okay Children, I'll be in my room. If you need anything just knock, please." Lexa chuckled by the used words of hers.

"Just don't get too excited texting Clarke as the commander." Anya said and she knows it's true. She really is about to check on Clarke.

"Shut up An and you too." Lexa said when she saw Lincoln laughed by what Anya said. "But Linc, thanks for saying that, I appreciate it so much."

"No problem Lex."

That's Lexa's cue to leave the living room and went to her room.

Lexa sighed when she closed the door. She let herself leaned on the frame for a little while.

 _"Night, commander hot stuff."_

Those words still ringing through her mind since those words left Clarke's mouth that night. Lexa doesn't know if Clarke is even awake that time or maybe half asleep. Still, what if she knows already.

Maybe it just came up randomly or Clarke really suspects something. Raven and Octavia's actions from the day they went in their apartment to make Lexa confess is still a prominent memory. Lexa is not that dumb not to think that there's something going on there.

Lexa kept that memory in her and didn't let anyone know about it. She knows if she told her friends, the banters and advises will fly through her face.

Again, she sighed and went on her bed. She reached out for the phone she's using when she's talking to Clarke as the commander. She just need to be at peace at the moment.

 _Commander: How are you today Clarke?_

Lexa waited for a moment, until a buzz came.

 _Clarke: I'm actually doing good, just went for a Christmas shopping with Raven and O. You know I wish I could give you one._

She smiled by that because she knows Clarke is really is a grateful person to the people she's friends with. Lexa, as the commander, means a lot to think that Clarke sees her as a friend.

 _Commander: Maybe you could save that in the other time._

 _Clarke: C'mon, let me meet you._

 _Commander: You know I still can't do that._

 _Clarke: My nickname for you really suits you._

 _Commander: That's what I've been told._

 _Clarke: But you have an intention to do it right?_

 _Commander: To meet you?_

 _Clarke: Yes._

 _Commander: Of course I do._

 _Clarke: That's all I needed to know._

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in and then opened her eyes once again. She really needs to tell Clarke.

 _Commander: You can hold me into that._

 _Clarke: I sure will do commander. Got to wrapped up some presents now, I'll see you around, maybe not._

 _Commander: You will._

That was Lexa's last reply to Clarke and she put her phone back on the nightstand.

She knows it's always been cycling, every other day. She's been thinking about telling Clarke, it's keep going and going. Lexa doesn't even know what to feel. She feels like she's about to explode by it.

Plus, her friends keep telling her it's fine that she do it. Confidence in her grows by that, then her anxiety attacks again and she just couldn't fight that.

Then it might sound a little soft, whenever Lexa thinks about Clarke she couldn't just ignore the things she wanted to do with her friend. Like holding her hand freely, sleeping on the couch, do cute things with the blonde, like what girlfriends do.

Would Lexa sacrifice all the things she had with Clarke for the past months just to reveal the truth? To tell Clarke that she's the commander and her friend might hate her?

Or on the brighter side.

Lexa will tell it all and Clarke would be okay by it and give them a try.

Yup, Lexa definitely wants to hold Clarke hand freely, let Clarke know all the truth and wants them to give it a try.

Lexa smiled and knows she just made her decision, her friends would be proud of her. She just needs a perfect plan for it.

* * *

Probably y'all are tired of my ANs, but well I got to say this. Obviously we're all coming into an end. This is a fluff ride with y'all, maybe?

So, basically my fic is all happy, some parts are not. I just want all my characters to be happy. And I know y'all want Lexa to do her thing that will happen. Please, like Clarke doesn't suspect or anything.

As always, maybe leave some follows or favorites, it means a lot. I just hit the 10k mark of readers of this fic and I couldn't be more happy. One more thing is, when will y'all let me have a greater than thirty nine reviews, I'm short with one review. I can't believe. Thanks for reading !

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review. Thanks.x_


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown Number**

 **AN**

It's been a long time since the last time I updated this story and I missed my update last Christmas but it's here now, I apologize by that guys. Things had been busy and I hope you all understand it. The next one will be the last chapter and will be up in a couple of days, hopefully. Y'all please leave me a review or yell at me for updating so late, I appreciate all of your thoughts, enjoy the chapter !

(I deleted the AN I posted last week)

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **Chapter 11**

Lexa will tell Clarke, that's for sure now.

Three more days until Christmas day and it's making Lexa anxious as hell. She kept thinking about the way her plan to tell Clarke will turn out. Lexa is known to think the worst scenario in life.

When Lexa finally had the courage to tell Lincoln and Anya about her plan, her cousin and best friend was so happy with it, especially Anya. She's been trying to convince Lexa for too long now and and she got to receive this.

The three of them agreed to tell Octavia and Raven about it too, so they could use some extra hands to do Lexa's plan. Also, in Lexa's mind Clarke's best friends knows the blonde well than her.

"Lexa, please stop pacing." Anya said as she looked at her best friend who's still pacing in the living room and it looks like the brunette won't listen at all to her. Anya reached out for a pillow beside her and throw it hard in Lexa's direction.

Hitting the brunette's head hard.

"It's Anya, totally not me."Lincoln immediately defended himself as he sees Lexa coldly glared at their direction.

"Anya!" Lexa shouted.

"Shut up, you can't just shout at me." Anya said as she crossed her arms and look at Lexa sternly.

"When will you ever stop throwing a pillow at me?" Lexa asked and sat down on a stool.

"I will never stop because you're always annoying the shit out of me."

"What did I even do now?" Lexa asked confusedly.

Anya looked at Lincoln. "Linc, why do you think I threw the pillow at her?"

"Because she keeps pacing back and forth."Lincoln shrugged.

Lexa groans and spoke. "I'm nervous."

"Obviously." Anya said plainly.

"You should be calming me and not being an ass of a friend of mine at the moment." Lexa replied.

"Lexa, everything will be fine. You still haven't told us your plan and I think that's why Anya's being an ass towards you." Lincoln reassured his cousin.

"You're supposed to tell us first and not wait for the others to come." Anya hanged her arm on the edge of the couch and looked at Lexa.

"I can't ruin the surprise An." Lexa grinned knowing she didn't told both her best friend and cousin what really is her plan. She did tell that she's going to tell Clarke that she's the anonymous though, just not the plan.

"Surprise? Lexa, I should let you know that I have been waiting for this time for like months now and you won't even tell me. Your best friend by the way." Anya rolled her eyes.

"Let Lexa live An, don't be dramatic." Lincoln laughed as he saw Anya's face as he called her dramatic.

The look in Anya's face is so priceless that it made both Lexa and Lincoln laugh. Anya shook her head and just groaned. "I'm not dramatic, thank you very much you two."

"Anya, I think you really are dramatic." Lexa said sending a wink at her cousin.

"I mean you just couldn't wait for the others until they're here and I think they'll be here in a few minutes so just chill yourself." Lincoln snickered.

"I can't believe you two. Are you okay with Lexa not telling us Linc?" Anya raised her brow as she looks at Lincoln.

Lincoln shrugged and just nodded.

"You have no idea how much I waited for this time and that's why I'm being 'dramatic' as you two described me." Anya rolled her eyes once again and just settled on the couch she's on. Not wanting to talk anymore.

"She's not going to talk anymore Linc. I think you just burned her." Lexa laughed as she heard Anya made sound of being annoyed.

"Just a pay back for the time she burns me though." Lincoln said.

Before Lexa could reply, a knock on the door came. She looks at Anya, obviously not going to get the door.

"I'll get it." Lincoln said and Lexa nodded. The man stood up and walked towards the door.

That leaves Lexa and Anya in the living room. "You know An I won't keep it if it wasn't necessary right?" Lexa heard a hum and she smiled, knowing her best friend is fine with it. She knows she made Anya wait and her best friend surely deserve the plan herself, but what is a few minutes to wait right?

Anya shook her head as she heard Octavia's loud voice as the brunette is obviously looking for Lexa. "Lexa!"

"Can't even wait for a few minutes Blake?" Lexa called out and there are Raven, Octavia and Lincoln standing on the corner.

"She's not the only one, spill the details now." Raven pointed out and walked towards Anya to give her a kiss on the lips. Lexa cringed and Anya gave her the finger.

"Rude." Lexa coughed and rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who did not even told her best friend what her plan is." Anya sat down properly to give Raven some place to sit.

"You did not Lexa!" Octavia laughed as she realized they aren't even kidding.

Lexa just shook her head knowing Anya won't really let her live about it. "I was waiting for you guys to come and wanted to tell all of you at once." Lexa defended herself.

"But could have been told me some parts of it, but okay." Anya shrugged and chuckled a little of how dramatic she's being at the moment.

"Alright you guys, before this come to brawl. What about, let us know now Lex." Lincoln suggested, of course, this man will always be between her cousin and Anya. Just saving the day as always.

"I was about to but Any-"

"Because I have the rights to kno-"

"Well yes you have, but I wanted to tell you all at once."

"Could still have told me parts of it." Anya pointed out once again.

Lexa was about to say something, but Octavia shushed her up. "Can you both shut the fuck up. I didn't come here to witness both of you bickering of nonsense."

"Hey! That is not nonsense." Anya defended.

"Well it is if you both keep going on and on about one thing." Octavia replied as a matter of fact.

Lincoln sighed and saw Anya's about to say something. "Now, what about we chill for a moment?"

Raven laughed and shook her head by her friends antics. "You're such a killjoy Linc. It was a free show." She smirked.

Anya nudged Raven's side and just laughed also, followed by the others. Even they all argue or exchange words at one another, they are all still friends.

"Can I start?" Lexa raised her brow as she asked.

"Please fucking proceed." Anya exclaimed and the others agreed.

Of course she wants to know, Lexa thought to herself and chuckled.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Normal day at the Griffin's house, by that, it means boring day for Clarke. She knows her mom is just downstairs and she could talk to her whenever she feels like it, but that's not just the issue. Yes, Abby is a doctor but she got a free day from the hospital, one of her colleagues will cover her shift for a day. That free day is for some time to spend with her family to prepare for Christmas day.

Her only family is just Clarke. They could have been wrapping some gifts for the people who are close to them, but Abby knows Clarke isn't that much of a talker when she's in the house and she knows she can't blame her daughter by it. That is why she tries just to understand the situation and at the moment, she's alone in the living room. Clarke's just in her room, thoughts in her mind.

Clarke knows she can't avoid her mother for the rest of the day being in the house, it's either she goes down or just let herself rot in her room, her choice.

Since Raven ditched her by hanging out with her because the mechanic said she needs to go with her mom somewhere. As to her other best of friend, Octavia, she said she has some family business and that's it, hanged up the phone, typical Octavia.

Then there's Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln, they said they have a get together, just the three of them just to catch up with news about their lives. Clarke isn't the one who likes to invade friend's family business, that is why she let it go. She totally miss Lexa, she's not going to deny that fact.

Lastly, she could have been talking with the anonymous, but also got turned down, since her anonymous friend is pretty busy with Christmas plans too.

Clarke knows she couldn't blame any of them.

She's thinking about if she goes down and talk about Lexa with her mom. Those are the thoughts that kept running through her mind at the moment. If she'll ever tell her mom about Lexa, we all know it, Abby will approve and be happy no matter what.

Clarke shook her head as she smiles thinking about the day where Lexa spent the weekend in their house and Abby is totally head over heals with the brunette. People now know how Lexa's charisma gets into a person.

The photo of them hugging is currently framed and is on her nightstand. Every morning she looks at it and she could notice is how her own face seems so peaceful just hugging someone, but this someone is Lexa. Her mom might not know, but she's so thankful she captured that soft moment with the both of them.

Speaking of Lexa, is just the woman who stole her attention since the beginning from that Chemistry class. She really got to thank Mr. Johnson by partnering them up together. That day where she felt so much butterflies in her stomach just making eye contact with Lexa in that class is too overwhelming to process every bit of it. Since that, they became friends and could be more than that.

Thoes hues of green, where her blue ones could be lost in it. She can't help but close her eyes and think of Lexa's piercing green eyes in her mind. Even she closes her mind, she could could see those eyes, she knows she'll never get over how Lexa looks at her.

Clarke took a deep breathe.

Opened her eyes.

She got up from her bed, that's it, she can't handle to bottle up her emotions in her own. She knows her mom will be a hundred percent okay by it. She can't take another minute without talking to someone. Clarke need her mom right, Abby, who is downstairs, alone. She let out a breathy curse, knowing she should have been with her wrapping gifts and preparing.

She went downstairs and immediately saw her mom sitting on the floor, various gifts already wrapped around the doctor and a messy place where papers all around. She shook he head knowing her mom could be overbearing with all of the things she's doing, but she knows Abby is a generous person though and just want people to be happy.

In a few minutes, Clarke stays put where she's standing and just look at her mom and think about the times where she had been distance with Abby and she really wants to make up with those times, someday she will, starting today.

"You know, I don't like someone watching me as I do my thing, right?" Abby said not turning around to see her daughter standing on the corner and watching her. Sh totally knows when are the times she's being watched.

"Mom, you operate people and your mates are watching you as you do it." Clarke giggled and walked towards her mom. Shea sat down on the floor and gave her mom a shy smile who returned it.

Abby put down the scissor from her hand. "Clarke, operating tools are totally different from scissors."

"You do use one." Clarke pointed out.

"Yes I do, but let's just say, I want these paper to be clean and neat. I do need to focus." Abby winked and Clarke shook her head. She really likes when her mom's being like this, where they could be just silly with each other.

Suddenly, a moment of silence came. Abby knows Clarke didn't just suddenly went downstairs just to be with her, deep down, there is an issue. Abby sighed and reached out for her daughter's hand. Clarke felt the touch and slightly flinch in the first but relaxed throughout.

"Tell me." Abby looked at her daughter's eyes and telling her she's alright and she's there with her all the time just looking at her directly through her eyes.

Clarke appreciates her mom's presence so much. To be honest, she wouldn't know what she will do without Abby in her life.

She felt nervous, but she's going to do it no matter what. She needs to.

"Lexa."

Clarke said and that name left her mouth and it is sounds so good.

Abby grinned, just by hearing that name. She already knows what her daughter's going to tell her just by that. She couldn't help but burst out.

"Finally."

Clarke's facial expression went to confusion, obviousness and she giggled at the end.

Her mom knows her too well. She felt Abby squeezed her hand and let go to caress her daughter's cheek. Clarke smiled genuinely by that touch of her mother and Abby smiled.

Abby took the scissor once again and raised her brow. "What? Aren't you supposed to tell me the details or just watch me cut these papers?"

Clarke traveled her eyes to the living room for a moment and again met her mom's gaze. She knows she's in good hands. "I like her mom, like really like her." Clarke smiled genuinely and Abby just seeing how her daughter's face lights up just admitting she do like Lexa makes her happy as a mother. She just wants Clarke to be happy and she knows Lexa makes Clarke happy so much.

"Are you really sure by it Clarke? I'm not saying, I don't agree by it, because you know I do a lot." Abby chuckled by that and Clarke knows too well. "But I just want you to be sure with your feelings so you won't get hurt. Feelings can be really a scary thing sometimes, you know that." Abby cut the last paper and now really put the scissor down and set aside the various papers.

Clarke really appreciates her mom's words because all of it is just about taking care of her. "I am so sure about it mom. I never felt this kind of strong bond with someone else before, other than Lexa. I feel like she likes me too and I'll take my chances with that. It's not a scary thing to like her at all because by all the times I've been friends with Lexa, I could be the real me around her, it is amazing." She said and she means all of the words.

"Well if that is settled, why don't you invite Lexa for a dinner after New years?" Abby said.

Clarke's eyes widen by that. "Mom!"

"What?"

"I still haven't told her that I like her and how could you already want me to invite her into a, let's just say, dinner with you." Clarke couldn't believe her mom, but she knows she might be half serious and half joking about wanting a dinner with Lexa, but still.

"I'm just saying, don't be like that. It's normal for a parent to look out for their child, right?" Abby laughed by thinking about Clarke's panic face when she told her about the dinner part.

"Yes it is, if we're already dating." Clarke pointed out clearly, hoping she and Lexa will date in the future.

"Should I call Le-"

"Don't you dare mom." Clarke sternly said and laughed. Abby followed her daughter's antics, these are the moments she longs for with her daughter. Where they could talk about anything and make fun of some stuffs by it.

Clarke in the other hand, a thought suddenly popped up in her mind.

The anonymous and Lexa being the same person, that thought had been running around her ind and she couldn't believe she almost forgot about laugh died down slowly and her face become neutral but has that confusion in her features.

Abby noticed it and stopped her actions, tries to examine her daughter's confusion features at first and she knows there is something wrong. "Would you mind telling what's on your mind now?" She said softly.

Clarke heard her mother said and right now, she couldn't keep this by her own only. Her gaze came up and met her mom's eyes.

"I have this anonymous of a frien-"

"Unknown person who you call as a friend?" Abby cut off Clarke. She tries hard if she really heard that right from Clarke.

"Yes and before you go all crazy about it mom, let me explain." Clarke goes with the point already because she knows Abby won't just take a small explanation.

"I better be hearing good explanation about this Clarke." Abby's voice become a little stern because how could her daughter be friends with someone who she doesn't know and never met in her life. An explanation is what she do need, a great one.

Clarke calmed her nerves for a moment and began to tell her mom about her breakup with Finn and the anonymous messaging about it and kept her company when she needed someone the most, also about them messaging each other back and forth since then. She also told her mom that her friend is a good person even they still haven't met in person. Of course Abby still wants to argue with it because she just couldn't get it, until Clarke blurted out thinking Lexa and the anonymous is the same person.

She explains every detail how she think she figure it out. The phone incidents mostly, Abby tries to analyze, but could Lexa really be it. After some words exchange from them both, Abby still warns Clarke about the anonymous but also is kind of intrigued by it.

The both of them ended their conversation and clean the living room. They tried to talk about some parts from their conversation, trying to understand one another.

Clarke just know her mom will get her point of view someday.

 **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**

Lexa and Anya's apartment

Everything was all planned already. Everyone has their role to participate in the upcoming revelation. Lexa made sure all of it will be perfectly flow through. She wants Clarke to know her intentions aren't bad towards her and she wants it all go with her plan.

The group really talked about every detail thoroughly because Lexa said so. The brunette also got some ideas from Octavia and Raven, they really are a big help for her.

Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln bid their farewells to Raven and Octavia after hours and hours of talks and some food being thrown throughout the living room, which Lincoln and Anya will clean it.

The brunette call her day early, her cousin and friend understands it. She do need to think a lot of stuffs in her own.

All she wants is to make Clarke happy.

She just need to wait until it is Christmas day.

* * *

I hope the chapter wasn't that bad, sorry for the mistakes.

If people are still reading this, please let me know what you think by sending me a review. That would means a lot, thank you.

 _Questions? Thoughts? You're free to leave a review or pm me. Thanks.x_


	12. Chapter 12

AN

I know it has been SOOO fucking long since I updated this story, but I know for a fact that I won't abandon this. So here is the final chapter, this is for the ones who still waited and I appreciated that so fucking much. Life has been a rollercoaster for the past year and I hope you all still want this.

So yeah, I finally finished this story and I am so fucking happy about that. I hope this is worth the wait, even I completely suck at writing. Sorry for all the mistakes you will all encounter. I just miss clexa so much.

Enjoy or maybe not. Reviews or anything are always welcome.

Disclaimer

I don't own anything from the one zero zero, it belongs to the creators.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER**

Chapter 12

Two days before Christmas, was when Clarke got a message from her anonymous friend that she calls commander. Her anonymous friend do wants to meet with her tomorrow, which Clarke thought would be a busy day. She first asked her friends if they would be doing some things tomorrow and they all said they're pretty busy with family stuffs.

Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln will have some cousin time once again before Christmas. Clarke's best friends will be doing some family duties on that day, which she understands.

It made Clarke happy, but not seeing her friends and Lexa in a day, it is not that great. But what Clarke knows, the next day will pay off because the anonymous will be meeting her. She agreed to meet her friend before Christmas and Clarke couldn't contain her excitement.

She will finally put a face on the person that has been there for her since her heartbreak, times when she need someone's company, and even she won't admit, but there are other times that she felt so lonely and the anonymous is always been there for her.

Clarke is currently sitting on her bed, back on the headboard, a hot chocolate in her hand as she looks out the window with peaceful mindset. Thoughts in her head what could happen in their face to face meeting. She doesn't want to think too much scenario because it was all embarrassing thoughts.

She shook her head and sipped from her cup. She placed it on the nightstand and reached out for her phone. Clarke opened her conversation messages with the anonymous and read again the text.

Commander: Great that you will make it! I will see you tomorrow then; dress whatever you feel comfortable with. You're always do look so good in anything tho. That sounded weird, but I am just stating some facts. Thank you for agreeing with me Clarke.

She smiled as she keeps rereading it, after months of wait. The time finally comes for her to finally meet the Commander.

Clarke puts down her phone on her bed and gets her hot chocolate cup. She took a sip and just paused as she did. Clarke looks at the framed photo on her nightstand and smiled.

"I'll see you soon Lexa." Clarke thought to herself.

Maybe her guesses weren't right, but she couldn't help but thought of it, by the amount of her self-evidences she gathered.

She's not saying that maybe she is right that Lexa is the commander, but she is right that Lexa is the commander.

clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa

 **Clarke's POV**

The cold breeze of winter surely is peaceful especially if a person wanted some alone time in the park.

It's Christmas Eve and I'm out of the park a few blocks away from our house, it is where she said she'll meet me. I've been here an hour before our meet up, I couldn't wait for the exact time because, what if I won't be able to do it and ditch her. But I couldn't, that is why I went an hour early.

I hugged my coat further more as the breeze of wind keep hitting me. I wore decently, a shirt, some plaid, jeans and lastly my coat because of the weather. I know she wouldn't mind of how I look. I just want it to get over it already, but I'm also feeling so anxious.

Alone in the park, sitting on a bench, seeing the nature around me and how it looks so beautiful in such weather, it made me smile.

If I think about why she chose this place, there's only one reason why, because this is the place where the anonymous saw me. It wasn't a great day for me because it was when my heart broke. Where I thought a man ever loved me, but it was all a game and lie.

That day made me see that, maybe I couldn't be ever happy in my life because it's just what it is all about. I once fell for the wrong person that made me feel like some trash that could be replaced after a year of lies. I'm the person who is not allowed to feel happiness because my life was all about tragic happenings.

I won't be surprised if it was all true.

My father died a few years ago, I've been distanced with mother since then and then I had a boyfriend that I thought I could be happy with him, but no, he made me feel more that I'm not worth to love by someone.

But then the commander came.

And Lexa came.

They both came into my life, well not that I don't appreciate my best friends, because for the love of god I do appreciate them so much.

It feels like some kind of Orphan Black shit is going on with the commander and Lexa. I'm not that dumb or whatever, but please, if they are totally different person.

Then yes, it's true, clones are real. Tatiana Maslany is shaking in her jaguar.

But in all what's happening, she's Lexa.

When they came into my life, I never felt that I could be happier than before. I was contented, but when they were added into my life, it was more alive. I had reasons to stay up all night to chat with the anonymous, some sleepover with Lexa, sometimes the anonymous helps me with my home works too, and there's Lexa, the woman who makes my day better and the one who makes me smile even with the smallest cause.

I closed my eyes and breathe, just feeling the coldness of the wind on my face. A smile creeps in on my features as I thought of that green eyes burning in my blue ones.

Is it too weird that I'm thinking of someone else when I'm about to meet the anonymous, maybe it is not. I just couldn't help myself from thinking of Lexa, it's always been her.

Or maybe I could think of Raven and Anya, those two really could make a great couple, but I know they're already making some moves with each other. Raven does deserve the best person there could be for her.

Then there's the new couple in town, Octavia and Lincoln, as the heterosexual chemistry is radiating through them and it is sickening. But I know Octavia really likes Lincoln so much and the man wouldn't be able to do deny it too because how he looks at my best friend says it all.

I opened my eyes as I smiled brightly, maybe someday I won't owe anything to people and I will have the right person for me. The thing is, there's only one person I could think of that makes me so damn happy.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder; I looked at my back and stood up.

"O, Linc what are you guys doing here?" I asked them and my attention goes to Lincoln. "I thought you're with Anya and Lexa today?" As I look at Octavia. "And I thought Bellamy wanted your help on something?"

"The three of us were already done with catching up, Clarke." Lincoln said to me.

"And about Bellamy, he's okay with his own and he didn't need my help." Octavia grinned, why the hell did she grinned at me.

There's something that's not adding up in this. "I'm confused, how did you guys knew that I'm here in the park?" I asked once again, because I never told anyone of them where would I be today. Not that they aren't able to go to the park, but why in the particular time and date.

"We just came here to deliver something for you, it was a favor by a friend." Lincoln said as he looked at Octavia who's holding a piece of small blue envelope.

"Read it, it will be all alright Clarke. Just stay put in here." Octavia smiled at me and gave me the letter I accepted with confusion.

"I have no idea what's happening at the moment." I said and chuckled because I really have no clue.

"Read the letter and you will know. This is our cue to leave and I wish you best of luck." Lincoln is a true gentleman. I nodded as the both of them hugged me before they went somewhere in the park that I couldn't know. I just shook my head because it's the typical of them.

But

Who could be the one who gave me the letter? I turned it on the other side, there is my name written elegantly. This hand writing seems familiar, but I couldn't point a finger on it.

I opened the letter and read it.

 _Clarke,_

 _Remember this place? Where tears of yours ran down from your eyes, such a sadness moment in your life. A moment that I would never forget, because it was when I really felt someone else's heart break. I wish I went to your direction and help you with something, but then it was the coward in me that didn't do it. You don't know me, but I do know you. How could you even let a stranger be the shoulder you needed when you cry. I'm not saying strangers are all bad, but I had this idea where I could help you that day. It was when I texted you for the first time and I still remember how creepy I was before just by trying befriending you instantly._

 _How could I right? You don't know me in person, but still you let me in your life. You gave me the chance to be your friend and I will always be grateful of it. I'm really thankful that through months you let some anonymous be your friend, tell them stories that you're in real life friends only knows and just be close with them, with me._

 _I finally have the courage to face you personally, in a few moments you will finally see me. I don't know if you will hate me or accept me, but I will take any of it. I just want you to know the truth already because you deserve it. I've kept you in the dark for long enough, I couldn't let this time to past again. I hope since the day we first talked, you know that you deserved better than that asshole boyfriend of yours before. But anyways, I will see you in a bit Clarke. In the moment you'll see me, I don't know what will you react, but I'm ready for it._

 _Slap me or anything, it'll be all my pleasure._

 _-the commander_

I finished reading the letter, I tried to analyze any clue in it, there is. She really does care about me. I never regret letting her in in my life, in days she had been there for me, it was all a roller coaster of enjoyment.

I sighed in contentment, then anxiousness and excitement covers my entire being. She will be here in any moment. I'm already standing and tried to shake up my frozen up body. I folded the piece of paper how it was before and put it back in the envelope.

Another tap on my back, thinking it's Octavia and Lincoln once again. I want to know who gave them the letter. I turned around and met by two people that shouldn't be also here.

"Sup." Raven made a peace sign and grinned at me, but her other hand is on her back holding something.

"Clarke." Anya smirked at me and nodded.

"Uhm guys, what are you doing here?" Why are my friends suddenly showing up out of nowhere? How the fuck they fucking know I'm even here.

"Nothing, just passed by and to give you these."

I saw beautiful bouquet of lilies, my favorite. I admire the flowers for some moments and reached out for it. I felt a warm feeling in my chest, the loved by the people around me. It just felt so good being appreciated.

But still, why are they here.

"Who's this from?" I asked, appreciating the gesture.

"I don't know, maybe I got it from the trash." Raven said, but then Anya smacked her on the neck. "Anya!"

"What? Can you be more decent for one second Reyes?" Anya shook her head and I just chuckled at how cute they are. Raven's totally whipped at her. "And to answer your question properly, it was just a favor by a friend to give you those."

"That's what Lincoln said too, who the hell is this friend even?" I asked them, trying to get some information from any of them.

"That, my friend, we can't answer because we would be dead if we do." Raven smiled at me.

They are getting weirder and weirder. I know the letter is from the commander, don't tell me these lilies are from her too.

But how, how could my friends know her? What if I am righ-

"I know you're doing math or trying to think of possibilities or whatever shit your brain could come up to at how we know. Just please stay here a little longer." Anya said genuinely to me, this woman could read me and that scares me.

"Yeah Clarke, we went here because we thought the park is nice to walk by." Raven said and that is the weakest lie I have ever heard.

"Sure Raven, that's the truth." I shook my head and chuckled.

"I guess I'll just shut the fuck up and you do the talking babe?" Raven said and I could see how flustered Anya got by that pet name, that made me chuckled.

Anya cleared her throat. "That's better Raven." She exclaimed my friend's name and Raven's trying to contain her laugh, I truly can't with these two. "Just keep yourself heat up Clarke, its cold out here." Anya tried to take off her jacket, what's with Lexa's family always thinking of the other's sake than their selves.

I stopped her from doing so. "It's fine An, I can last long in this kind of weather."

"If you say so then. You are an amazing woman Clarke and I hope you know that." Anya squeezed my shoulder and nodded at me. I could see her smile at me and that's when she made her way out.

Raven took some time to be left out and hugged me. "Invite me to your..." She said lowly and laughed, that's why I didn't heard the last thing she said.

Bitch, wait what.

She waved at me and ran away towards where Anya went; I didn't have the chance to ask her about it. I swear to god my friends are getting weirder and weirder.

I sighed and look at the lilies on my arms. I saw another card and there's my name elegantly written on it again, I can't even think of the person's hand writing, I really do know that it seems familiar.

Why my friends had been giving me these things? I should not be thinking that what if it was from the anonymous, but how they could know her.

Am I right all along?

I felt my phone buzzed and the anonymous' caller ID as the commander is written on it. I felt my heart skipped a beat because I'll finally hear her voice. The one has been keeping me in the dark, yet so bright.

What do I do, should I answer now? I probably should ignore it, but who am I kidding. Then suddenly, my thumb went to its own accord and taps the answer button.

It feels like that my hand automatically went straight on my ear.

My breathing is steady, trying to calm myself.

I completely stayed in silence, not knowing what to say.

All I hear is two words that made my body shiver. "Turn around." That's the order of the owner of that voice, her voice.

I feel a smile that creeps in me, and then I turned around and see the commander, see her.

Lexa.

She has her hair down and it flies sideways following the direction of the wind. Her face is so innocent, not having her widest smile, but has that hopeful look in her. Her eyes are yelling for hope, hoping for something that only I could give her.

I swallowed the lumps in my throat as she speaks again. "Hi."

I chuckled; she is literally such a dork. "Hello." I replied.

"Am I getting a punch or maybe a kick would be much better." She shrugged, but has that grin on her face that makes me want to wipe off with my own mouth. Calm down Clarke, don't be too blunt.

"I'll shoot you if you won't come here." I said with a dry laugh.

"That's actually triggering Clarke." Lexa said as she slowly walks towards me. "You know I had this dream of us being in a place of some kind of ancient but it is like in the future where everything is destroyed. That one time I got shot in it and I had a black blood, can you actually believe that?" She's two feet away from me and I could literally hear her beautiful laugh.

"Yeah? Is that even a thing Lexa?" I chuckled again.

Then, her face is millimeters away from me; I put my phone down as she did with hers. Our height difference is truly annoying in my side, but I could see her thoroughly in this position. I put my arms around her neck and smiled at her.

"Hmm, it is, in my dreams though." Lexa kissed me on my temple, 'cause she knows that I always like it when she do that, she's such a softie. "Do you want me to continue my story?"

"Please do continue, because I am truly intrigued with your dark dreams about us." I said and we laughed.

"Then that time, I know and you know that I was going to die, so you had this phrase of saying goodbye to their love ones, but I couldn't remember. All I remembered was when I close my eyes there were your soft lips touching mine as I know it will be my last kiss. That was the time I woke up. It was dark, yet so intriguing. Mind if you take back that last kiss and have more with me when I take you out?" Her eyes never left mine after all that, I can feel her soul looking at mine and I just couldn't help myself to fall deeper.

Everything were forgotten, the thing about the commander, my friends hiding somewhere, it's just Lexa and I at the moment.

"You're an ass you know? The commander? Seriously though?" I shook my head and chuckled.

"What? It is an awesome codename, isn't it?" She smirked.

Oh god, that smirk.

"Yeah sure, but yeah, I'll go out with you Lexa." I genuinely smiled at her and I can see through her that she's happy with everything it turned into.

"You're not angry or anything at me?" She asked.

"Oh, nah, I'm not angry, I just wished you could have told me sooner because I pretty much figured it out."

"It is definitely hard to keep secrets with a genius right?"

"You're the one to talk."

"How about you shut me up?" Lexa smirked again at me, fucking Lexa Woods. "Look up."

There, I saw the mistletoe she's holding above us, clever. Not that I'm complaining, because I am not.

"This will be one of the many you're talking about…" I slowly pulled her closer to me and I can feel her lips touching mine, her cold breathing is direct on my face, but not yet. I look at her green eyes, "Thank you for always being there for me Lexa." That's when I finally gave in.

I can feel her hand discarded the mistletoe somewhere, as it roams on my face. Our mouth dances with each other, I feel the tingling part in me that I couldn't help but noticed. Tongues fights in domination, I can feel our selves smiling once in a while to the kiss. Even there are wild actions happened, it was a quick kiss. A kiss that I won't forget, so as Lexa. I slowly pulled away, but our foreheads connect with each other.

"That was…" She started to form a sentence, but I finished it.

"Amazing."

"That could also be, but I was going to say magical."

"You know that you're soft right?"

"I'm told."

"You'll accept it in the near future." I gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth and she smiled.

"I could get use to this." She said and pulled me close for a hug.

I put my head on the crook of neck and kiss it. "I'll always choose you among the other unknown number."

Lexa just shook her head and chuckled.

What to wait is to become her girlfriend and have her in my life as long as she wants to be in it. I just want Lexa to know that she made me learned that I am worth it, so as waiting for her.

 **-End-**

I'll end this with saying how I am grateful to everyone who's been in this journey of me not updating, I suck. I hope y'all appreciate the chapter. I'll try to make some new clexa fics again, since it's our school break. I have this bechloe one shot coming; I swear to god, it'll be up in a few days.

Anyways, again thank y'all for everything.

LESBIAN JESUS HAYLEY KIYOKO DROPPED HER AUDIO BIBLE EXPECTATIONS YESTERDAY AND IM OBSSESED WITH IT. Y'ALL LISTEN TO IT !

For the last time, if y'all wouldn't mind to let me know about this chapter. Leave a review or anything. Thank you !

 _ **~J**_


End file.
